


Din x Paz oneshots

by australia_mate



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby Yoda - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Mandalorian, My First Fanfic, Near Death Experiences, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Size Kink, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australia_mate/pseuds/australia_mate
Summary: not enough stories on this, so im taking things into my own hands. basically oneshots of these two stoic mandalorians, with their friends along the way. i have this on wattpad too, just saw that there were more din x paz fics on this platform. can take requests, and feed back is greatly appreciated.
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla
Comments: 47
Kudos: 150
Collections: Movies





	1. Words can hurt a Mandalorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> din getting uncharacteristically hurt from Paz's words in the second episode at the armoury. or just a little snippet of what could've happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not own Mandalorian, this is just a work of fiction

Din made his way from out of the armoury to one of the many tunnels the Mandalorians resided in. The other Mandos words struck him hard, "Our world was shattered by the Empire, with whom this coward shares tables.".

Din shook his head, he would not let petty jabs affect his mind. He was grateful that Chief was able to calm the other Mando (and me he adamantly admitted) down.  
He looked up to the man, and such words coming from the one he looked up to did more damage than Din would care to admit.

The Mandalorian rounded another corner, seeking for the darkest place he could find. Din needed to clear his head were he to do anything rash. The beskar armour he now donned clanked quietly as the man's strides quickened.

He stopped for a moment. Din was sure he heard footsteps behind him a way back, and he wasn't in the mood to have company.  
There was no need to be on guard when you were down in the sewers though, as the only people you would find would be the Mandalorians, Din reminded himself while scolding himself for overreacting.

Quickly resuming his walking, the Mandalorian gave himself the time to think and to try to quell his anxiety. "It's not like he would be stressing over what he said to me, I bet he's going about his day and already forgotten about it." Din thought to himself.

The mere idea of the infantry man fretting to himself made the Mandalorian chuckle quietly. "Then again, it would be nice to know that the other regretted it a bit."

Din stopped in his tracks, yet again, thinking he heard footsteps once again. He looked around but saw nothing but the grey metal pipes built into the walls and the somewhat dingy ground.

Din resisted the urge to call out, because what if there wasn't anyone there? It'd sure be weird for the other Mandos hearing a wavering voice in the darkness, far away. He didn't need his reputation to be tarnished twice in the same day.  
With this in mind, Din decided he was far enough away and put his back to the wall, sliding down till he met the ground.

Truth be told, there was more to it when he reasoned he only got a bit unnerved from the words cause he looked up to the man. There was a deep underlying attraction to the other that had been plaguing the Mandalorians mind for a few months.  
Try as he might, Din could not vanquish the emotions he felt and the more than once.. not very appropriate thoughts he had.  
It had been making him stumble in the midst of fights sometimes, as his brain seemed to not care for the time when it brought up the other Mando.

And his behaviour around the Mando he "admired" had been changing. To little flushes under his helmet from actions done by the other, and actively seeking the Mando and trying to make conversation without outing himself.  
When Din released in the moment to what he was doing, he would quickly excuse himself and try to find a Guild mission as quickly as possible. And then tend to his little excitement and thoughts on the Razor Crest.

If you were to ask him about all this, he would quickly say it'd be untrue and more than likely elbow you in the gut.

But to himself, it was a war of trying to accept it vs his mindset of the Creed and it being wrong. More than once it would leave the Mandalorians heart pained and him being more closed off.  
But these days, Din was having a harder time ignoring these emotions and trying to go against them. Each time he saw the bigger Mandalorian he would fidget and try to fight as best as he could if the situation called for it, or blush under his helmet and stumble over his words.  
This behaviour he tried to stop as soon as possible once he noticed, and prayed to Maker that the other hadn't noticed.

Some nights when he fully accepted it (only to rebut it later on in the morning) Din was met with the reality that the other would never reciprocate the feelings Din was intoxicated with. This always made the Mandalorian feel, as he described it, "a stab in the heart by a double edged dagger" and made his emotions plummet if it already hadn't.

Din sighed as he came back to reality. The visor shutting off from inactivity, little lights in the corner showing power levels to his various weapons on his person. Din played what the other Mando said to him over in his mind once more, trying to forget it and stop feeling the way he did.

"I am a Mandalorian, one of the most feared warriors across the galaxy, and yet I am hurt by little words?" It was ludicrous.

"Though I do love him.."

"Love who?"

Snapping his head to the intruder, his hand moving to his blaster as he got up in record speeds. He swiveled his head until Din's eyes met the mystery person.

It was the infantry Mandalorion.

"Just my fucking luck, to say that. Do I love him?" Din was even surprised with his self for even saying that, and even more when he felt completely true to himself now opposed to the other restless nights fighting to how he felt. He stared at the other, and definitely not looking at the others body, wondering what was underneath.

"Well?"

"Well what?" came the rebuff.

The other clicked his tongue in either exasperation or in amusement. Din didn't like any of the options. He wasn't one to take embarrassment well.

"Who do love, Mando." Now it was definitely amusement.

Din lightly growled, angry at himself for slipping out the god forsaken word and not following his instincts to find out if anyone was following him.

"It is none of your business, di'kut." (idiot)

This wasn't the best way to go, but considering that Din was already pissed at himself and confused with his own emotions he didn't care.  
The word didn't go unnoticed by the other, which stiffened and (Din thinks, it's hard to evaluate expressions from other Mandos considering theres the helmet and everything) glared at him.

"I'm just curious, hut'tuun." (coward)

Din recoiled from the other man, at hearing the last word. He felt like a hypocrite, it was only reasonable the other quipped back as well but still his eyes burned from hearing that come out of the same Mandalorian, who he was just coming to terms with his feelings.  
He refused to acknowledge the 'tears' in his eyes, just thinking in his mind its just sweat from the armor. Though this couldn't be true as Din was trained since a youngling to withstand the heat and weight of the armor.  
Din felt the familiar pain in his heart and turned his head downwards slightly to try to ignore the others presence.

"I am not a hut'tuun, think again before you call me that twice today." Din measly said, his voice wavering. All anger from before quickly escaped his body as pain and sadness rose to take over. The other Mando noticed the change in demeanour, and took a step closer to Din

It pained Paz to say that because he didn't want to be overcome with hope at the prospect that the other liked men, and maybe himself.  
The plan backfired as he saw how much it affected the other, and his very being was yearning to pull him closer and hold him until the pain went away.

He saw how the other reacted to when he called him a coward before, the other Mando didn't react at all. This is the most emotion he's seen from him, but now to think he is the cause of such a reaction makes him ashamed and guilty. Though he cares not to show too much, "There's a chance he doesn't like me at all." Paz bitterly thought, longing to be on the other side.

Paz continued looking at the other, and refrained from taking another step towards him.

"Yes, you are not a coward, and it was my mistake to call you that. Again. Please accept my apology, Din"

That made Din look up at the other, eyes widening at the hearing of his own name.

"How do you know my name?" He asked immediately, stance changing into an attack ready one.

Paz put his hands up, while chuckling a bit. "I have a long memory, may I remind you-"  
Din let himself forget about his anger, and smiling a bit remembering how the other Mando seemed to memorise his own moves when they were teenagers, to beat him in training  
"-and I remember when your Father* used your name in training once. You were all beaten up and bruised yet still determined to take me on."

Din closed his eyes and sighed, dropping his hand from near his blaster and letting it hang at his side. "I remember. Yet I didn't think you would commit my name to memory. Though it is a bit unfair now that you know my name and I don't know yours."  
It was a little risky asking this, as he knew the strictness to keeping your name secret and only revealing it to ones you trust, so Din thought, it'd be a small chance for him to tell me his na-

"It's Paz." The now named Paz said with ease.

"Paz Vizla?" To this Paz nodded. "Oh" Was all Din could say at the moment. It was easy to guess, as the Vizla clan were notorious for having near all members name start with P. And besides, the name Paz is uncommon.

They had now settled into a comfortable silence, neither really needing to say anything. Din leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, relaying all the new information with Paz doing the same on the opposite wall.  
Din feeling more at ease with the other knowing that Paz never truly meant what he said to him.

"So."

"...." He chose to be quiet, gesturing for Paz to continue.

"Who's the lucky man."

Lucky? And he doesn't berate me for liking a man?

"Uh, I thought you would drop it, as being.. gay-" Din didn't like the sound of it, it wasn't against the Creed but like all societys, the Mandalorian society had homophobes. But at least the Creed made sure that that wouldn't interfere with having each other's backs. "-isn't very liked by everyone. I thought you'd be against it and make fun of me."  
Din's head was now full on screaming at him. This was not how a Mandalorian acted. No acts of weakness. You have to stay strong.

"Well, I already have an inkling to who it would be and I wanted it to be confirmed. Din."

Din paled underneath his helmet. Thoughts now running amok distracted him to see that Paz was walking towards him, and now very close to him and had put his arms on either side of Din. It was only when an echo of a clunk from down the hallway did the Mandalorian snap back to reality and quickly realise the positions they were in.

More than once, Din was relieved that his helmet was on, to save his embarrassment of the other seeing how much he was blushing. "Uhh.. and who would that b-be?"  
Din cursed at himself for stuttering, he never stuttered.

Paz smirked underneath his blue helm, savoring the sight before him before moving his head to where Dins neck was, underneath the beskar helm, whispering, "Is it me?"

The choked sound that came from the other was all the confirmation Paz needed. "W-well.." Paz moved so their chests were touching, but loosening up the position he was in, to give more space to Din. Paz rested a hand on Din's hips, the other still beside his head effectively locking him in the position they were in.  
"You would be pleased to know that I... I feel the same way."  
Heat flushed through Din's body, his ears definitely reddening and his cheeks becoming scarlet.

"But.."

"Yes?" Paz didn't like where this was going.

"Today in the armory, how can you say that when you say all this to me? And saying that I am being a coward?"

Paz dipped his head in shame. "Like before, I lost my temper, but this time seeing the imprint on the beskar made me pissed at them, which I regrettably directed at you." Din stayed silent at this. A sigh came from the one in blue.

"Please, could you forgive me? I-I made a mistake and I don't want that to tarnish the feelings we have for eachother, I will do anything to make it up to you, just say the word-" A clink resounded from them.

Din rested his helmet against Paz's, the act of forgiveness and love. Din wrapped his arms around the other, changing the position to Paz leaning against him, Din's warmth shutting the other up. "I did already when you said you felt the same way, cyar'ika" (beloved)

They stood there, hugging one another for some time. Each both emotionally tired from confessing to each other, and also feeling unaccountable love. Even though they had a lot to address, they just wanted to savor this moment of feeling each other and the content of being with each other.

The silence was broken when Din spoke.

"Hey Paz?"

"Yes Din?"

"....I-I love you."

Paz gasped quietly, his thumb rubbing circles into Din's hips feeling the others anxiety at the statement. He nestled his head into the crook of the others neck before saying,

"I love you too."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
*Adoptive Father really, I couldn't find a way to put it into the story effectively.

Word count: 2420

Leave any requests you want about Din and Paz, and I'll be happy to make them. I can do smut, I'm not against that. Just provide a basic story cause no plot smut I don't like.  
Tell me what you think, and any things I can improve on.  
This is my first time writing this kind of stuff haha, so point out any grammar mistakes or miss spelt words if you're bothered enough to.  
I'll probs make another story maybe tomorrow or this night, depending on the motivation and ideas I have haha.


	2. Jealousy is hot don't worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paz looses control, outing himself to din with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah blah the same stuff. this is purely fiction and i do not own mandalorian rights.

( A/N Before baby Yoda. Maybe a few months or two)

Din had just come from a very pesky bounty, all the way in Tatooine. She put up a relative fight but was outmatched by the Mandalorian. All Din wanted to do now was get the rewards from terminating this womp rat and be done with it.

The Razor Crest landed loudly on the harden black rock of Naazul. It's not like this girl was so amazing at fighting, it's just that Din has been, 'distracted' these past few days. The bounty managed to get a few good hits in, damaging a bit of the Mandalorians chest plate.

The instant they had gotten onto the ship, Din immediately just shoved them into the frozen carbon slabs*. They had been chattering needlessly the entire time they had walked back to the ship.  
The Mandalorian walked down from the ship, the carbonite slab with the bounties immortalized terror-filled face following him in a soundless hover.

He got the bounty to the client, went to Greef, and got his credits. By now he was just pissed, the client had been the same way. Incessant chattering. Din could not fucking stand that, if from anyone.  
"Ok... maybe from one person." He thought it before he could stop himself.

Din shook his head, and made his way to the sewers. Contrary to popular belief, Mandalorian bases like this one wasn't just an armory, training ground, and resting. It had bars, pools, kitchens, game rooms, and med rooms.  
So all Din wanted was to go to the bar down in the sewers, and forget all this.

He entered into the sewers from an alleyway hid from open eyes. It gave Din great relief to be down here, this was his home. This is where he was raised and cared for, and trained to be one of the fabled legends, Mandalorians. "I'll always be in their debt"

Din came back to himself, setting a course to the bar. Maybe get a few shots of Spotchka. Wasn't alcoholic but did do the trick..-  
Din stumbled back from the force of the impact. He looked up and saw none other then Paz.

"Haha, watch where you're going ad'ika" (kid)

Din huffed at this, not liking being called a kid. He mumbled a few descriptive words regarding the other. This did not go unheard by Paz, who took a step back and laughed wholeheartedly.

"Who got under your armor today Mando?" Paz nearly teasing him, but seeming to be mindful of who drove him to act like he was.

"Just this asshole bounty." The other raised his eyebrow from under the blue helmet, the tiniest movement signifying to Din that that action had been made.

"Really? That's it? Would've thought it would be some Hut** tryna steal your puck." Din smiled at this, "It's kinda more than just a bounty hunter, it's a few things all mashed up together and they're just the cherry on top." Paz nodded understandingly.

"Well how about we go down to the bar? Get your mind distracted there, forget all about it. Eh?"

"I was actually heading there myself before I bumped into you Paz."

"Well then you care to get going now?"

Din nodded and they started walking in silence. While Paz looked all calm and collected, Din on the inside was freaking the fuck out. "Is it a date?" "Is he just offering this cause he feels bad?" "You better not screw this up Din." He didn't know Paz was feeling the same way.

•• sorry that this is a timeskip uwu ••

After a lot of turns, they made it to the bar. By now their hands were loosely linked, neither of them realising. Or Din did realise and didn't want to let go.

Din and Paz entered the bar, finding it not too crowded.  
Some newly trained Mandalorians were in there, asking the more experienced questions about their specific line of work. Whether it be a bounty hunter, smither, infantry, medic, or a foundling trainer.

Some looked up to see them, the bartender greeting them. The bar tender wasn't always there, as they were a Mandalorian too, but there was always a need of a bartender as their line of work put a toll on the mind and alcohol fixed that.

"'Ello you two. Looking to wind down or forget stuff?"

"The latter please, for the both of us."

Din looked up to him surprised, he didn't expect that he had something happen to him that he wanted to forget.

"Ah teh usual?"

Paz nodded in return, the bartender chuckling at some inside joke maybe. He lead Din to an open table, right up against the wall.

Now if anyone wondered how they drank, it was through a special straw they could extend from their helmet to drink without taking it off. A weird sight to see, but surrounded by other Mandos, it wasn't so weird.

The music in the background was some kind of jazz, a mellow type. "It really adds to the steam punk effect." Din thought chuckling.

"What?" Paz took note of the others amusement, heart fluttering at Din's laugh.

"Ha, just the music really does make this place have a steampunk vibe."

They both started to laugh quietly, as they had never really noticed it before and now that they did, it seemed 'hilarious'.

"So why are you getting the same stuff I'm getting?" Din changed the topic, as it had been gnawing away at his brain, trying to think of anything that someone could hurt or just make him to the point he wants to forget. And the best way to kill someone slowly.

"Mmm. Well just these.." Paz trailed off. This wasn't like him and Din was starting to become a little concerned.

"You do know that we're up to the point where we can talk freely right? For Makers sake, in training once years ago you straddled me to make a point that any position can harm someone."

Paz smiled fondly underneath his helmet before he became serious, "Yeah but this is.. this is kind of different. No one did this to me on ill intent."  
Now Din was confused. The only thing he could think of is Paz liking someone, but that was ludicrous as the other hadn't dated anyone in the past few years. So to suddenly like someone? It didn't make sense, so Din just dismissed it. Not to mention it hurt his heart to think anymore about it.

"Is that even possible? I can only think of you liking someone and that's just-"

Their conversation was interrupted by a girl loudly talking over Din.

"Oh heyyyy guysss, whatcha-whatcha doin?" It was clear that she was intoxicated if the smell of alcohol was anything to go by. But still, Paz didn't like it that she interrupted Din.

"We were just talking before you barged in, 'milady'." Din turned to look at Paz, eyes widening from the disrespect he was giving to a fellow Mandalorian.

"Aww you-ya'll don't need to *hic* be like thatttt, I'mm ssure s-sugarplums here does-doesn't mind rightt?"

At this point she had come to sit down next to Din, playing with the hair that escaped her helmet. Paz looked away and tried to control himself from his anger and some other emotion he couldn't pinpoint.

One of the waitresses came around and placed down their drinks, Din staring curiously at Paz's red shot and his own green one. The girl giggled loudly and started talking to Din, where Paz couldn't be bothered to listen into. He feared he might lose his self control.

It was only until did the drunken girl spill Din's drink all over his pants. Seeing her rubbing her hand all over his thigh and laughing prettily, and Din's clear discomfort made Paz stand up rather abruptly.

"Aw whats-s the matterr de-dear?"

"The matter is is that you have your hands all over my friends body, uncaring of how he feels. And how I feel about what you're doing to my friend." Paz so much growled out, gritting his teeth. Din was his. He wasn't going to let some poor excuse of a Mandalorian touch places only he should touch.

The intoxicated girl simply just laughed it off, like it was some hilarious joke, not noticing the bar had gone quiet in anticipation.  
She continued to move her hand up and down Din's thigh, the other coming up to touch his neck.

Paz didn't like that. He didn't like that she was ignoring Din, with him saying to stop. And he most certainly did not fucking like it when the bitch tried to lift his fucking helmet!

Paz lent over the table and whispered into the girls ear, "If you didn't realise, Din isn't yours for touching. I am. And if you're going to make what I have uncomfortable, then I suggest to get your weapons ready because I am going to kill you, slut."  
Paz grounded out, his hand on his blaster and the other on her chest, fingers grabbing her chest plate and throwing her roughly onto the ground.

Her friends from the other side of the bar got up, obviously angry that Paz had done that. But before they could even come over, Paz was already pulling Din up from his seat and briskly walking out of the bar with a rageful aura.  
Though Din managed to throw a few credits to the somewhat amused bartender.

Once they were outside and a good way away, Paz thrust Din up against the wall, earning a shocked groan from the other Mandalorian. Din's heart was going haywire, the most adrenaline he's ever felt coursing through his veins in a long time.

"What the hell was that Paz?" Demanded Din, he was still confused as to what happened.

A predatorial growl emanated from the taller and stronger Mandalorian before he harshly said, "You're fucking mine Din."  
Din pushed against him using the wall to propel himself and attacking Paz to the ground, their beskar armor making a ding when hitting the ground.

"I belong to no one, unless they prove worthy enough to have me." His Mandalorian training refusing for him to submit, but also his whole body wanted to submit, to feel safe and dominated by Paz.

Paz rolled them over so he was straddling Din, grabbing Din's hands and placed them at the top of his head, holding them there. A deep sense of protectiveness overcame Paz and he couldn't help what he said next.

"You're the one I want to forget about Din." Paz's tone became softer, but he didn't get up off from Din. Later on Dyn would look back on this and be surprised how no one saw them.

"Why?"

"Because... because I am in love with you."

Din quickly used his legs to kick Paz off of him, standing up and watched as the other man got up.

"You what?"

Paz took a deep shuddering breath, clearly adamant to this whole predicament. "I am in love with you Din. Ever since that day we trained for the last time I came to terms that I more than admired you. Over time it became stronger as I watched myself and you mature. Now I'm ready to accept rejection, I made a mistake for getting jealous at the girl for touching you in such a way, when in my mind you're mine."

Din stood there, silent as he was shocked at Paz's confession. Paz sighed, the sound crackling as it came through his modulator. He turned away from Din feeling utterly defeated and embarrassed, and started to walk away.

"Wait."

Paz turned around, his head hanging low. To see such a powerful Mandalorian in there lowest moments, anyone would try to help them.

"Who said I never loved you back?"

Paz's head snapped up, cocking to one side as he tried to detect any lying in the sentence. Din felt a great weight come off his chest as he said it, because he had been bottling it up for a long time.

"Y-you do?"

"I have for a long time, Paz." Din walked towards Paz, stopping right before him. He leaned upwards to the underneath of Paz's helm, so he could hear him better. "And besides jealousy is hot, don't worry." Din's hot breath tickled Paz's neck, which made Paz's dominance over him rise.

"And you have proven yourself to me that you'd do good to have me. I accept your offer of love and companionship."

To complete what Din had said, he rested his forehead on the others***. Paz audibly exhaled, all tension and sadness ebbing away now that he was able to have what he so longed for.

"How about we go outside? Just talk for a bit?"

"But you know the risk of two Mandalorians being seen together outside Din."

"I know. But what kind of boyfriend would I be to let that stop us. It's only a risk after all. We are both trained in stealth, are we not?"

Paz's heart crooned at hearing Din say he was willing to be his boyfriend. It sounded so funny, as they were both men.

"Alright my mesh'la" (beautiful)

Din smiled underneath, cheeks undoubtedly reddening. For once in all the Imperial chaos and killing, he felt safe. No need to be on guard around his loved one. He could drop all barriers and finally be himself.

Paz took his hand, threading their fingers together. This was not like before, where only Din had noticed and longed to be closer but couldn't because he didn't know if the other reciprocated, but now..

Both noticed and Din loved how perfectly his hand fit with the other males.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Word count: 2482

Woa phew that took like an hour. Now I have to edit aaah. But next oneshot I'm not aiming for the whole 'wow I like you too' but an already established relationship.

*I don't know what they're called, but it's what Han Solo got encased in, and in the first chapter of The Mandalorian the noble man also had this done to him.

**Hut is a race that Mandalorians have been against for generations, as the Huts are a more cowardly society who try to steal bounties from Mandalorians instead of doing the hard work.

***Of course its with their helmets on. It would just be too repetitive to keep saying 'with their helms on' or something like that.

Feedback is appreciated, and requests for my next one shots. Can do smut, for anyone who wants it. No plot smut though. Tomorrow I'll see if I can write more. I want this to be fun and free not a tight schedule you know, this is just me finally putting my thoughts down on paper (text I guess haha)

Peace.


	3. I want to see all of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paz and din wanting to see each other dispite the creed saying no. so paz goes to chief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Mandalorian, this is purely fiction

(A/N still before baby Yoda, conflicts with my story if it is)

Din and Paz had been dating close to 1 year, and by this time Paz longed to see Din's face. Sure they had had sex, but that was with the helmets on.  
Paz wanted to feel the other's hair and make little braids, and he wondered whether it'd be black or brown or blonde.

Paz and Din knew the Creed and the strict rules stating that "You are not allowed to take off your own helmet in the presence of a living thing. If you do, you cannot put it on ever again." Paz didn't want to break the code, he still wanted and was a Mandalorian through and through, the same going to Din.

The predicament Paz was in led him to now consulting to Chief in the armoury.

"You do know that I am not a counsellor, right?" The female Mandalorians front was turned away from Paz as she tended to repair another Mandos armour. There was an underlying humorous intent in her voice like she was pitying his predicament.

"Just hear me out Chief, please." Chief tilted back her head, audibly sighing for a long time before turning around and faced Paz with her hand on her hips. Small chuckles escaped her lips, shaking her head with amusement.

"Alright Paz, what is it then? I swear if it is about Din again-"

"It is" Interrupted Paz, albeit sheepishly.

Chief all but clicked her tongue, before resuming to her work. The sparks from her hitting the metal lit up her golden helm, showing the intricate carvings carved there years ago. "I thought you two had run out of problems to come to me to Paz."

At this, the infantry Mandalorian rested his head in his heads, "Me too Chief." he said, the sentenced muffled by his hands. Light laughter resonated in the room as Chief continued to hammer away at the now identified shoulder piece.  
"Well, I'm all ears, Paz. I feel like I am a therapist now, my age is catching up to me giving me all this wisdom."

Paz smiled underneath his helmet at his Chiefs words. "Well you are certainly wise, but I guess it's just my inexperience making me having to go to you. And don't deny you don't do the same to the others, Chief."

The female just scoffed at the statement but staying quiet as she now started to carve the hot metal, purging of its flaws. Paz took this as an opportunity to continue talking, smirk not leaving his face.

"We've been together for nearly a year, right? And not once have we.." Paz hesitated, what if Chief didn't like what he was going to ask and rebuffed him?

"You wish to see his face, correct?" Chief's words cut through his thoughts, startling him. Paz hastily looked up to her seeing her nonchalantly sandpaper the shoulder piece while looking at him.  
"U-uh, yeah I guess. But I would never act on it if we can't do it, I will always uphold the Creed and never break any of its rules. All I wanted was to ask that's all-"

"You're not the first one I've had to deal with, with this same problem and desire, Paz." Chief cut his fast rambling, shutting him up. She stopped what she was doing entirely and leaned up against the furnace, the blue flames seeming to not bother her.

"And yes the Creed was taught to say do not let anyone see your face, but there is another part to it." "Maker, really?" Paz thought, eagerly waiting on her next sentence.

"It is plainly said, 'But you may take off your helmet in the presence of a loved one, a mate, or spouse.'" Chief recited off from memory. Paz narrowed his eyes on her, feeling a bit pissed that she never cared to mention this when he had other relationships and had this same problem.

Chief put her hand up, clearly knowing what Paz was thinking. "You have every right to feel this way, but let me ask you, have you ever felt this same love and care in previous relationships?"

"....No, I guess not." Paz realised.

"I am sharing this part of the Creed to you because of exactly that. If I had told you this years ago, how many people would you have revealed your face too?" Paz opened his mouth to object, hands tightening their hold on the bench he was sitting on.  
He opted to say nothing but to continue listening.

"I thought so. I can see that you and Din truly love each other, and I know you never intend to part from him, right Paz?" It was clear she already knew the answer but still wanted to hear Paz say it.

"I never want to leave Din, he's my.. my soulmate, now that I think about it." Paz straightened his posture, smiling as thought about Din by his side for as long as they lived. Chief nodded approvingly and moved to a different project she was working on, a Rathtar* sigil.

"Then I can wholeheartedly say that yes, you and Din can remove each other's helmets. Just make sure-"

"-that no one else is present, yes I know." Paz's happiness was going through the roof, his heart beating fast in excitement to the possibility of seeing the others face. But then doubt started to claw its way into the frays of Paz's mind.

What if Din didn't like how he looked? What if Din was a race that despised humans? Paz knew he wouldn't care what race Din was, as he feel in love with Din's personality, not his looks. Cause he never saw them in the first place.

"But Chief, what if when we reveal each other's race and he won't like how I look? That he's repulsed by how I look?" He hated that he was letting himself be conquered by this silly insecurities but he couldn't help it.

Chief paused her work and walked over to where Paz was sitting, intent on getting her words across clearly. "Paz. From what I see, Din would never do that. I know this because of how much Din loves you, I am 100% sure that that would never happen. And don't worry, I know he's human."

Paz looked at he quizzically, before dismissing it as she is the Chief and he isn't surprised she would know that. "That does help a bit but.." He trailed off, sighing.

Chief bumped him on his shoulder, "You'll never know what he'll do if you continue to sit here sulking over what ifs." Paz nodded at this, standing up to his full height, his spine cracking from sitting down for so long.

"Thank you Chief, so much." Paz could not wait to get back to Din and tell him of what Chief told him. As he turned to leave, Chief called out to him.

"As I know this is your first time seeing each other, do you need protection? You could be able to hold a child-"

"AH NO" Paz got what she was trying to say, and walked as briskly as he could without running, hearing Chief laugh loudly as he left. The normal bangs resuming as she continued on her projects.

Once Paz was a good way from the armourer, he slowed down. "No no, I would never do that. Having sex right aftee Din has showed me his fa- no, whole person. This is us going the final step, and having sex is not the first thing to do.". Paz shook his head, blushing furiously.

The Mando just continued walking down the sewer halls, stopping to talk to the young foundlings that ran around the place. Even his stature didn't affect how the little ones interacted with him. In the moment, he felt a part of him tugging towards the children, in a more fatherly sense.  
Paz shook his head, more than once he caught himself wondering what it'd be like to have a child. Even though he loved what the Mandalorians did, and loved being one, he knew this place wasn't right to raise his own child. Though Din probably had some different opinions.

He came to a stop in front of a door, the entrance to Din's residence. Din didn't stay in there too much as he was always on a bounty hunt far far away, but these past few days Paz and Din decided they needed time for themselves. The door opened as Paz entered the pin, revealing to the completely clean abode of Din.

In this sense, Din and Paz were complete opposites when it came to how they cleaned up. Din was immaculate, everything spotless while Paz couldn't care less. He maintained it to some level because of hygiene, but not to the extent of Dins.

Paz walked inside, the door closing behind him. "Hey Din?" He looked around trying to find his lover. "Right here." Paz didn't have time to react as Din somehow launched from the ceiling, and tackled Paz. Loud boisterous laughter erupted from Din as he took in the silence and most likely shocked expression of Paz.

"Pfft wow Din. So mature, I applaud you." Paz started to slowly clap, "No I really do, congratulations." Din gave him a deadpan look. Din stood up, offering his hand to Paz which he took.

"So why'd you come in here?"

"Um am I not allowed to come into my lovers room without a reason?" Din sighed loudly, chuckling afterwards.

"Of course you can, mesh'la" (beautiful)

"But uh yeah I do actually have a reason why I'm here.." Paz went to sit on the bed, Din following and sitting beside him. "...And that is?" Din said as Paz went quiet.

"O-ok, so we've been together for a year, right?"

Din looked at him curiously before nodding.

"And all that time, we have not once seen each others.. f-faces." He rushed this all out, his frame slightly trembling, waiting for Din's reaction. Paz knew how much Din upheld the Creed, and so did himself, but there was something else to it for Din.

The other Mandalorian looked away.  
But Paz still continued, despite the dread latching onto his heart.

"And I want to change that-"

"Paz! You know we can't see each others faces, it's against the creed!"

"I-I know-"

"No you don't! We are Mandalorians and I am never giving up the Creed for you!"

"...." Shit that fucking hurt Paz thought. His eyes threatening to spill tears. He didn't want to be around Din, not at the time being. Paz stood up soundlessly, and made his way to the entrance, not sparing as so much as a glance towards Din. He didn't get very far as Din grabbed his wrist, tugging hard so Paz suddenly ended up in the chest of the other.

"No, you've made your words perfectly clear, I need to leave." Paz's voice cracked as he started to cry. This was the first time he had cried in 20 years. Somehow Din knew, and wrapped his arms around the bigger man.

"I'm sorry Paz, that was crude and reckless of me to say. I kept cutting you off, say what you want to say. Please." Paz relaxed into the others hold, trying to contain himself and berating himself for overreacting.

"O-ok.. What I was going to say is that I talked to the Chief and-" Paz took a moment to look at Din, the smaller male nestled in his arms waiting for what he had to say. He exhaled, all awkwardness he felt ebbing away.

"-she said that there is another part of the Creed."

"What?"

Paz nodded before continuing, massaging the others shoulders like how Din likes it.

"Chief explained that it said, something along the lines of, 'But you are allowed to show your face to a loved one, mate, or spouse providing there isn't anyone else present.'"

Paz heard Din mutter "Oh my Maker." Deep chuckles rumbled in his chest, before letting go of the other one.

"So that means..."

"We can see each other. Let me see all of you Din."

Din smiled so hard beneath his helmet, this would be the first time he would show anyone his face. It would make their relationship so much more easier. Before Din could wonder about it anymore, and likely get doubts, Paz stepped in.

"And never think that I won't find you absolutely beautiful Din, I have loved you for your character not how you look." Paz made sure to reassure Din, not wanting the other to self doubt himself.

"...So do you want to take off our helms now?" Din tentatively asked, hands clenching and unclenching, a habit Paz picked up that Din would do when he was nervous. Paz took Din's hands in his to calm Din.

"Yes, only if you feel comfortable doing it."

Din didn't trust his voice so all he did was nod. He was so scared that the other was maybe a human hater, and would immediately break up. What if the scars on his face made Paz repulsed? Din mentally shook his head, gaining control and reigning back his emotions.

Paz started to lift up his helmet, Din fighting against his training, it shouting at him to stop the person taking off his helmet. It reached halfway off of his face now, and Din couldn't control his hammering heart.

...

It came off.

"You don't have to close your eyes, little one."

He hadn't even realised he had shut them, and hesitantly opened them. He looked at Paz seeing that he had not yet taken off his helmet.  
Paz saw all the alarms of self doubt and fear as Din tried to make himself smaller.  
Paz took a step closer to Din, his eyes taking in every feature on Din's face. His black hair dropping to his shoulders, his long eyelashes, and his large chocolate brown eyes. 

Din on the other hand was freaking out. He didn't think that Paz was admiring him, and instead looking at him with disgust. "I'm so-sorry.." Din mumbled out.

Paz snapped from his stare and immediately became concerned. "Sorry for what mesh'la?" "No don't say that, I am not beautiful." "Yes you are."  
Paz guided him to the bed, sitting them down.

"Take off my helmet Din." Din hesitated for a bit, before lifting off Paz's helmet. (A/N I have no clue how Paz looks, so imma make it up)

They both looked at each other, all doubts forgotten as they memorised each others features. Paz raised his hand and stroked Din's cheek, feeling the stubble there. Din gazed into Paz's electric blue eyes, seeing the scar going up his cheek through his eye.

"Y-you're so handsome Din.." Paz whispered out.

Paz got the luxury of seeing the other go red, but this time it felt different. Like they had blushed for the first time, neglecting all the times they made each other flushed.

Din couldn't help himself, but started to move his face closer to Paz's. Paz took notice and his heart started to beat faster. Din stopped where their lips were nearly touching, his hot breath tickling Paz's neck.

"..You want to do this?.." Paz whispered softly, acting as though Din is the most precious thing and he is scared to break him.

"...Yes..."

Paz took the plunge and pressed his lips against Din's. They stayed still for a moment, before needing more. Din moved his lips, mentally shouting how can someone's lips feel so soft?! Paz took off his gloves and placed one against Din's neck and the other threading his hands through Din's black curls. Paz swiped his tongue against Din's bottom lip, silently asking for Din's permission.

Din opened his mouth ever so slightly, giving Paz the opportunity to enter his tongue into Din's mouth. Din slightly groaned into the kiss, feeling Paz dominate him as he explored his mouth. Din moved his hands up to Paz's face, cupping his face. Their eyelashes touching as they continued to kiss with fever.  
Din trying to pour everything he ever had built up into the kiss. A tear escaped his eyes, his chest nearly exploding with intense love. Din felt so safe, he felt numb but could only feel Paz's hands and his lips.

They begrudgingly pulled away from lack of air, a string of saliva connecting them as they panted. Paz noticed that Din was crying, and wiped his tears with his thumb. Only to make Din cry more.

"I-I love you s-so so much" Din stumbled out, his tears making his brown eyes shine.

Paz smiled, and started to tear up.

Paz lent to Din's ear and said quietly, "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.." (I love you too)  
He leaned back and rested his forehead, the familiar clink not being heard as for once they didn't have their helms on. They stayed like that for a bit, just relishing each others company before Paz slowly stood up.

"It's getting close to dark, I recommend that we retire to bed."

Din hummed in agreement, still dazed from their kiss. Paz began taking off his Mandalorian armor, leaving the comfortable leather bodysuit underneath on show. Din stood and did the same, putting their armor in a small pile.

As they both did the things they needed to do to get ready for sleep, Din called out to Paz.  
"Would you like to sleep here? My bed is big enough for the two of us." Din fumbled with his hands somewhat anxiously waiting for the other to reply.

"Sure Din, I would be glad to." Paz loudly said from the bathroom. Din felt silly for even fretting about it, they had just seen each others faces. "Paz truly loves me" Din had to remind himself.

Paz came out of the bathroom a bit later with nothing but some shorts on, making Din blush and try not to stare. Sure they had sex and seeing each others bodys, but this was the first time seeing the full package.

Din started to do the same, taking off his body suit and quickly putting some pants on from his closet. As he finally got ready, he turned around to see that Paz was already in bed, eyes nearly shut. Din smiled fondly, before shutting off the lights and setting up the security protocols.  
Once all done, Din was sure Paz was asleep. Din got in bed, the mattress dipping. He laid down back turned from Paz, only to be startled when Paz moved towards him and wrapped his arms around Din.

Din could feel the heat coming off from Paz in waves, and he let himself turn around to face him, snuggling into Paz's bare chest. They laid there, both calm and at peace with the other by their side.

This was different, they had not barriers between them. Din looked up at the sleeping form of Paz, and said quietly, "How did I ever get someone like you? I love you with all my heart.."  
It was nearly before Din feel asleep that Paz replied.

"I don't know, but I'm never letting you go."

Din slipped into a deep sleep, eyelashes fluttering and smile on his face.

••••••••••••••

Word count: 3343

*Rathtar is the monster from Episode VII The Force Awakens, where Hans is on the Millenium Falcon and the people he has debts to come on. And bringing these slimy hairy sacks with tentacles with them.

I am very proud of this, that was no joke my first kissing scene I've had to write and surprisingly I don't hate it haha.

Requests open, fluff, angst, or smut idc but I do like your ideas. And leave feedback, I love to see how I can improve.  
Btw, when I release these chapters, I might be a day ahead as I have EST time.

Peace.


	4. Do you even have time for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paz wanting dins attention, which kinda doesnt work in the type of attention he wants and instead gets a fight. for starmuphin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont own Mandalorian, purely just me wanting to see different stories about them

(A/N this takes place in the 3rd chapter of the Mandalorian) (A/N requested by starmuphin)

When Paz saluted Din off of the planet Naazul, he didn't expect Din to contact him a few days after. Sure he worried about the others well being but never thought that the Mando would reach out to him. 

They had been exchanging words since them, and Paz found out that Din and the Child were on the planet Sorgan, that had no connections to the New Republic.  
Din was sure that it wasn't even registered in the New Republic, which made it all the better for their safety. 

Sometimes Paz would ask himself why he felt such protectiveness towards the other Mandalorian ever since that call, which then afterwards he would counter that it was part of his training.  
The Creed strictly stated that any Mandalorian not assisting another Mando if they had the option to would-be disowned if found out. As of the hefty consequence, Paz would always justify himself back on that reason.

So Paz only found himself at peace when the other called. Din strictly said for only him to reach out because the line could be followed if Paz set his line to Sorgan, and it is safer vice versa.  
Though Paz wished he was able to call him, he didn't want to endanger both of them, obviously.

Paz withdrew from the busy common room, intent on trying to sleep or do something calming.  
It wouldn't do any good to his mental health if he continuously pondered on the two.  
Pax couldn't even distract himself by grabbing a puck or two from Greef as Din most likely killed him if the blaster smoke coming from the man was enough to go by. 

"Maybe I could read a few Mandore* books.." Paz wondered to himself as he strode to his designated room. He just really needed to draw his mind away from Din. He was sure to call Paz and tell him everything was okay.

The Mando stepped inside his room, firstly checking the security cameras to see if anyone tried to get it. All he saw were a few younglings laughing and giggling as they tried to guess his password. Paz smiled at the scene, them getting found by another Mando telling them to scurry off.

"Maybe that's what I can do tomorrow, take some others shift and train the younglings." Paz truly had a gift with the children, they were always so keen to follow his instructions and their childish charm always lifted Paz's mood. 

Suddenly the exhaust from the day overcame Paz, a good reminder that he wasn't invincible. With this Paz decided to finally go to sleep.  
As the Mando took off the last piece of heavy armour his helmet lit up and a mechanical voice began saying "Incoming call from; Mandalorian #083". Paz immediately recognised that as Din's number.

The Mando briskly walked over to his blue weathered helmet and grabbed the earpiece from the inside of the helm. Paz put it in his ear, hearing the robotic voice declaring "Call connected".

At first, all he heard was static for a few seconds. Then Din's voice came in coos of the Child in the background.

"Hey."

"Are you good?" Paz totally didn't rush that out.

Deep chuckling came from the other, definitely noticing.

"Yes, we're both good, even Cara." Cara? He hadn't heard of a Cara before. 

Paz's contemplating cessation made Din realise he hadn't explained Cara.

"Oh yeah, Cara is this rebel stormtrooper that I met a week ago. She's-" She? Paz thought jealously. "-a really good fighter, as her stating that she has had multiple professions that would most likely have her head."

"And that's good?" 

"Well have you ever met anyone that lived life safely and did legal jobs and they had extreme skill in shooting and combat?" 

"'pfft' No."

"My point exactly. She's an incredible fighter with excellence shooting skill, maybe if she joined the Mandalorians she could be like us."

Paz clicked his tongue, shaking his head making his brown hair side-swept. "I highly doubt that Din."

"Mmm, it was just a thought, Paz." Din laughed at him other. Where in any other situation someone laughing at him, they'd more than likely get an uppercut heading their way.  
But with Din he didn't care, his laugh was too rare and beautiful for Paz to care on the words. "Oh Maker, who thinks of these things, I should stop or else I'll get-" 

"What about you, what's going on Naazul?" Din's voice cutting his thoughts.

Paz wondered on that question for a minute, trying to piece together a sentence that would portray all the chaos Din left behind without Dim feeling bad.

"Well..-"

"You can tell me if it's fucked."

"Yeah, it is shit fucked with how you left it." Paz heard the other sigh at this. "But don't worry, I'm sure things will settle down soon."

"I don't think it will, not until the client gets what he ordered me to get." 

"And you won't let him, right?" Truth be told that Paz already cared for the Child, mainly because of how much he could tell Din cared about it.  
Din to other people was very closed off, only talking about business. But down here and with him, Din was quite different. Paz prided himself with being one of the few friends Din had.

"No, I won't ever. But I won't be able to fend off all of the possible bounty hunters all by myself."

"That's untrue Din. I have seen you take done countless squads of banded together Ex-Empire soldiers."

Din tried to get around that but knew that was true and he'd be more than capable staving off a few bounty hunters. "Uh but.. I just- hmm. I need company, Paz, if I'm being truthful. Cara doesn't understand the many rules of the Mandalorian and I need a good sparring partner."

"Do you want me to come to Sorgan then?"

"Yeah basically. The main reason I called."

This was pretty big favour and risk Din was taking. 

"What if I was followed?"

"I know you won't Paz, you're a Mandalorian." He said that like it explained everything.

"How long do you want me to stay with you?" Truth be told that Paz was over the moon knowing that he could go to Sorgan and meet Din there, but still he needed to ask questions and not plunge into the whole thing.

"I don't know, but long enough so we can gather our bearings and make a concrete plan."

"Ok then, if that's all, should I start getting ready to leave now or tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrow would be best. No doubt it's around midnight for you." Paz hummed in agreement.

"Well, all I need from you is Sorgans location and I should be there tomorrow at 10 am."

Some things getting dropped Paz could hear in the background, with Din scolding the thing that did it. More likely it was the child.

"Ok, ok, I gotta go, the Childs being a bit angsty that I'm not playing with him. I'll see you tomorrow."

The call clicked and disconnected. Paz felt a little pissed when the Child interrupted their call, something that had been happening more often lately. Paz sighed and took out the earpiece, setting it on the bedside table. Laying down, Paz tried to not let his mind be filled with envy with the Child as he went to sleep. 

•• next day ••

As Paz finalised the ship into hyperspeed, he got up from the seat and made his way to the back of the ship. He sat down and picked up one of his blasters, intent on cleaning it.  
Even with his ship in hyperspeed, the travel to get to Sorgan was 6 hours. Paz had made sure to stock up his engines fuel, and a few emergency crates of it.

As Paz got to his last weapon (he had a lot of weapons), the ship finally ended the hyperspeed, slowing down to a stop to reveal the beautiful green and blue planet. It looked nice without all the buildings and having millions of people on it. It just seemed cleaner.

The Mando sat down in the cockpit seat, taking his ship off of autopilot mode. He maneuvered the ship to a safe descent to the planet. 

•• sorry another time skip uwu ••

The ship landed smoothly, in what seemed to be a forest. Really the entire planet was a forest, but to find a clearing to land was hard. Paz checked Din's location and saw that he was only a few kilometres away. Paz decided to take his speed bike, as he just wanted to see Din. "Not cause I like him or anything." Paz thought to himself, trying to find truth in the thought.

Instead of pondering it more, Paz got on the speed bike and went at the fastest speed to get to where Dins location was. It took around 20 minutes to see the Razor Crest, but no Din or the Child. Paz thought nothing of it, and 'parked'** his speed bike next to one of the gigantic trees around him. 

A female voice suddenly came behind the ship before Paz could settle himself. 

"Good your back Mando, I am not the best at taking care of this thin-" 

She rounded the corner and stopped, evidently realising this wasn't the Mandalorian she was thinking of. Immediately, she whipped out a blaster and trained it at him, hands steady and stance nearly perfect Paz noted.

He sighed and put his hands up. This must be the ex-rebel shock trooper, seeing the tattoo on her arm.

"I am not here regarding the Empire, I am your Mandos friend. He called me last night asking me to come here."

This didn't seem to waver the woman's glare at him, and her blaster still pointing at him.

"How should I trust you? For all I know is that you are wearing an ex-Mandos armour-" Paz gagged unknowingly behind his helmet, the mere suggestion making him feel sick. "-and you just want to get to the Child, to do torturous things to it."

"I am a Mandalorian, and I am to help another Mandalorian if I am able to. This is the way." Paz hoped Din had used that expression before because really the only other way to show he was a Mandalorian was to fight her. His skill might make her realise this.

But there seemed to be no need, as the eyes of the other widened and she hesitantly put away her blaster, chuckling afterwards.

"Forgive me, as I never thought I would encounter two Mandalorians in the same year."

Paz nodded, opting to say nothing. 

"Well, I think introductions are in order. I am Cara Dune, ex-Rebel shock trooper."

"Just refer to me as Mando." Paz plainly said, his posture giving away no emotion. The woman hummed, then moving to sit down. Paz did the same, back against the tree. Some time had passed before Cara spoke again.

"You're armoured different to Mando. Not in the material, but just how it was made. Is there any reason for that?" This Mando Cara was talking to seemed more approachable than the other, so Cara took this as an opportunity to ask questions she always wanted to ask.

"This is an easy enough question." Paz thought.  
"Well, he is a lightweight Mando, whereas I am a big infantry Mando. There are different classes to choose, you getting different armour to easily pick out the ones in a specific class."

Cara's mouth made an 'O' shape, going quiet. It wasn't long before footsteps could be heard from the forest, getting closer towards them. Paz knew it was Din, the way he walked was pretty obvious.

Din made his way into the clearing, his vision immediately snapping to the new person, before he realised it was Paz.

(A/N, any speech that has = at the front and end means they are speaking in Mandore)

=Paz! Did you get here safely?= Paz tilted his head to the side, wondering why they suddenly were talking in their native language. Cara just looking confused now, she had never heard this speech before.

=Yeah no it was fine. No one-tailed me or anything.=

=Good, good. Wheres your ship?=

=It's a far way from here, took my speeder to get here.= Paz said while placing his hand on the bike.

=Do you want to come in or anything?=

Paz laughed a bit, Din's heart totally not fluttering. =It sounds like we're old ladies that retired, Din.=  
Din chuckled a bit. 

=Maybe, but do you want to see him?= It took a moment for Paz to realise that Din was talking about the Child. 

=Yeah, I would like that. I've been worrying about it lately.= 

Din looked at him with probably a smirk on his face.

"Cara." The female was startled from the sudden address. "Yeah?"

"Where is the Child?" 

"Oh he's just in the ship, I put him to sleep."

"How long ago was that?"

"3 hours I guess."

Din sighed, knowing they wouldn't be able to put the little womp rat back to sleep if they woke him up. Din faced Paz, "Maybe tomorrow."

The two suns were setting, darkness slowly creeping in to claim the night. "Yeah ok. I'll go back to my ship and stay there for the night." Paz turned and hopped onto his speeder. 

=Paz.=

The other dipped his head to convey he was listening. Din placed his hand on the other hand, the gesture strangely intimate. 

=I'm really glad that you're here Paz.= Din quietly said. Paz smiled, squeezing Din's hand before revving up the bike and saluting to Din like on Naazul, before zooming away.

______ Month later.

Now, something Paz had noticed was that the Child garnered a lot of attention from Din. Paz knew that was required of a foundling, to be taught and guided through the strange world they were in but he couldn't help but notice that this was a lot.  
Paz and Cara had gotten close over the past month, bonding over torture techniques and their most troublesome missions.

Even with Cara as a distraction, Paz still had bubbling anger and jealousy he tried so hard to keep under wraps.  
Right now he was next to a lake, gloves off and his hands in the cold water, like a comfort. His mind was a mess, one thought trying to conquer the other and his whole frame trembling. He never quite experienced this before and did not fucking like this at all. He was somewhat angry at Din and angry at himself. He knew that if he wanted Din's attention he should just ask for it, but it made him cringe at the idea. He was no teenager anymore.

A sigh escaped his lips, the modulator crackling. Why was he like this? Never in any relationships he has had did he feel this kind of jealousy and anger. This had to be more, not just him needing the other to focus on him.

"Paz is this where you've been-" The intruder wasn't able to finish his sentence, as Paz leapt up and threw a gas bomb without even trying to identify the person. "God, Paz, what the fuck are you doing?" Din coughed as some gas got into his helmet.

"Shit," Paz thought, "That's Din. Who else knows my name." He stood his ground as the grey cleared. In its place revealed Din looking a bit agitated.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you, I thought it was a bounty hunter." 

"A bounty hunter that knows your name? Seriously, Paz, you've been acting weirdly these past few days."  
Din didn't know what was suddenly going on between them, but it wasn't the time to have this kind of dispute. All Din got from Paz was a sigh, and him reaching his hand onto his neck, kneading the tense muscles. 

"It wouldn't and shouldn't matter Din. My problems aren't your concern."

Din huffed at this, now fully annoyed at the other man. The other had seemed to be avoiding him the past 3 days, trying to escape his presence. Clearly doing it again.

"Your problems do matter to me, Paz,-"

Paz laughed scornfully, his voice filled with bitterness. "No, it doesn't, Mando, because if it would you would be able to figure it out. Oh wait you can't, you're always coddling that stupid Child."  
Realisation flowed over Din by what Paz was hinting.

"Is that why you've been so moody lately? Because you feel like I haven't been paying enough attention to you? You do realise how fucking stupid and petty that is?" Din didn't even acknowledge how rude he was currently being, too caught up in confusing emotions and pent up stress.

"Yeah, that is it Mando. It's so dumb and idiotic to be like this, isn't it? So very unlike a Mandalorians character to be like this? Wow, how can I be one, sorry that I let FUCKING HUMAN EMOTIONS RULE OVER ME." Paz shouted at the other. He could not believe that Din wasn't able to recognize that he was going to be like this.

Din glared at him strongly, his anger rising. "You asshole, of course, I know that. But it isn't your character to be like this." 

"There is a lot you don't know about my 'character'." Paz mimicked fiercely. Din was getting under his nerves, his filter of speech not working anymore in his head.

Din ran up to the other, doing a roundhouse kick before Paz could react. Paz fell to the ground, now fuming. 

"Has that knocked some fucking sense into you now?!" 

Paz didn't respond, except pulling his blaster on the other. Din's eyes widened, he never thought that Paz would train a blaster at him. 

Din tried to regain his emotions, lest he does anything more moronic. Like, rile Paz up even further. 

"Okay, okay, let's just calm down for a second." Din unsheathed a knife out of sight of Paz.

"Why? You just accused me of being a terrible Mandalorian."

=JUST LISTEN.= Wasn't the best way to go, but Paz closed his mouth.

"I understand that I have been directing all my focus to the Child lately, but you have to accept that I have to make sure it hasn't hurt itself or been captured by a hired assassin from the Client."

Paz grumbled, seeing reason but still not letting go. 

"But let me ask you more calmly this time, why would you of all people get bothered by this?"  
Slowly Paz lowered the dark painted blaster, the machine powering down.

"I-... I think it's because.." Just fucking get it out, come on Paz. Just say it. Paz inhaled trying to suppress his nervousness. 

"Because I've found that my care for you is unnormal and I wish for you to be my side because you alleviate my active mind... I don't know why, but you do and I'm humiliated by this as this isn't natural.."  
Oh, Maker, it felt like Paz would just crumple from mortification.

Din was voiceless at this, he was trying to reason with himself that the other definitely didn't reciprocate his feelings. It was just some sick dare Paz was put up to.

"I don't believe it... You were convinced to do this right? Don't make me hopeful in false things.." Din muttered to himself.

....

"It's true." 

"Bullshit!" Din didn't want to be led on, not again.

Paz threw yet another gas bomb, earning a yell from the other in surprisement. He took the opportunity to sneak behind the other. Once the gas cleared, Din looked around at the spot Paz once was. He was about to call out, feelings plunging when he felt arms around his waist.

"Believe me. I can't function without you knowing, acknowledging, or even conversing with me." Paz stood to his full stature, large hands locking Din in his arms.

"Fuck... I swear to Maker that if you're messing with me.."

"I am not Din. I.."

"Do you like me? In that sense?"

Paz paused, before actually thinking about it. 

"I do Din.." Paz was on edge, he was confessing to a man who showed no interest in him until 2 months ago.

Din physically slumped against Paz's larger frame, feeling so much comfort from Paz's confession. 

"Oh my Maker, you do not know how long I've felt the same way." 

"Holy fuck really? Thank Maker I get jealous..." Din laughed loudly, turning around in Paz's arms. He looked up slightly to Paz, his chest rising up and down rhythmically. 

"You're hot." Din said suddenly without thinking. 

Paz flushed underneath his blue helmet. 

"Shit shit sorry, we're not at that point yet, sorry I didn't think-" Paz's loud laughing interrupted Din. Paz removed his arms from Din, opting to sit down on the bank of the river, Din following.

Din rested his head on Paz's shoulders, puffing out and seeing his breath in the cold morning sun. Paz smiled at Din, admiring how the flowing water reflected off of Din's beskar helm.

It was long before they got up to go back to the ship, Cara buzzing them and asking where they were. Before Din walked to Paz angry but this time they walked back in contempt.

•••••••••••••

Word count: 3705 (good god)

*A book in Mandore language.

**Not really parked but hovering. Just made more sense to me.

shit ok this is late hahaha. ive made a nice mindset of making a one shot in the morning and the night before, and posting it at 11am. this took longer than expected. starmuphin i hope you like it, it took me some time to actually get a basic idea and premise.

requests are open, can do anything. except (shouldve said this before, admittedly.) i will NOT do rape. implied rape is maybe, but absolutely no requests for rape. this may seem dumb like who would ask this, but in other fanfics ive read i have seen many people asking for it and i hate it. 

Peace.


	5. just notes and ideas :/

so like one could be where dyn and paz go to another planet and be stared at or something. maybe after I have 7 or 10 one-shots. maybe some kind of getting lost in the crowd and finding each other.

getting mad at each other. something like dyns morals vs pazs morals. 

or paz is annoyed cause dyn doesn't want their relationship to be known to the other Mandos.   
PTSD (cause they kill people why not) making paz or dyn angsty, snappy at the other person.

maybe a genderswap au.

paz meeting baby Yoda

chapter 8, where we see all the Mando armour in the pile and goes ape shit. the relationship already established and going strong for maybe a few years. chief reveals paz managed to fly off to another planet without breaking the creed, so first thing dyn goes find him with baby Yoda. maybe some smut in it as well idk.

and one where they take each other's helmets off and deal with one another's scar even though they both know its nearly impossible to not get scars.

become a power couple, other peoples pov to the dynamic they have.

marriage or engagement

death in a battle or something

a prompt like "put the knife down" where dyn mistakes paz as an intruder

highschool au? another gender swap au? college au with like a jock paz and depressed dyn maybe cutting. this could be a highschool au maybe. college could actually be- no ideas for now. best friend au? confessing their feelings to one another.

could have one where Mando hides his habit of cutting. he cuts cause its hard to maintain the stoic posture he has and his past PTSD. seeing your mum and dad leave you in a lil bunker and go with the sounds of explosions is gonna make a little kid get trauma. and he is so so ashamed of it but can't stop doing it. and the added fact that he is a man, let's say he's 32 in the series. AnD he's a Mandalorian. AND HE WAS TRAINED TO BE STRONG. let's say paz finds out seeing the scars but then finds him actually cutting. it strengthens their relationship and stuff so like angst then fluff.

being caught by imperials, dyn being tortured or paz being tortured. one of them coming in and beating the shit out of the imps.

just a lazy day where none of them has any jobs they need to do and want to enjoy each others company. 

songfic? don't know what to choose. 

but like I want something that would clearly reflect Mandos character. he's the steely type and I need to get his personality correct which is hard as he has no love interest or how he acts when in a relationship.

getting to know pazs past a bit more, I could conjure something up. 

see what paz looks like, finding out his insecurities and his scars.

getting in a fight and going to the chief

paz and din being very protective of baby Yoda, already established relationship

going to a bar to catch a bounty, accidentally getting mixed into the fray where din is continuously hit on. unbeknownst to him

-oh boi this is smut ideas, for people who request them. or me just having a really good idea.-

paz is sexually frustrated as Din is away on a bounty and is taking ages as he chose 4 people to catch. din finally comes home, knowingly teasing paz for days on end from caras suggestion. then smut, you know what to do. 

unknown, not much inspiration for smuts

•••••••••••••

kay so like just comment if you feel motivated enough what story you want me to do tomorrow. if i get no comments on this, thats fine ill just go ahead with the smut as someone else requested that yesterday

peace


	6. Believe me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> din is scared shitless that paz is hurt and found by the imps, and goes to find him. smut in this if anyone doesnt like smut dont read :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Mandalorian, this is just a harmless fanfic

(A/N in Ch. 8 and afterwards)  
requested by ShadeVermillion and YaoiTrash01

Din was speechless as he stood in front of the pile of stripped Mandalorian armour, with Cara, Greef and the IG droid behind him. His inability to talk unbeknownst by the others. "Go. Take the ship. I can't leave it this way." 

As the two objected, the Childs distressed and confused coos being heard, Din lashed out at them. "You don't want to leave? Did you know about this? Is this the work of your fucking bounty hunters?" Din lifted Greef into the air, by one arm. "No! Of course not!"

"Put him down, Mandalorian." The IG droid simply said. Din obliged, still irritated at the other. As the Mando put Greef down, Greef seized the moment to explain himself. "When you left the system and took the prize, the fighting ended and the hunters just melted away. You know how it is, they're mercenaries, not zealots." Greef chuckled albeit awkwardly, a tinge ruffed up.

Din remained uneasy at the other, a new idea sparking his already cloudly senses. "Did you do this? Did you?-" "No!-" They overlapped each other, abruptly interrupted by a familiar voice only to Din. 

"It was not his fault." Chief stood into view, bending over to pick up a few pieces of the armour. "We revealed ourselves. We knew what could happen if we left the covert. The Imperials arrived shortly thereafter. This is what resulted." 

Paz. What the fuck happened to Paz. "Did any survive?" Din grounded out, his fury coming out in waves. Chief sighed, looking like her age and not the sharp armourer Din consulted to regularly. "I hope so. Some may have escaped off-world."  
Fuck fuck fuck. FUCK.

Everything was a blur after that, all he could think off was Paz. Just Paz. He wanted to know if he was alright. He needed to know.

As they got ready to leave the armoury, as the Imps were closing in on them, Chief spoke one last time.

=Din, Paz is on the planet Tor'teen. He was able to fight off the Imperials, and not give up the Creed. He said for me to give you this.=

Chief opened her hand, revealing a ring. It was the most beautiful ring Din had ever seen. It was flawless and made of beskar steel. It had flecks of blue in it, showing that it had been carved out of Paz's own armour. It was the symbol of commitment, that the other wanted to marry him.

Din's worry and turmoil momentarily steadied, he picked up the ring with shaky hands, trying it on. It was a perfect fit, even with his gloves on. But this ring could also mean as a remembrance to his loved one, as couples who were close to dying would have this ring in preparation.

"You are not going to fucking die on my watch." Din thought. Determination filled the Mandalorians mind, his fighting and senses dialled to 100. 

"We need to go." Cara tapped his shoulder, making Din break off his stare at the ring. He took it off, and put it in his breast pocket, behind his chest plate for good measure. Din nodded and followed them out, yearning to kill any Imps he crossed.

•• time skip ••

Din had just said goodbye to the others, the Child in his arms cooing at him. "Well, I know I should first start to find your home planet, as I am now your father, but we need to find.. your other father." It seemed so natural to say, even it being his first time saying it.

The Child cocked his head to the side as if asking him who his other father was.  
"You'll find out soon, ad'ika." (son)

Din placed his ad'ika down and made sure he was in his little cot sleeping before Din went up to the cockpit. When he was up there, Din took his helmet off, and let the tears flow. He sobbed loudly, letting out all his anger and sorrow out. Din had done this. He has put his loved one in danger. And not to mention his fellow Mandalorians. This was all his fault.  
The realisation came crashing down on him, making his hands clench. "Why did I let my fucking morals get the better of me and do all this?" Din forced every word out, full of wrath and hostility to himself. 

"Ok no, Paz wouldn't like to see me blame myself alright? Get your head in the game and fucking find him." Din growled out the last three words, anger bubbling over the edge, Din felt ready to kill anyone that was near Paz.

Din slammed in the coordinates to Tor'teen, the ship bursting into hyperdrive faster than ever before. Like it senses Din's emotions.

The Mando leaned back in his seat, taking out his blaster and setting it to the label, 'Someone has fucked up big time.' He rarely ever used this setting, because he regularly kept his emotions in check. But now, the Imperials has fucked up big time, and they're about to experience the fury of a pissed off Mandalorian. 

Din took off his helmet, wiping his dried tears. His hair matted to his forehead from stress. He cleaned himself up, preparing for the potential fight ahead of him. He had just finished as the ship jumped out of hyperdrive, and settled to a stop. Din got in the cockpit seat, swivelling his ship around to get a good view of the planet.

-Heavily populated.  
-Most likely a 50/50 Imp and Republic planet.  
-White planet means its a snowy planet.

The male nodded his head and got ready to descend into the planet. His radio crackled before the same automated message came through. 

"Do you wish to come to our planet?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any criminal records?"

"Yes."

"And that would be?"

"I am a Mandalorian."

Droid wasn't expecting that, Din thought annoyingly as it shut up. A human voice quickly overtook the radio call.

"Mandalorian, if you have any bounties here, you are not allowed on. From the continuous fighting over this planet, we cannot afford a probably valuable piece-"

Din put up with what the guy had to say, only for a bit before his instincts were telling him he was wasting time to find Paz.

"I do not have a bounty here, I need to find a fellow Mandalorian on this planet." Din cut him off sharply. 

"..Proceed onto landing bay 34." 

Din turned off his radio because that just riled him up even more because it was WASTING HIS TIME.  
He pushed the Razor Crest to its limits and docked his ship in record time. As he got off his ship, he made sure to tell the Child this time he was definitely not allowed to follow him. As much as the Child's whimpers nearly got him to break, the prospect of Paz getting hurt by some asshole Imps hardened his resolve.

Din got off his ship, many of the people around him parting for him. This was a thing he had to get used to, as people were wary of Mandalorians. No one wanted to be the target or an enemy of one. Din strode out of the landing complex, and onto the frosty streets. He was about to step forward when a hand grabbed him on his shoulder, and forcibly pulled him back.

"Listen here Mando, you're not allowed to be on here-" Din really wasn't in the mood to listen to pathetic people right now. 

"Shut the fuck up, Imp." Din trained his blaster to the head of the Imperial trooper, the end glowing blue. They stayed like that, neither backing down as onlookers whispered to each other. "Get off of me." Din grounded out threateningly, clicking the blaster off from safe mode. The Imp backed away, finally realising he had no chance to win the fight.

Din huffed and pocketed his blaster. He was about to leave before he decided to do one thing. Din whipped around and punched the Imp in the head so hard that the frozen plastic shattered from the area of impact. The Imp slumped to the ground, unconscious. Din felt no guilt as he walked past the trooper.

Anyone who saw the scene got out of the Mandalorians way, noticing the fury of him. Din pulled out his ring, seeing that it was beeping quietly, turning off when Din faced the opposite way. "It must have a tracker inside of it." He thought, making his task infinitely easier. 

He placed the ring on his finger and walked the direction the ring beeped the most. It was frigid, his beskar armour stiff, almost to the point where it was too cold to touch. Though Din either didn't notice or didn't care, he was too focused on finding Paz.

"Mando! Mando!" Someone called out from the streets, waving their arms to get his attention. Din growled quietly, before turning to the person. "What?" The amount of bitterness in his voice made the others flinch, and some bypassers quickly walking away from the probable ensuing fight.

The person shook it off, their now frown not leaving their face. "Please, you have to leave. There is another Mandalorian on this planet. We don't want more fights for dominance over Tor'teen." 

"Where is this Mandalorian." It must be Paz. Din had taken a look at the history of the planet and not once did it mention any disputes between the Imperials or Republics with the Mandalorians. So the only Mando here should be Paz.

"Sir, please don't seek them out-" 

Din shot a blaster shot at the persons feet, the scorched black ground sizzling as the snow around it melted away. 

"I said, where. Is. The. Mandalorian." 

"J-just don-don't fight t-them, please-e." 

"You are thinning my patience, now just tell me WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Din roared out, scaring the shit out of the civilian, and many around him. The person knew that if they didn't comply, they would have the exact same fate as the scorched ground in front of them.  
Not being able to talk anymore from fright, they just raised their hand and pointed to one of the dingy buildings rising above all the others. 

Din just walked away, not bothering to say a thank you. He could hear the people around him whispering about him, but that was good. Made sure people wouldn't mess with him.

The walk was tense to the building, as a million scenarios filled the Mandos mind. He knew that he shouldn't worry at all, this was Paz he was talking about. Paz was definitely capable of himself, but that didn't stop the onslaught of anxieties seizing his sanity. 

He stopped in front of the entrance, the two Imperial guards guarding the door. "Do you have any business here... Mando?" Din now had absolutely no patience to deal with these smart alecs, opting to just ignore them and walk more towards the door. One Imp just sighed like this was using up his precious time, "Mando we just asked you a question." 

"Yeah. I heard from you. I just don't give a shit, cunt." Now he did it. Both of them pulled their puny little blasters on him, while Din just stood there.  
"I'd leave if I were you." Said one of them.

"And I would tell you not to get on the bad side of a Mandalorian, but you two already have." Before the Imps could respond, Din let out two firebirds on them, killing them instantly. 

Din sighed at the poor protection the armour gave them, before stepping over the corpses and heading inside. Now that he didn't have the wind whistling in his ear constantly, he could now focus better and direct his fury better. 

The ring made the only noise in the room, beeping far quicker now. Din looked up and saw countless flights of stairs. "Yeah, I am not walking up all of those." He thought before he raised up his arm and used his grapple hook to ascend to the top. 

He withdrew the line, jumping over the railing. He stood in front of the door that had the number 158 on it, where the ring now twittered three times rhythmically before stopping.

"This must be it." He hesitantly knocked on the door, preparing for the possible hostage situation. He only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened and in its place stood the blue Mandalorian. 

"Paz.," Din whispered before tackling the other into a hug, their armour colliding with each other. "Oh, my Maker I was thinking that the Imps had captured you or-" Din yelped out quietly as he felt himself being picked up. 

Paz closed the door behind them, and carried Din into the bedroom, setting him down. "No, I would never let those twats have their will over me." Paz said, his arm around Din, pulling him in.  
"Do you know how much I worried over you? I killed 3 troopers to get to you."

Paz laughed, shaking his head. "Of course you would, that's the Din I know." They settled into silence, Din just savouring the fact that Paz was ok, and he was here. 

Din lifted his hand, now able to study the ring on his finger better now that he was at peace. "..Do you like it?" Paz's voice startled him out of his revelry, Din looking back up to Paz.

"Of course I do, it's beautiful. Not to mention it helped me find you" Din chortled a bit. "No, but... Do you want me to be your husband?" Paz was terrified that Din only liked the ring because of the two reasons he said, and not that it was an engagement ring.

"Of course I do. I love you so much, I have never felt so angry or worried in my life and that was because of your absence Paz." 

"A-are you sure? I mean I'm not the best at being a boyfriend-" 

"Paz. Just shhh. Listen to me. I love you more than anything in the world if I can't prove that in words, let me prove that in my actions."

Din lifted off his helmet, not worried of the other being repulsed at his face, as they had seen each other fully long ago. Once Din's helm was off, he reached and pulled Paz's helmet off.

"What are you doing..." Paz quietened as Din pushed him on the bed, straddling his hips. "Let me show you how much I love you.." Din whispered in Paz's ear. He felt the man underneath him shudder at his words. 

Din cupped Paz's face and kissed him slowly, pouring in all the love he had for him. He felt Paz's hands reach to his torso to take off some of his armour. Din broke off the kiss, helping to take off his armour. Once it was gone, Paz flipped them over, so Paz was ontop of Din. Paz kissed him harsher than before, sparking a fire inside them both.

Din took off his upper body leather shirt, leaving him bare-chested, his scars and abs on show. "Take off your armour Paz..." Paz obliged, sitting up and agonisingly took off his armour as slow as he could. Din writhed under him, loving and hating the view at the same time. When he finally took off his armour, Din lifted the leather shirt off Paz, both them bare-chested now. 

Din sat up, Paz in his lap. Din leant up and kissed Paz hotly, their saliva mixing with each other. Paz opened his mouth and Din took this and sucked the other's tongue. Paz groaned, hands trailing down Din's chiselled body.  
Din broke the kiss, before going down to Paz's neck. He sucked at the other necks, lips trailing down the soft skin. Paz moaned involuntarily when Din found his sensitive spot. He tilted his head to the side, letting Din have more access to that spot. Din bit down on the skin, hard enough drawing blood. He pulled back and admired his work on the others neck, little blood beads building up around the wound.

Din moved his attention to Paz's now obvious hard-on, and palmed it slowly, watching the other's reaction. "Fuck, don't tease like th-at!" His voice going up a decibel as Din grabbed the clothed cock. "Then don't wear pants," Din said back.  
Paz shimmied out of the leather pants, leaving his boxers on. "That's better..." 

Din's cold hand slipped inside the boxers, making a shiver go up Paz's spine. Din stroked Paz's already hardened cock, earning a small moan from the other Mando. "I'm going to make you scream my name once I'm done with you." Din darkly said into Paz's ear. All he got in response were a few choked gasps as Din pulled Paz's length out of his boxers and stroking quickly.

"D-din. ah fuck Din-" The one addressed smirked before dropping his head and licking the underside of the cock. He wrapped his lips around the head and started to bob his head up and down. Paz threw his head back, his hands finding Din's curls and tugging on them. Din started to take more of Paz's cock, making Paz more excited and heated.

"S-hit Din, I-I'm gonna- cu-" Paz tried to warn Din, but with Din looking up at Paz through his long eyelashes while he gave him a blow job just tipped Paz over the edge, fucking Din's mouth with he filled the other's mouth with his cum. Paz groaned loudly as Din continued to suck, swallowing all of his cum, some spilling out the sides. Din pulled off of Paz, with a pop as he licked the sides of his mouth, looking for excess cum.  
Paz's cock was now going limp and soft, and Paz panted from the intensity of the orgasm. Din pushed Paz off of him, onto the bed barebacked. 

The one beneath him looked up at him with wide eyes as the heat inside of him returned, full force. "What do you want me to do to you, baby?" Noticing Paz's semi-hard cock. "Please... I-"  
Din growled (making Paz all hard again) and put his hand against Paz's neck, squeezing softly.

"Please what?" When Paz failed to reply, he put more pressure at his neck, loving how helpless Paz was. Din didn't know how much he could keep this up, as he just wants to fuck him right then and there, but the idea of Paz begging him kept him in control.  
"Fuck me.." Paz whispered.

"I didn't hear that Paz," Din smirked deviously, his eyes darkening.

"Fuck me, Din!" Paz said louder this time. Din moved his head to Paz's ear, nipping his earlobe. "Do what?" He whispered, hot breath turning Paz on more. "FUCK ME PLEASE! FUCK ME SO HARD SO I CAN'T WALK!" Paz's gaze pleading him.

"Well if you say so..." Din pulled away smiling at the pleasure of hearing him beg, before giving in to both of their desires. Din tugged his pants off, taking his boxers off. "Lube?" Din asked. Paz hazily pointed to the dresser just at the side of the bed. Din reached over, opening one of the drawers and taking out the lube.  
He lathered his fingers with the lube, Paz fidgeting beneath him in anticipation. Din entered one of his fingers into Paz's ass, watching how the other tensed out.  
Din moved to Paz's face, kissing him softly as he entered a second finger. As he continued to kiss Paz, he scissored the tight ring of muscles, Paz whimpering quietly into the kiss. Din entered the final finger and pumped slowly. He knew Paz was ready once Paz moved his head to the side, the kiss stopping, and finally giving the pleasure of hearing his moans. Din moved back to Paz's hips, spreading his legs as he took out his fingers. Paz whined a bit at the sudden emptiness, his heat pooling around his ass.  
Din coated his dick in lube, lining his head with Paz's ass. He looked to Paz, who returned the gaze and nodded in consent. Din grinned and pushed his length inside, both men groaning at the feeling. "Yo-you're so fucking tight.." Din revelled at the feeling of the intense heat around his dick. This was the first time Din fucked Paz, so he was going to make Paz remember it. 

Din let Paz adjust to the bigger object in his ass, before moving experimentally. Din saw how Paz's eyes fluttered shut, him trying to gain friction now. Din lifted one of Paz's legs above his shoulder, before thrusting deep. The needy moan from Paz let him know he was ready. 

Din thrusted slowly, his dick being shoved in deep. Waves of pleasure encompassed them both, Din wanting to go faster, only waiting for Paz to say it.  
After a little bit had passed, Din heard Paz trying to string a sentence together, having a hard time from the constant feeling of elation. "Do you want me to go faster?" Paz nodded quickly, much to Din's excitement.  
Din positioned himself in a better spot, before going faster. He started to pound Paz, fucking him faster and faster. The sounds of them fucking made them all the more turned on. Paz started to openly moan, words Din was proud to know he was the reason for. A few moans slipped out of Din's mouth before Paz suddenly shouted out.  
"There it is.." Din thought as he angled his dick to that spot he just hit. 

He pounded Paz harder, aiming for the bundle of nerves deep inside of him. Paz had his eyes shut tight, breathing quickly, and now shouting whenever Din hit that spot. Din's hands tightened their grip on Paz's hips, as they both started to climb to their releases. 

"Fuck fuck fuck... F-faster Din!" Din nodded and thrusted deeper and harder, the slapping sound from them louder. The pressure getting more and more, Paz's cock starting to throb. "Ah-! D-Din! I'm about to-" "M-me too!" Din stopped his thrusting, digging himself in Paz's ass, yelling out as he came in Paz's ass, filling him up. The feeling of being filled up so much made Paz cum for the second time "DIN FUCKK!" Paz's hot ropes of cum landing on their chests. The intensity of Din's and Paz's orgasm made them see stars. "Haah.." Din pulled out, laying down on top of Paz. 

"That.. that was am-amazing.." Paz forced out, speech was still unreliable to him. Din tiredly nodded, pecking Paz's lips. "Shit.. we need to do that more.." Din replied. They laid like that, coming down from the intense sex they just had. 

"Is there any towels around here?" Din asked Paz once they calmed down. "Mhmm.." Paz pointed to the dresser again, and Din checked the other drawer and there was a towel in there. Once Din cleaned themselves up, he layed down next to Paz, pulling the covers over them.

"Do you now believe that I love you and would love for you to be my husband?" Paz moved closer  
to Din's chest, "Yes... but you might need to do that some more regularly to make me completely believe you.." Paz jokingly said, making Din blush. Din sighed contentedly, feeling the post-orgasm tiredness. 

"I love you so so much Paz."

"I love you too Din."

Din shut his eyes tiredly, Paz doing the same. Their combined heat lulling them both into one of the best sleeps they'd have.

•••••••••••••

Word count: 4023 

Oh my god, this is the first smut I've ever had to write, not kidding. I hope it's alright haha.

Criticism appreciated, also requests. 

And I'm gonna take away the 'post a chapter at 11 am' cause I woke up late and it is way after 11 hahaha. So I'll just do one every day at any time.

Peace.


	7. Don't mess with a Mandalorian's foundling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> different povs on din and pazs love for baby yoda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont own Mandalorian, just fiction

(A/N near the start where Din and Paz already are married, and Din brings baby Yoda to raise with Paz)  
requested by Moo_Moo, I really liked writing this and I hope you like it.

different povs at the dynamic with paz and dins relationship, parental fic with baby Yoda.

Chief's P.O.V

When Din had brought his charge to the covert, I was a bit wary of how Paz would react. Now they had been in a loving marriage for 3 years, but never had they talked about having a child. Paz has always had a way with children, but he has consulted to me often about his fear of not raising one right. When with other children that aren't his own, he shines. But at the prospect of having his own, it scares him. 

He also has the constant fear of letting down Din with how he raises the child. Paz would berate himself for ages lying in my armoury if they had a fight. Even if he hadn't instigated the fight, he would act like everything was his fault.   
He truly wanted to be the perfect husband and father, but was scared of creating that stigma then suddenly not meeting up to those standards.

But anyways, once Din had brought the child down, they had stayed in their shared room for two days straight. I checked up on them regularly, not cause I cared for them or anything, but they are a good source of income. That's definitely what I think of them..

They had come to an agreement, and kept the child. Once that happened, oh my Maker, Paz changed. So much. He was so protective over the child, and openly adored him any time he could. Din was amused by the sudden change, but encouraged it. It was extrodinary with the change, no one in the covert expected it. But it was nice, I think Paz has finally come to terms with his fears.

By meaning Paz being protective of his charge, I mean that he never let that thing out of his sight. Paz was just over the moon with the child. Same with Din, I can tell that he had lifted a great weight off of his chest. The two were gossiped about in the covert, myself joining.   
It is a nice distraction, watching them grow and finally having a family they had both wanted for so long. 

Recently though, I gave Din and Paz a signet. I refused anything in return, the two trying to say no and offer me something but I wasn't taking it. Besides, I had already made it and it would be a waste, I had reasoned. The signet was a mudhorn, both were startled at finding out each other had taken one down. They now wear it with pride, and someone stitched it into the child's clothes.

Another thing I noticed, was how much the child looked up to them. Always his big ears tilted upwards to listen to his parents. It is so endearing to watch the little thing coo and garble at them, trying to make the same sounds as they did.   
But one thing everyone has learnt, and I have most definitely learnt, was that they are the most powerful parents and they both would do anything for the child.

Greef Karga's P.O.V

When I had seen what the Mando was protecting, I scoffed. Was that wrinkly thing really worth all the hukas? That's what I first thought. But from voicing that out loud, it was the biggest mistake I had ever made. Instant I said it, I got a full view of blue beskar chestplate. I remember looking up, and seeing a very tall, very broad, and very strong Mandalorian staring down at me like I had said to take his helmet off. 

There was pure rage emanating from the man, and I knew in that moment, I had fucked up. He had said to me something along the lines of, "it is worth it, and you thinking of anything ill towards my ad'ika will cost you your head." He had leveled his fist to me, and I could hear a mechanical weapon powering up in one of the compartments in there.   
In that moment I knew I had fucked up. And I couldn't help myself from saying more, basically about how that ugly thing could have any relation to him. 

All I remember after that was sharp pain in the side of my head and then going unconscious. When I woke up, I was in the same spot, everything quiet and the aftermaths of the fight. All the Mandalorians were gone and so were my bounty hunters. What I got from that meeting was to not say anything about their green bug eyed thing. Especially not infront of the blue Mando.

#1 Foundling's P.O.V

I absolutely love playing with Din and Paz's ad'ika. After training, me and my friends always seek out the kid to play with. I love his coos and weird sounds, and not to mention he is so freaking adorable. Sometimes we weren't able to play with him, Paz picking him up from the floor and mentioning to Din that they can't spoil him too much. But then like an hour later we'd find our friend waddling towards us, parents nowhere in sight.

He also had really cool powers, he did a little hand thing, and he moved things with his MIND! It was insane, we always asked him to do it. But he was great to have around, he made us laugh so hard from his little antics.

Little coos cut me out of my revoiry, the green child looking at me with his wide eyes. "Aww I'm sorry, I zoned out there for a second." He tilted his head, making little grabby hands towards my helmet. "Noo hahaha you can't take that off, I'm sorryyyy." 

"Come on, let him take off your helmet." Charlie said laughingly. I picked the kid up, my little arms wrapping around his smaller frame. His ears nearly blocking my sight. "Don't listen to him, he's a meanie." More adorable sounds came from the child. 

"I am not mean." Charlie huffed, crossing his arms. "Look, aww did we hurt Chawlie fweelings?" Big eyes looked at me, little sounds from his mouth sounding like 'no'.

"Oh my Maker." I said, did he just say something?? "What?" Charlie asked, the pouty act falling away. He stood up from the ground and made his way towards me. 

"I think he just said no!" 

"Woah really?" Charlie inspected closer to the child, his helmet almost bumping against the kids head. 

"Yeah yeah! Do you think we can make him say more?" The kid looked up at us, heading moving to charlie and I.

"Maybe.. Wait!" Charlie's expression became excited.

"What??" 

"What if we made him say Papa and Dadda for Paz and Din?" My eyes widened, it was the perfect idea!

"Yes yes yes this is amazing!" I placed the kid on the ground. Charlie sat beside me, the little kid infront of us.

Charlie clapped his hands, gaining the kiddos attention. "Ok, can you say no?" We had to take this slow for this to work. I was soo excited!

"oo, n.. no" Charlie and I both looked at eachother with wide eyes. "No!" The kid repeated, his hands up in the air. He looked so happy. "Yes yes! That's it!"

"We can do this Charlie." "Ok so can you say Pa-"

The kid pointed his hand at Charlie, mouth making intelligable sounds before he managed to say "Charlie!" 

I gasped excitedly, this is working! We can make him say Dadda and Papa, Paz and Din will be so happy. Charlie looked him with only what I can guess was with wide eyes.

"That's amazing isn't it? He's learning so fast."

"Uhh don't you think we should leave this up to his parents?" Charlie scratched the back of his neck.

"Why? This is great-" "Yeah it is, but it isn't our job to make him say Papa and Dadda." The kid sat down, his little feet poking out from underneath his robe.

"Well... Why isn't it our job?" 

"Cause like, the parents should be the first ones to hear him say his first words.." 

"Oh noo really?" I didn't think of that, I am 7 how could I?? "Have we done anything wrong?" 

"No, I don't think so.. but we should leave it up to Paz and Din to make him say it.." "Aaww okkk.." 

Charlie picked up the kid, his ears trying to swivel to both of ours directions. It was the cutest thing. I sighed, "Well lets not mention of this at all ok?" Charlie nodded.

"Do you want to go back to your dads?" The kid looked at us cutely in return.

"Probably. Come on, lets find them."  
It took foreverrrrr to find them. When we did, they were in the common room, sitting together on one of the couches. "Come on Charlie, let's just give them him and go." I whispered and giggled at the same time. The kid noticed us whispering and his sounds got quieter with us. My heart nearly melted.

"Ok ok, but we have to be acting normal. We have to be coolio ok, like super duper cool." I nodded with him. 

We took a deep breath together, nodding one last time. The kid looked positively confused, before he noticed his parents. He clapped his hands, bouncing in Charlies arms. "Quickly! Before he blows our cover!" I whispered hurriedly.

We walked super normally to Paz and Din, tapping Paz on the shoulder. He turned around, seeing me and Charlie with his ad'ika. Charlie looked at me and quickly put the kid in Paz's lap, the child squealing delightfully being with his parents, making Din look over as well. "Ok, thanks for letting us play with him-" Charlie giggled, making me giggle a bit, "-we had a lot of fun with him.." "Come on, we're about to blow our cover!" Charlie whispered to me, making me laugh. 

"What'd you too do?" Din asked, obviously noting our odd behaviour. "Nothing! We just are really.. tired and need hit the bay." "Hit the bay?" I mumbled. Charlie nodded, giggling. "Thanks so much, again.." I said before tugging Charlie with me and sprinting the hell out of there. 

We rounded the corner and stayed there for a bit, trying to keep out cool. "If the kid doesn't say anything, we'll be fin-"

"Dadda! Papa!" 

Oh no. "RUN!" I shouted, Charlie following me. Our laughter filling the hallways as our little legs tried to outrun Din who was chasing us. 

Never EVER mess with the kids parents. Din was so angry, and Paz did not help at all. He just stood there holding the child as he looked at us innocently. Charlie and I vowed to not do that ever again for Din, then I ran off again. Bad mistake.

At least they let us continue playing with the kid, he was so sad when they didn't let us play with him. Only lasted a day, before we got to hang out with him. And definetely not teaching him more words..

•••••••••••

Word count: 1924

I forgot to save so i had to rewrite the whole thing aaaa. oh well, but Moo_Moo i hope you enjoyed reading this. it used to be longer, but cause it didn't save and i was just done by that time haha.

requests appreciated

Peace.


	8. I'm alright. Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din has old reoccurring depression and suicidal tendencies. Paz and the others are concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Mandalorian or any of the characters, just fanfic

(A/N before baby Yoda)(young Din and Paz, Din not learning self-preservation yet ._.)

Din staggered slowly into the doorway of the Razor Crest. It had not been a good morning so far, being thrown around by a Sarlacc would make anyone think so.   
"Fuck Sarlaccs, fuck everything.." His whole body ached, he could feel bruises in places he didn't even know was possible. 

The only reason Din had resulted like this was that apparently, Sarlaccs can now sense speeder bikes travelling over where they are. He was just going to a town on the outskirts of Lir'ma, and no one bothered to tell him about a Sarlacc in the sand. 

Din closed the door behind him, his heaving breathing crackling through his modulator. The Mando laughed airily, nearly dropping to the ground in exhaustion.   
He steadied himself, stumbling to the mirror in the small toilet compartment. Taking off his helmet, Din examined every bruise and cut in his face.

"Eh, it's not that bad, faced worse." Din thought, ignoring his sprained ankle, several fractured ribs, mild friction burns on his legs, broken arm, and an Achilles tendon rupture. 

All these would make anyone unable to do anything from the pain, but Din was stubborn. And a Mandalorian.  
Nonetheless, Din climbed up the rungs to the top, with his one good arm, hobbling into the cockpit chair and sighing.

"Where to next.." Maybe the covert. He hadn't been there in a while, and he had a considerable amount of credits he could drop off.   
Ok, go to covert, give credits to Chief for the foundlings, and get a puck.

"This is the way," Din mumbled, typing in the coordinates for Naazul.

The familiar blue encompassed his vision as the Razor Crest went into hyperdrive, too bright for his eyes. Din placed his helm on savouring the time it was off.   
It hurt his nose, threatening to full-on break it. 

Din chuckled, the reason he didn't know. Probably from the blood loss, in his struggle to get away from the Sarlacc one of it's 'tentacles' hit him pretty hard, ripping the skin on his back. 

"Maybe I'll pay a visit to the infirmary, get some bacta spray." Din knew this wouldn't be enough for him, but lately, he just didn't care.   
But for a second Din welcomed the pain, it felt like a fair punishment to all the people he's killed. 

Din rested his head in his hands, the low rumble of his ship lulling his mind into chaotic silence. It was definitely fair, he deserved it.  
Mando's were feared across the galaxy for a reason. People feared them, feared him, because of how easily they could kill them.  
Oh, kill that person because I don't like them. Kill that one because I'm a racist. Kill that one...

"This is stupid. You understood all the consequences of joining the Mandalorian's. You are a warrior now. There is no need to have guilt, it doesn't matter now. You are strong enough to ignore the blood on your hands-"   
Din's rant at himself got cut short as his throat decided to close up. He had leant over in his seat, and felt one of his ribs poke his skin, the fractured end piercing his skin. The pain... It felt oddly recognisable. Din searched his mind for any instance that could match the pain he understood so well. 

....Memories of blood dripping from his arm.....

.....The razor falling from his hands as someone shouted at him....

....Having to bandage his arms under the supervision of another......

Now the pain on his body didn't feel so alien... His head felt unexpectedly dizzy, tears welling up in his eyes. Din's chest felt all of a sudden tight, his eyes widening in fear at the familiarity.

"Shit, no no no, please... I don't want this... Not again please I...Stop please, Maker, someone.." Din's sobs went unheard, his body rapidly rising in temperature.

Din jerked his helmet off, strangled noises coming from his throat as he tried to breath. Panic burned inside of him like a melting ball of metal, the all too known chains gripping his being. Din's breath came out in short stuttering gasps.   
"G-get a h-o..ld of y-ourse-lf Djarrin.." Black spots danced around his vision, Din clawed at his neck as his tears now flowed freely down his face.   
Old emotions came crashing to surface from years of suppression, thoughts and ideas that Din locked away for so long appeared once again in his alarm.

/I'm back./

"O-ok, f-f-focus on 'omething.." The lack of oxygen making itself present in Din's slurring speech. Pain. There was lots of it. 'Focus' became Din's new mantra in his mind, repeating it over and over as he tried to escape from the confines of his panic. 

/Weak./

Din focused on moving his broken arm, trying to feel the sharp bone poke at his skin. "N-not enough-gh pain, n-ne-ed more.." This was like the old days, Din's blemishes on his forearms feeling all the more current. Former cravings starting to load his already frightened mind. 

/You haven't changed at all./

Fear and terror pinned down on Din's entire person, breathing slowing down. Din clamped his teeth down, grabbed his broken arm, and twisted upwards. Excruciating agony flew up to his whole body, Din biting down on his tongue to keep from screaming out.   
It was enough to snap him out of his distress, Din placing his hand to the cold metal chest plate, trying to regulate his erratic breathing.

/Impotent./

After a few minutes, Din slumped down in his seat, feeling utterly weak. "Oh, Maker.. please let it be gone." That was horrifying, Din hadn't had a panic attack in 8 years, or let himself be conquered by it. The lightheadedness was seeping away, his mind becoming clearer.

"That meant nothing, I am fine and what happened in the past will stay in the past," Din assured himself, pushing everything down once again like he did all of those years ago.   
Yet he couldn't shake off the craving to do something. He hadn't put his finger on it yet.

"This means nothing.." Din repeated, seeming to try and believe the statement.   
"Yeah yeah, this meant nothing and everything is okay...." Din hummed, still rattled up from the panic attack. 

The Razor Crest jumped out of hyper speed, Din stopping himself from lurching lest he feels the pain again and starts everything over once more. "This pain... I know need to heal myself, but..." What's one day of pain going to do to him? This was nothing, he had experienced far worse. 

Din steered the ship into Naazul, the fiery entry rattling his ship. Vein like pathways on the planet were filled with lava, giving the planet an ethereal glow.   
Din flew the ship to his normal spot in front of the town and landed.

"Do not let anyone know you are hurt or are hurting." Din reminded himself, as he placed his helmet back on again and exited his ship. Stares followed him all the way to the bar, not one bit of his posture giving away he was hurt. 

As he entered the covert, he had forgotten about his broken arm and had used it when climbing the ladder down.  
"Shit, fuck that hurt." But Din made no noise, no indication of his arm being damaged. Or was he the damaged one- no don't think like that Din chastised himself.   
"Just get to the Armoury, drop off the credits and just get out of here." 

Din walked steadily towards the Armoury, sometimes grimacing when his ribs poked his chest. In what felt like forever, he got to the Armoury.  
Lightheadedness soon returned, and blue spots blinded him for a second. 

Everything became white noise, Din feeling numb to the core. 

"-in."

"-n get..u"

"Din!" 

Din fell backwards, finally gaining his senses. A groan escaped his lips, him eventually standing.   
"What was that? Are you alright?" Wow, of course, it had to be Chief who saw that.   
Out of all the people, it had to be Chief. Not anyone else, not Paz- Paz. Yeah, it was way better for Chief to watch. 

"Yeah no no I'm alright." Chief put her hands on her hips, pulling on his broken arm into the armoury. It took everything in Din to not say anything, he just reminded himself, "You deserve this. You are not a good person." 

"Then what was that?" Din averted his eyes, trying to think of a good enough excuse. This was an unnerving first, to lie about his injuries.   
"Just got a dizzy spell. Been getting them for a while haha." That was a sucky response, but Chief let it go thankfully. "Mhm, if you say so.." 

The young man quickly brought his sack full of credits onto the bench, wanting to break the awkward recess. "This is for the foundlings. I've collected enough for it to purchase more food for them and-" Chief's soft chuckling broke his verbiage.  
"I know what we can use the credits for. This is very generous of you Din."   
Din smiled, the praise giving him a brief break from his active mind. 

"Well, if that is all, I must leave." Din needed to do something, his constant fidgeting and moving adhered to that. He needed more pain. It was the least he could do.

"Wait Din." 

"...Yes?" He asked anxiously. Come on you're a full-grown Mandalorian fucking stop with your anxieties and overthinking.

Chief walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you quite sure you're alright?" Din stayed quiet for a moment, but that was all the confirmation she needed. 

"Din..." Did she sound disappointed?

"No, just stop. You don't get to act like that. Whatever injuries I have is up to me to care for them-" Shit. Did he just reveal himself? Yep. And did he just back talk their Chief? Yep.

"Din go to the infirmary right now." She calmly stated, putting her hands on her hips. Din sighed, how was he gonna get out of this? Not even the days over and one person already knows... So much for being a Mandalorian.

"No. I'm not even that hurt." 

"But enough to nearly faint literally 5 minutes ago."

"Look, I just need to do this one thing, and then I'll go to the infirmary. Ok? Ok." Din didn't let her respond in time as he quickly exited the heated room. 

/You pussy./ A voice thought. Din rushed and weaved his way until he knew that he had lost himself in the sewers. He leant up against the wall, panting and battling the blue and brown dots across his vision.

His wrists ached, they felt so itchy. He needed to do something. But what was it? Oh.. What he did all those years before felt so enticing... The memories of blood streaming down his arms looked so good now...

"No. Stop. You stopped for a reason." He thought, trying to battle the recollections away. 

/But... One voice whispered, do you remember how good it felt? How beautiful it was to watch it cut through the skin? Come on Djarrin, what good of a Mandalorian are you if you don't let yourself spill the same amount of blood as the others you've killed?/

"You make a good point..." The voice giggled, retreating back into his mind. The flaws on his arms taunted him, promising good things if he be felled to their will. "Wait... Think about this Din. Is it worth it?-" 

/Of course, it is worth it! Now just fucking slice your arms, you will feel so amazing afterwards.../

The shouts of the voice came back and overran his own thoughts. "What could one cut do? I've been free of it for 8 years surely..."   
His already coated in blood hands reached for the dagger in his calf pocket. He lifted it up and cut the leather bit of his forearm off. Underneath revealed the black and purple bruising of his broken arm, but still, the flesh was okay to cut. 

"Did all of this really start because of a panic attack? Am I that fragile? I am such a disgrace to the Mandalorians... I should just kill my-" Now that was an idea. 

/Yes... Accomplish what your teenage self wasn't able to. Isn't it true that when you Mando's put your mind to something, you get it done? Or are you not a Mandalorian?/

"I am a Mandalorian... So why should I do this? My life has been pretty good so far, it was just my, .. panic attack from this morning." Maker, how pitiful did he sound? What the fuck was wrong with him?

/Everything is wrong with you Djarrin, you haven't realised that already? Wow yeah, get it over and done with already and fucking die you waste of space. No wonder your parents died, it was because they had sinned by having you./

Even though Din had cried his eyes out earlier that morning, it still seemed that he could cry more. 

/Pfft, you're crying? Yeah, you're not a warrior. You're just a little boy I had the 'pleasure' to talking to all those years ago. What's stopping you? Aww are you scared?/

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Maybe if he cut the voice would go silent. 

/I think I know why you're stalling... It's because you're still clinging to the idea that someone could ever love you./

His lungs abruptly refused any air.  
Don't you fucking bring Paz into this. His hands steadied themselves hovering closely to his wrists. 

/Oh but I will. He will never love you the same way that you love him. How could he? Look at you, you're not even strong enough slice your FUCKING WRISTS! HE FOUND YOU IN THE ACT! DID YOU MISS HIS PROUD EXPRESSIONS AT YOUR BLOOD? But the sadness when you didn't finish the job?.../

Din cried heavily now, not resisting anymore to the screaming voice. His body had given up trying to stop him, his brain giving up any doubts and reasons to not do this.

1st cut.   
The young man leaning up against the wall in the darkened hallway whimpered softly as he dragged the dagger across his smooth bruised skin. Paz help me..

/Yes.. Do you feel how good it feels?/

2nd cut  
His armour and weapons felt so much more heavier. He felt disgusting wearing it, he didn't deserve it.

/Does it feel good?/

3rd cut.  
Blood trickled down his broken arm, little drops falling onto the ground.

/Does it feel good./ The voice sounded deadlier.

4th cut.  
Please Paz... Forgive me.. I don't mean too.... All your hard work..

/DOES IT FEEL GOOD? DOES IT SLUT?!/

5th cut.  
Din couldn't see his arm anymore, it was coated in the iron smelling fluid.   
"Yes it does.. So much..." Din admitted, tears slowly coming to a stop.

/...keep going.../

6th cut. 7th cut. 8th cut.  
He nodded tiredly, all the blood being lost affecting his brain.  
The voice didn't say anything after that. He felt it go away, smug in what it had done. 

All his previous injuries finally being noticed by Din as the anguish on every wound became too great to ignore. His broken arm stopped itching, the blood lust he was seeking before looking more and more foolish.  
"Wait. What have I done?" Din looked at the open wounds in his arm, blood slowing down. "Shit not again."   
How was he going to hide this? The scars are easy, but last time he was caught in the act. 

Better question, how was he going to hide this from Paz? He was the one that found Din in one of the public toilets trying to commit suicide after his first murder. He was the one to tell the covert, and getting him counseling. He was the one who helped him bandage his arms.

He was the one that cared.

He was his best friend.

And Din threw it all away.

/You're not a good friend-/

Din cried out as loudly as he could, shutting the voice up. His yell thundered around him due to the echoing.   
"I am 25 years old. I am a grown man. I will power over you."

Din snapped his head up, suddenly hearing shouts and callings coming towards him. "Goddamnit." He thought, standing up fully and running the opposite way, hand against his cuts to delay the bleeding so that his dizziness might loosen up.

\----

Paz looked up from the sniper rifle he was cleaning when he heard a yell cry out from seemingly a male. The deep sound of it would signify that. It sounded somewhat familiar, which made Paz all the more alert.   
The others in the weapon room with him noticed as well, standing up.   
"Come on, someone must be in pain or trouble." Paz said, picking up his blaster and powering it up.

He walked out of the room, the others following. It quickened into a jog as eerie silence filled the halls. Other Mandalorians where looking around, chattering to themselves. "Paz!" Something caught one of the Mandos eyes.   
Paz turned around and saw where the Mando was pointing. Blood. It was slowly dripping down the metal wall, coming from a gloved handprint. 

They looked further, and it seemed to be a trail of blood. "Good Maker, do you know who it would be?"

"Chief mentioned Din was pretty battered up but.."  
The others murmured in agreement.

"Did he go to the infirmary?" Paz offhandedly asked, examining the blood trail closely.

"No he didn't, Chief said he wasn't very convincing when he said he would." 

Paz shook his head in amusement, classic Din.   
They continued running following the blood trail, until it stopped, a giant trail going to the ground.   
The smell of blood became stronger tensfold, as they all looked down. The person seemed long gone, but quite a big puddle of blood stayed in the place where they could be standing. 

Paz turned to one of the Mandos behind him, "Find Din. I want to make sure this isn't his blood." The girl nodded and ran to find someone.   
He faced the other two, "Search for any indications of where this person or thing went. I'll stay here." The two Mandos nodded and also moved out.

Paz bent over to the blood puddle. He skimmed his hands over it, surprised when he felt an object. He grabbed it, blood dripping off of it. Paz wiped it against his armour, inspecting it closer. 

It was a dagger, a very sharp blade for the intention of slicing through someones neck.. Attempted assassination?

The handle was black leather and had a simple line design. 

The butt of the dagger was familiar to Paz. He remember seeing it a lot in training.. Paz wracked his mind for anyone he's gone against that had the same. Lii no, Rin no, Chief definitely no, Ben no, Din-

Din. This was Din’s blade. Paz gasped loudly, his mind refusing to believe it. He didn't remember the blade from training, this was the same blade Paz saw from 8 years ago. When he stumbled on Din cutting.. 

"Maker no. Please let me be wrong..." Paz desperately thought. He shook his head, grasping the dagger tightly, standing up.   
"I'll help you again Din like I did all those years ago, don't worry." Paz swore outloud. "And I'll continue to help you, my cyare."

•••••••••••

Word count: 3333

i always wondered if Din had any past experiences that made him get PTSD. he was part of a monk family (if the robes means anything idk :\ just an idea) so killing someone should definitely do something.  
this is a broken up chapter pt two maybe tomorrow or the day after if i get a good idea.

requests appreciate as always, and criticism of course.

peace.


	9. You're too good for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paz is bored, din surprises him (i fucking suck at summaries i know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont own Mandalorian, this is just a fanfic

(A/N After Ch. 8, Paz and Din find each other)

So far it had been a slow morning, the heat was near unbearable and there were no available pucks to take. This had now led to Paz and Din lounging around in their home*, both bare-chested to combat the warmth.   
Relaxed silence surrounded Din and Paz, the air from the overhead windows flowing in slowly. The room was lit dimly, shutters shielding them from the battering sun.

The stillness was quite a shift from the normal deafening of the battlefield, and this was one of the few moments Paz was able to let his emotions run unrestricted.

The large frame that was Paz laid out across the couch, arm on top his forehead and the other nearly touching the metal ground. Din was lounging nearby on their bed, doing who knows what.  
A quiet sigh escaped the male's lips, boredom quickly overtaking. There was nothing really to do... 

Some things popped up graciously thanks to his brain, Paz blushing before quickly dismissing them.

He heard his lover chuckle faintly, the sound of him getting off of the bed and soft padded steps following after. "You're tired already?" Din appeared over the couch, grinning amusedly at Paz. "It's still the morning hon."  
Paz smiled sluggishly at Din, quiet adoration for the other bubbling absently inside him. 

"How can someone look so lovely..."   
Din really was the definition of perfection, his jet locks falling onto his shoulders.   
His big bronze eyes glowing warmly, flecks of gold scattered in his eyes.   
The smooth texture of Din's skin, tanned permanently from his home planets harsh sun. Every scar, whether long or small, jagged or fine, didn't matter to Paz.   
It added to Din's stature of strength and courage, which Paz admired Din for.

"Well, I do train every day Paz." 

"I said that out loud didn't I." Paz's ears darkened to a faint rosiness.

Din smiled and nodded, eyes half-lidded and looking at Paz through his eyelashes. The sight made Paz swear his heart had skipped a beat.   
The morning suns rays caressed Din's face, his jawline more defined and his hair having a glow to them. Paz blushed from the spectacle, his heart was beating faster because he just stopped breathing.

"Well I mean it, I cannot believe how someone can look so beautiful." It was Din's turn to blush, his hand moving to cover half of his face. "I do not.." the rest cut off by Din's sudden yawn.

Paz huffed playfully. This man could never take a compliment. 

Din moved around from the back of the couch to the front, stooping low and placing down whatever he was holding on the coffee table. Din shuffled closer to the couch, Paz watching his moves and opening his arms for him.   
"Come 'ere." Paz offered.  
Din drowsily focused on Paz, before crawling onto his chest. The couch beneath them creaked slightly while Din situated himself on Paz. 

The heat they felt was much greater now, but the day was starting to cool so the two didn't pay too much attention.  
Din snuggled into Paz's crook of his neck, humming contentedly. The larger male wrapped his muscular arms around the smaller one on his chest loosely, Din curling closer. 

Din's weight made him feel grounded, not the scary floating feeling he was used to feeling in relationships before. Din is his rock.

This is what Din loved the most about Paz, that he was able to make him feel safe. Not one of his previous partners ever did that, Din was normally the one to do that.   
The feeling of Paz's strong arms wrapping around him, his scent of burnt wood intoxicating him, made Din want to stay in this position forever, forever in Paz's arms. 

Paz moved his hands from Din's back to his hair, his hands playing with the soft locks. He heard the other sigh blissfully, trying to move closer to Paz if that was even possible.   
He focused on making little braids in Din's hair, knowing that later on Din would force him to undo them. The thought brought a fond smile to Paz's face from similar instances.

These moments he cherished with all his soul, where they had no guards. They were completely open with each other, naked in the sense. It was just the two of them.   
Din on his chest, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. Paz feeling Din's heartbeat against his, Din's slow breathing on his neck, and Din's hands by Paz's shoulders. It was all he could think about, about Din. And it was all he cared about.

Neither acknowledged the time that had past, both too caught up in the other. Overwhelmed by the affection and devotion the two males felt.

"I love you, so so much, even more than I can express cyare," Paz muttered near Din's ear, feeling the other move his head to meet with Paz's face. 

The word,   
the mention,   
the bare utter of the word 'cyare' directed at Din made his heart flutter and the butterflies in his stomach calm. 

Paz was never good with words, but the passion he could put behind his sentences made up for it.

The smaller male rested his chin on top of his hand, tilting his head and gazing delicately upwards at the man who called him his cyare.

Din met Paz's soft blue eyes and looked fondly upon his lover.   
Din reached up and placed his hand against the other's cheek, Paz leaning into the touch smiling back. Paz's blue eyes brightened, it astounded Din as he thought he could see the very ocean in them. 

Right now, they didn't need to say any words. Their actions told thousands of emotions, near impossible to describe the intensity of them.   
Din moved closer, their noses touching. Paz's eyes had now fluttered shut, savouring Din's rare affection and his closeness. 

Din broke the silence with a shuddering breath, beginning with a speech Paz would never forget.

"...The love I feel for you Paz is indescribable." Din closed his eyes, their lips nearly touching as Din bared the final piece to his soul to Paz.  
"I feel elated with you. I feel safe. I feel loved. I feel wanted. I feel free with you. You are mine, and I am yours, till the end..." Din paused, weighing the words in his mind.   
Paz could tell he was having trouble to say what he wanted to say, so he started rubbing circles in Din's shoulders.

"...So I have decided that I want to give myself up for you. All I ask is you do the same for me..." Paz opened his eyes with a minuscule gasp. 

This was it.   
This was basically the equivalent to a marriage proposal. 

A giant smile broke out onto Paz's face, his eyes blinking rapidly to make sure this wasn't a dream. Paz was certain that they would never reach this stage, Din was terrified of marriage. His arms hugged tighter around Din, sitting up slightly. Paz nuzzled his face into Din's hair, feeling the other quiver. 

"Of course. I, Paz Vizla, vorer your offer of marriage, and I give up all I am and all I have for you." (accept)  
Paz could feel Din loosen up and smile hugely against his collar bone. Paz reflected the same smile and moved his face away slightly.   
Din felt a vast amount of pent up worry wash away, they were finally going to be together, forever.   
And this is now bound by words, not feelings.

The smaller one lifted his head from Paz's neck, closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. Normally it would be with the helmets on, but neither wanted to get up from each other. The ritual was now completed.

"You are just flawless Din... And I don't understand how." Paz felt Din laugh silently on top of him, not pulling back from their foreheads. 

"I have to go against that-" 

"-Oh just take the bloody compliment." 

"Well, I don't think-" Din wasn't going to shut up so Paz leant forward to make their lips brush making Din instantly quiet.

Their hot breaths tickled each other slightly, both eyes closed in anticipation. Paz moved forward and their lips met.   
Din cupped Paz's face while Paz held Din's hair softly. Their lips moved in sync, each time they kissed it relit the fire inside of them. 

Din groaned lowly into the kiss, muttering Paz somewhere. Paz ran his tongue on Din's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Din obliged and opened his mouth slightly, their tongues meeting. Din tasted bitter and minty, but Paz loved it.   
Paz kissed harder against Din, sitting up fully, so Din straddled Paz. The all too familiar pound on their heads became known, but neither cared. All they cared about was the others fiery touch and the feeling of their tongues slowly roaming around their mouths. 

Both started to feel a different fire deep inside of them, a longing, an urge, to make each other theirs physically. Their combined heat got hotter and hotter, both faces flushing as they thought of the same idea.   
The entire aura changed in the room, both wanting to feel each other, but even closer than before.

A deep predatorial growl emanated from Paz, a voice inside him repeating mine, mine, mine. His fingers dug into Din's sides, forcing him down more closely onto his lap.   
Din whimpered into the kiss at the sound, feeling so small and safe in his bigger arms. Paz's hands roamed around Din's chest, feeling every toned muscle and scar. "He really does train.." Paz thought impressed, Din's build nearly beating Paz.

Din started to involuntarily grind his hips against Paz's, want and need becoming greater. Faint pleasure ignited down in Paz's crotch.   
The lack of oxygen pounded at their heads now too great to ignore, forcing them to break off the kiss.  
Din panted quietly, his eyes clouded and vision swirling.   
Paz felt like he was on top of the clouds, everything seemed to fall into place.

Paz picked up Din swiftly, earning a surprised sound from the other. Their bodies were slick with sweat, heads still recovering from the intensity of the kiss. Paz placed Din gently onto the bed, both knowing what they wanted.   
"Show everyone that I am yours, cyar'ika. Show that I am no longer alone and lost." Din whispered in his ear, nails trailing down Paz's back. Paz towered over the smaller one, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Paz leant down and lightly licked Din's neck, earning a soft groan from him.   
Paz wanted to make this last and remember this moment together, so he would have to make this the best.

Paz growled lowly, grabbing Din's hands and placing them above his head. Din's hard on made it's self all too present in his pants, Din wanted so badly to relieve himself but couldn't as his hands where locked in place by Paz.   
Paz looked at Din's obvious erection through his pants, smirking as he brought his larger hand above it. He lightly touched it, teasing Din as Din bucked his hips for more friction. "Look at you, you're so small. So delicious for me, and you're all mine." He clenched Din's cock hard through the fabric, moans spilling from Din's mouth. "Fuck, please, I'm all yours, do whatever you want to me. Just please touch me.."   
"All mine... No one else's." Din mewled, head arching back as Paz added pressure to his cock, forcing his hips down.  
"No one elses... Show that no one else is worthy enough to touch me except you." Paz brought his body closer to Din's smaller frame, nipping at his collar bone and working his way up to Din's neck. Din's whole body was on fire, he just wanted Paz's cock inside of him, his ass wanted to be filled up with Paz's cum.   
"Are you thinking about how badly you want to be fucked?" Paz noticed Din's face and he knew instantly what he wanted. Paz sucked on Din's neck, covering it in hickeys.  
"Do you want me to pound you with my fat cock until you pass out?" Din nodded furiously, his arms trying to escape Paz's hold to do who knows what. Din just wanted to be touched right now. "Please Paz.. treat me like you would on our wedding night."  
Paz smirked and gave Din what he desired, he slipped his hand underneath Din's pants and boxes till his hand was on Din's throbbing cock. Pre-cum was already seeping from the top, the head red and hot to the touch. Paz's hand engulfed Din's cock, much to the excitement of Din.   
Paz watched his prize with hunger, seeing how Din turned to mush whenever Paz touched him. The rays of the sun illuminated the two, Paz's shadow cast on Din. Paz was the one to know how to convert the mighty Mandalorian into this, this whimpering mess.   
Paz slowly stroked up and down, his thumb wiping over the head, his other hand now keeping Din's hips down. Loud curses tumbled out of Din's mouth, struggling against Paz's iron grip. "You have such a dirty mouth, I should clean it."   
Paz leant forward, body completely dominating Din, and kissed him passionately. He forced his tongue in Din's mouth, not knowing how turned on Din was from the show of superiority.   
The smaller one kissed back just as fiercely, their saliva mixing.   
Din felt Paz's erection rubbing against his thigh, and knew how much Paz must be controlling himself right now. He smirked against the kiss, "Can't have that." Din thought.   
He broke the kiss abruptly, forcing Paz down and situating himself between Paz's legs.  
"Come on baby, let yourself go.." Din looked up at Paz, hand innocently tracing the waistband of Paz's shorts.   
Harsh snarls came from Paz's mouth, but he stayed in place just watching Din. His eyes became predatory, alight with lust. Din's hands tugged at the males pants, eyeing Paz carefully.   
He looked so dangerous right now with his tensing muscles and just his overall bulk, but Din knew he wouldn't hurt him, he never has.   
Din pulled Paz's pants halfway down, Paz's own dick strained against his boxers, eager for attention.   
It twitched from underneath the fabric, Paz's hands clenching the sheets of the bed. A new idea formed in Din's head, that would be sure to snap Paz into what he wanted to do.  
Din grinned deviously at Paz, moving up to Paz's lap. "I don't like that you still have your boxers on." Din stared down at Paz, playfully putting his hands on his hips.  
"I can't get them off if you're sitting on me." Paz grounded out, struggling to contain himself. Din moved his cock against Paz's dick, acting like he didn't notice Paz's grunt.   
"Well, I guess you're not strong enough then if you can't even lift me." Din teased Paz, hands trailing near and around Paz's thighs.  
Paz narrowed his eyes at Din, but that didn't unnerve Din. He would get what he wanted. Unhinged and lustful Paz.  
"Yeah, you've been getting pretty sloppy lately, not that strong anymore. All you are are weak, probably wouldn't even be able to fuck me as good as before-"  
Din didn't get to finish the sentence as Paz lifted him up by one fucking hand and took off his boxers and pants.   
"Got him." Din thought eagerly.

"I am not weak." 

"..Show me."

A dark expression came over Paz's face, pushing Din over onto the bed on his back. "Oh, I'll show you alright. I'll fuck you so hard that you can't think, breathe, or move. You'll be my doll, and I'm gonna fuck you senseless. Do you want that pet?".   
Their noses were touching, Paz's electric blue eyes meeting Din's brown sugar ones. Both shared the same craving and hunger.  
Din spread his legs from out underneath Paz, nails leaving feather-light touches across Paz's hardened dick. "Yes. Do it. Now. Please just fuck me now. Put your dick up my ass, please." Din consented, his whole body shivering in excitement.  
The larger Mando placed his knuckles against Din's lips, tracing his mouth with his fingers. Paz moved close to Din's ear, his whole body feeling ablaze, and whispered, "Suck."   
Din gladly took the fingers in his mouth, swirling his wet tongue around them. Once Paz was satisfied, he pulled them out of Din's mouth, Din whining slightly. Paz trailed his dripping fingers down Din's bare torso to his hips.   
Then his thighs.  
Paz groped Din's ass, lifting it into the air slightly. "Yes, yes, yes.." Din muttered, adrenaline coursing through his veins.  
One finger slipped in Din's ass, smaller one tensing at the intrusion.   
Paz leant over and pecked Din on the lips, "It's ok, it goes away."  
"Haa... I know, j-just hard to start off with." Even though the haze of sex, Paz still cared.  
As Din got used to the first finger, Paz entered another. He buried his fingers deep, scissoring slowly as Din's body slowly untensed.   
Paz watched carefully as Din shut his eyes, battling the pain, pumping slowly waiting for him to get used to the feeling.  
"Shit yes, there.." Din's eyes flew open, grinding his hips against Paz's fingers aching to have more friction.   
Din breathed in short pants, pleasure buzzing all throughout him. "Do you think you're ready?" Pax asked, slowly taking his fingers out.  
"Yeah... Just go gently..." Paz nodded, spitting in his hand and rubbing it across his dick, trying to control his excitement.

Paz lined up his dick with Din's ass, his legs wrapped around Paz tightly. He slowly pushed in, every ounce of his being wanted to just pound him right then and there.  
Din ceened out, throwing his head to the side as the discomfort increased. Paz caressed Din's face, "You're doing so good baby, it'll go away soon." It was always hard at the start because Paz was so fucking big. Like every part of his body, his dick was huge.  
Paz pushed in more, the heat and tightness driving him crazy. Beads of sweat rolled down his back, from the heat or his own exertion he didn't know.  
Din's breathing became more even, sparks of bliss fighting off the pain. Paz pushed in the last part, small moans tumbling out of Din's mouth.  
"You can m-move.."   
Paz started a slow rhythm, groaning at the feeling of being buried inside of Din. "You feel so good Din, so tight and perfect." Paz pecked Din on the lips, his hands resting on Din's hips.  
"Please go faster- aaA" Din moaned loudly, back arching from the bed.   
”You are mine.” Paz grounded out, starting to move faster. "Yes, yes, yes I'm all yours." Din gripped Paz's shoulders and pulled himself up, starting to bounce of Paz's dick.  
Loud groans and moans emanated from the two, the room smelling a lot like sex. Both couldn't think, both chasing their own pleasure. The feeling of Paz's raw dick inside him sent Din insane, every sharp thrust taking his breath away. "Shit, fuck, yes faster!" Paz pulled all the way back, and plunged his way back in so deep and hard, Din saw stars. "You like that? The feeling of my thick dick pounding you so hard? Do you want me to just destroy your ass so badly you can’t walk?”   
”Yes! A-ah I want you to c-cum in me!” Din moaned particularly loud when Paz hit something inside of him.  
Paz knew exactly what it was and began to thrust in the same spot, Din yelling curse words at every hit. Paz started to feel his own climax coming, and started to pump Din’s cock.   
Din’s eyes fluttered open, mouth parted and body limp. It was too much, Din just held on for dear life as Paz fucked the hell out of him.   
Paz stroked quicker, his climax nearly upon him, his thrusts becoming more sloppy and uncoordinated.   
”I-I’m close Din... Fuck...” Small sounds came out of Din’s mouth, trying to string a sentence together through the haze of his mind.  
The quietness of Din signalled to Paz he was close and squeezed hard on his cock. His heart pounded against his ribs, blood flowing quicker and quicker.  
”Fuck! Yes, Paz!” Din started to cum, body convulsing from the power of it. Hot thick white ropes coated the chests of both males, Paz thrusting quicker and deeper for his own. Din’s eyes rolled back, sweat falling down his forehead and body.

”Cum for me Paz.. Cum inside of me, knot me as yours. Please fill me up.” Din cried out for Paz, oversensitivity nearly killing him, but he loved it all the more.  
Paz only lasted a few more pushes before his dick finally came. Paz buried himself deep, gasping for air as he continued to cum inside of Din. Paz put his head in the crook of Din’s neck as all bodily functions became numb. All he could hear was white noise, he could only feel Din’s clenching ass around him. He lifted up his head and bit down hard on Din’s soft flesh to keep him from not passing out.  
Din cursed loudly, he could feel Paz’s dick twitching and pulsing inside of him. Paz let go of Din, throwing his head back, his hair bunched together and wet.  
Both panted loudly, as Paz stopped coming. Din touched his neck where Paz bit him, blood flowing down his shoulder.

”Holy.. fuck... One, that was incredible.... And two, that's gonna scar idiot." Din broke the silence after a while as both started to regain their thoughts and body. Paz laughed airily, all energy sapped from him. He slowly pulled out from Din, his dick limp and spent.   
”Yeah... Sorry, not sorry.. You told me to mark you so...." Paz tiredly said, lapping at the blood around the bite. He admired it for a second, before getting off the bed with shaky legs. "'Aht you doin?" Din was so tired, the aftermath of his orgasm catching up to him.   
"Gon' clean us up." Paz gestured to his cum covered chest and Din's leaking ass. Din blushed scarlet, muttering oh.  
"Well, look at you. Being the one to clean us up, taking responsibilities I see. You're already making a great husband." Paz froze, he nearly forgot that they had sex because Din proposed to him.   
Paz turned around and looked at the sleepy form of Din,   
"That's my husband.." Paz thought. "..I am so fucking lucky."  
Paz got the towel and wet it, cleaning off the dried cum from both of there bodies, choosing to change the sheets in the morning.   
"Y'know Paz, we nearly fucked for an entire day." Din point out at the window, the sun close to the horizon.   
"Oh, my Maker... We've never gone that long before." Din laughed heartily, Paz's heart fluttering.  
"Well, we'll definitely remember this one." Paz hummed, dragging Din to the top of the bed, grabbing a fresh quilt for them. "And I take back what I said before, you aren't weak at all. I can already feel my legs starting to hurt." Din chuckled drowsily, latching himself onto Paz.  
"Shit, did I go too hard? I am so sorry-" Din kissed Paz to shut him up, pulling apart and resting his forehead against Paz's.  
"No, you didn't. I asked for it remember?"

"But-"

"No buts, it's ok! Seriously, that was one of the best fucks we've had." 

"The way you talk about it so casually..." Paz clicked his tongue in amusement.

Paz wiped his thumb over Din's neck, collecting the excess dried blood and muttering apologies. "Pazzz," Din drawled out, "It's ok. I think it's kinda hot, shows how dominant you are." Din pecked Paz's lips, never getting over the fact that they were so irresistibly soft.  
"Still.." Their eyes met Paz's self-conscious ones and Din's deadpan look.

"Cyare, can we just go to sleep, please? If you didn't know this already, getting pounded like there's no tomorrow makes someone tired after." 

"Haha, of course, I know that. You've done that to me before." Din chuckled, his hands making their way to behind Paz's neck. Paz smiled lightly, heart evening itself out finally. 

Here they were, both naked underneath the covers, with no cares in the world. They gripped each others being like they would slip away, ready to use everything they had to care for the other. The love they had was rare, in a world full of chaos and injustice, they had been able to find each other.   
The two newly bounded husbands fell asleep, muttering 'I love you's to each other.   
All felt right, and they would strive and fight to keep it that way.

••••••••••••••

Word count: 4279

*idk I can't find the right words, it's kind of like an 'apartment'? I researched more about the Mandalorians (not just for this haha I am a fanatic about Star Wars) and found that they did have 'paid' for accommodations in the coverts. But its different for every planet, knowing corruption and everything. It's also for the younglings, as the covert has to have everything to accommodate the children.

oh god haha i am so sorry for being afk the past three days, just a shit tonne of stuff happened and i had literally no time to make a one-shot. hope this longer chapter makes up for it, haha, and the smut (>-<) is ok :/

i gladly take requests, criticism and stuff.

peace.


	10. Gender swap AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gender swap. self explanatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no Mandalorian rights here, just fanfic

(A/N without baby Yoda (damn I'm not nice to baby Yoda hah))

Even from where Dinah was standing, she could hear the bass from the insane party inside the bar. There was a harsh cold wind whistling in her ears, and yet the music could still be heard.  
Her tracker was beeping furiously though towards the entrance, indicating that her bounty was in the bar.  
Dinah was never one for parties or anything like that, but the bounties price was too good to pass up.  
She took in a deep breath, her beskar breastplate clinking and strode inside. 

Immediately once inside Dinah set her helmet to noise cancelling. The previous deafening music became muffled, letting only in the voices around her.  
Dinah sighed, from looking at how many people were in here... it was going to be a long night.  
Since she had noise-cancelling, her tracker counted as noise to mute out, so Dinah no longer had any way to find the bounty.  
'Fuck'  
Dinah frowned, she was going to find them no matter what, she was a Mandalorian for Maker's sake. Even now it looks pretty hard.  
She's found bounties galaxies away from the covert where the tracking fob wouldn't register.

With that in mind, the Mando pushed her way into the crowd, intent on getting to a higher vantage point. She looked up seeing stairs that lead to an overhanging balcony inside. 'Perfect'  
As she made her way to the other side, hands were all over her. Dinah had to keep reminding herself that they were probably drunk and thought she was their partner or prostitute.  
Still, that didn't make the growing annoyance in her subside. 

"There are so many people in here, good Mak-"

"Well, of course, there would be a lot of people here, it's a party!"

Dinah whipped around to the speaker, alert. The person merely laughed and put their hands up, seeming to see this as a joke.  
"Hi! Let me introduce myself-"

"And let me introduce myself as someone who doesn't care. I'm on business here and I need to get it over and done with." Dinah snapped at him, not in the mood to chat with drunken people.  
A dangerous look overcame the man's face, before quickly going away as he collected himself.  
"Aw come on girly, I know you're a Mandalorian from your armour and everything. You have bounty here, right?"

"..Yes," Dinah grounded out. This man was really getting on her nerves.

"Well! Maybe I could help you find them!" A way too cheery smile sat on his face, it looked out of character. He was still dancing a bit, so Dinah was unable to determine if he had any weapons on him, his clothes were constantly moving.

"I don't do well with outsiders." Dinah plainly retorted, spinning on her heel. She just lost 5 valuable minutes of her time-  
A hand grabbed her waist, harshly jerking Dinah around.  
”Come on baby, I'm sure you'll do well with me." He pushed Dinah up against him, his breath smelling like alcohol.  
"Get off of me you pervert." This is why Dinah did not like parties, at all. People thinking they could get their way with her. Bets that they could sleep with a Mandalorian.

"I'm gonna say no," Dinah growled at him, pushing her hands against his chest. "Let me go." 'What the fuck, I am a Mandalorian, I am stronger. Not some damsel in distress.'  
"And again, no." He pulled Dinah tight against his chest, ignoring her rising anger.  
As the Mando reached for her blaster, the man lifted a dagger to her neck.  
"You're being a bad little girly, haven't you? Let me teach you a lesson..." 

'How do I get out of this... I can't create a scene because it'll scare off my bounty, I'll just have to wait until I see an opening-'  
Dinah's thoughts where cut short as her mind yelled at her to notice his hand trailing down to her crotch. Her eyes widened in fear as she understood what he wanted to do.  
Dinah struggled some more, now not caring about getting hurt from his measly weapon.  
"Stop!" 

This is not happening. Not again.

"Nah I don't think I will. Look at you. All helpless, even though you're a fabled Mandalorian." His irises were widened from alcohol and lust, fueling Dinah's struggles.  
A hand groped at her ass, the other moving up to underneath her breastplate.  
His arms were too strong, and Dinah wasn't the one to specialise in strength but agility.  
"Daddy's gonna help you, darling, I bet no one has 'relieved' you in a long time.."  
Dinah whimpered, flashes of previous moments affecting her fighting. 

'Please Maker no...' 

The people around her cared no mind to what was happening, Dinah doubting they would if they knew. She could only hear his breathing and taunts and only felt the dagger against her neck and his erection through his clothes.  
Dinah kept quiet, looking for every possible opening she could take and escape from him. Her heart hammered as terror at what was going on threatened to take her over.  
"Say, somethin' sweetheart, tell me what you want."

"She wants you to back off."

In the fleeting shock the horrid sleaze was in, his arms momentarily loosened, giving Dinah to kick away at his chest. She quickly moved beside her rescuer, intent on thanking them later.  
”Girly, you have no right to take away my baby. Hand her back over, we’re just having fun. Right sweety?”  
His stare promised death if Dinah didn’t comply, but apparently, the mysterious girl had no patience for the man.

”Shut the fuck up you asshole. If you don’t leave right now, guess what firebirds can do to someone?” She threatened him, arms wrapping around Dinah's waist.  
’Firebirds?’  
He growled angrily but backed off, walking away. 

Dinah released a breath she never knew she was holding in. She turned to look at the mysterious girl, immediately noticing the iconic Mandalorian armour. Blue beskar armour as well...

"Paz*."

"Yep."

Now with Paz holding her waist against her body made her thoughts go haywire.

No doubt it was Paz, her tall height and killer thighs giving it away. Dinah blushed at the sudden thought, pressing down on her crush.  
Truth be told Dinah had a little crush on Paz, her body and strong character making the Mando fall hard.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. Why are you even here?"

"Bounty."

Paz hummed, gently linking their hands and pulling Dinah with her. "W-Where are we going?" The feeling of Paz's hand against hers made her heart flutter.  
"Place to talk." Paz simply replied, keeping Dinah close to her body.  
'Why would we need to talk?' Sure it had been ages since they had seen each other, but Paz never showed interest in her. "O-Ok.."  
She couldn't help her stuttering when she was around the woman she thought about constantly. Small crush definitely.

Paz led Dinah up the stairs Dinah wanted to go to in the first place, her presence making a path through the sea of people.  
They found a quiet corner, away from all the people. Paz let go of Dinah's hand, standing in front of her against the corner.

"What do you even think you were doing with that man?" Paz immediately said, her hands clenching at her sides.

That caught Dinah off guard. She thought Paz would just forget about it, it didn't really matter now.

"It wasn't my fault that happened again!"

Paz stood up straighter, looking down at Dinah suddenly angry.

"Again?" She grounded out. Dinah laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, it wasn't today, a couple of months ago." 

"By who," Paz said emotionlessly. Not a good sign.

"No no Paz it's alright, they got caught by the New Republic it's ok." Where was this all coming from?

"But they had the intent to rape you." Dinah flinched at the abruptness of the word, images flashing in front of her eyes for a second.

"Uh well, it never happened so-"

"Dinah." Paz pushed her body against hers, arms beside her head. The action nearly made Dinah melt.  
"I don't care about that. I care about what effect they had on. You froze up there, something was holding you back."

"Well you know, just remembrances of the other incidents. But hey I should get used to it you know, I'm a Mandalorian female-"

"Now Dinah, no one should do that to you." Paz's tone became softer. "I am so sorry that this has happened to you multiple times, and I am sorry that I wasn't able to help. This time I was."

"You couldn't have helped all those other times though Paz.." She turned her head in what seemed shame, her arms wrapping far softer than the other man did around her smaller frame.

Dinah blushed furiously, not knowing what to do. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you as an act of apologizing." 

"O-oh"

Paz pulled away slowly as if she savoured their touch. "I should've been there all those times... And I am truly sorry. I never knew this was happening to you."

Dinah sighed, grabbing Paz's hands and lifting them up her face. She intertwined their hands together, making a bridge between them. "It's ok. I forgive you, Paz. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"But... There must be something I can do to make it up to you."

"Paz, oh Maker, it's fine. Your help is enough." Dinah declined the offer, even though she had many things she wanted Paz. 

"..Fine." Paz eventually said, not at all convinced. 

The two Mandalorian's walked together to the railing, overlooking the partying crowd. Dinah leant over, sighing. 'I wonder what she would've let me do to her if I said yes..'  
"What?" Paz asked, noticing.

"Oh, nothing." 

"Sure." She commented, going silent.

'Come on Dinah, this is your moment. You'll probably never see her again, this is your chance to come out.' Dinah cleared her throat, her mouth opening multiple times trying to form a sentence. 

"..Hey P-Paz." 'Oh come on, stop stuttering.'

"Yes?" 

"Um... So. I.." 'STOP FUMBLING.'

"You ok?" 

"Yeah... Yeah, I am..." 'Come on come on.'

Paz clicked her tongue, again not believing her. How was it that only Paz was the one that saw through her? Dinah decided to shut up, confidence fading away. 

"But hey Dinah?" 

Dinah tilted her head up towards Paz, thankful for the ice breaker.

"Yeah?"

"I like you too don't worry," Paz said nonchalantly.

'WHAT?!' Dinah stood up fully, facing Paz. 'No way.' "Uh. Well- Hmm... I-I."

"Come on Dinah spit it out."

"I like you too." Dinah rushed out, her face fully red from embarrassment. She buried her head in her hands, too ashamed to acknowledge that moments ago Paz confessed to her.  
The taller girl laughed fully, wrapping her arm around Dinah's shoulders. 

"Dinah don't feel embarrassed. I like you too, remember? Or did you just forget-"

"I remember!" Dinah snapped, only making Paz laugh harder. She was too cool to offend... 

"Ok ok, sorry hon. I really do." Paz replied softer, pulling their bodies close. 

"Hmmph." Dinah crossed her arms, turning her head away.

"Aww, don't give me that."

"Mean." 

Dinah looked up to the taller girl, her brain now realising there was a possible relationship here. All her dreams where coming true. But still, one thing felt out of place...

"You're gay?" Dinah said before she could stop herself. Paz chuckled, her hands rubbing Dinah's sides. What a spectacle it would be, two female Mandalorian's standing closer than atoms, fully clad in armour and nearly a full arsenal of weapons on them.

"Yep. I can't believe you figured it out, surely I thought me liking you, another female, would cover it up." Dinah playfully punched Paz's shoulder. 

"Ow! I know Dinah! Don't have to hit so hard..." This earned Paz another punch.

Paz narrowed her eyes at Dinah, who put her hands on her hips. Dinah only laughed as Paz huffed audibly.

"I mean, how long?"

"Since I became gay?"

Dinah hummed in response, subtly snuggling into Paz's chest. 

"Well... I'd have to say when I first met you."

"Fuck really?" Paz nodded, looking away. 

"That's ok, I just didn't expect that."

Paz shook her head while sighing, amused by the other girl. 

"What about you?" 

"Ever since I saw Chief demonstrate a fighting stance.." Paz burst out laughing, pulling away and doubling over. Dinah had never heard Paz laugh so hard, it made her stomach do flips. Even if it was to her own expense.

"Wow really?" 

"Yes! Now stop laughing at me..." Paz stifled her chuckles, entertained by Dinah.

"Sorry, hon, just the Chief? Seriously?" Dinah crossed her arms in annoyance. 

"Can't even believe I love someone like you."

"Oh ho! You love me?"

...

"Shit." Paz shook her head, leaning up against the railing in what was the sexiest thing Dinah had ever seen.

"Well don't feel bad, I for one feel flattered. Because I share the same thoughts."

"Don't. You got someone who does love you now." Dinah said stubbornly, not liking the fact that Paz thought so less of herself. 

"Really owning the love thing huh."

"Well, I can't take it back now so I just go with it catch up Paz." All she did in response was a giggle, the sound unexpected from a Mando-

"Fuck sorry to break all of this lovey doveh we have going on here, I just remembered I have a bounty I need to find." Paz stood back up abruptly, her feet shuffling.

"Damnit you're right. But I don't want you to leaveee." She whined. This was so out of character for Paz. 

"I have to. This guy is Imperial, and has a good price on his head."

Dinah knew Paz was giving her the puppy dog eyes but resisted her nagging. "Cyare." That shut Paz up.

"I gotta get them. I'll find you later." Dinah leant up and tapped their helmets together, leaving a dumbstruck Paz behind.

"That was a sucky move, Dinah," Paz muttered to herself, her whole body on fire from the word. And especially the action. "Cyare." She tested on her tongue. "Dinah is my cyar'ika." Her heart skipped a beat, sudden immense protectiveness overcame her. 

"My cyar'ika..."

••••••••••••

Word count: 2508

*Paz is actually also a girls name. In Egypt. Every name can be a girls name, but if Paz was already established as a recognisable girls name I didn't have to go into the trouble of making a new and sucky girls version of Paz.

so what do you think? i quite like the gender au type, because i find it easier to write two girls in love. don't know why though. 

request appreciated blah blah blah i think you get the gist.

and one more note, omg i never expected this to get over 1000 hits. thats insane. ok self praise over haha.

peace.

(also 69 kudos yes owo)


	11. I'm here and I'm real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightmare oneshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont own Mandalori- imma stop this ahaaa

(A/N with baby Yoda.)  
paz or din has a nightmare. focus mainly on the nightmare, not the comfort afterwards. 2000 nightmare 1000 comfort.

The world around Din Djarren was a wasteland. Looking eerily similar to Naazul, parts of the landscape familiar to the man. The sky was blood red, black clouds coming in from the north.  
Dead corpses were scattered across, the faces blotched out.  
A hot wind blew around Din, melting his armour away until he was only left with his leather under clothes.   
Everything was desolate, no sounds, no smells. 

Din looked around, hands trying to cover his face. "Hello?" He called out, though hoping for no one to be here as he had no helmet on.   
"Is anyone there?" The planet looked like Naazul, it has to be Naazul Din reasoned with himself.   
His jet hair fell in front of his eyes, gently framing Din's face.

"What's going on?" The man called out, refusing to speak anymore. Every time he opened his mouth, blood spilled in, filling his lungs.   
Din coughed, the boiling red liquid burning his chest. Still, he contained his panic, trying to make sense of it all.  
Everything was still calm. Nothing was out of place. The black clouds stayed still, shoots of green lightning touching the ground.

Din stayed still, no limb moving. But that was out of his control, he abruptly couldn't feel.   
It started to rain.  
The clouds unfroze and drifted towards Din high up in the sky.  
The rain that collected on the Mandalorian's body started to sizzle through his clothes, and through his skin. He watched it passively, now unfazed by everything.

He looked up to the sky, the rain turning into white droplets. It was calm. Everything was still. 'Everything is fine.' Din no longer felt the need to cover his face, dropping his hands to his sides.   
The air smelt suddenly smelt like copper, the very air around him shaking.  
It was like everything on a molecular level became discovered by the naked eye.

Din coughed, blood still flooding out of his mouth. Like a flip had been switched, his common sense came on.  
"Wait... What is going on?" The man sputtered out, torso nearly drenched in crimson.  
He seemed to finally snap out of it, clear eyes scanning his surroundings.

"Is-Is this a dream?" 

Everything seemed to become more violent, the claps of thunder louder and shorter. Feeling returned to Din's body, the acid on his skin making him groan out in pain.   
"Wheres my armour?" 'Shit' He finally noticed the absent weight on his body.

The ground became hotter, the soles of Din's shoes bubbling and melting slowly. The air vibrated loudly, gaining more and more heat.   
'Shitshitshit what is going on?' He thought frantically, trying to move his feet to avoid melting them.   
The black clouds were getting closer, more unstable and volatile looking. "Hello! Anyone!" 

The calm atmosphere had promptly disappeared, rumbling in the sky and whistling in the ground. Trees burst from the cracked magma surface, only then to shrivel up.  
Din bent down and took off his shoes, now fully cemented to the ground. The instance he put his foot on the ground, tensing for the pain, the world around him swirled around.  
Suddenly he was standing in the shade, on a desert planet.   
His armour had returned, the blood on his body was gone.

"What the fuck is going on?!" This was the tipping point for Din, no longer could he keep his iron fist on his emotions.   
Thoughts went haywire, anxiety and fear crippling his head.  
Din's breathing quickened, he did not know what was going on and where he was. None of his weapons were on him, but there was no threat.

The sand flew around him, each time it touched him it felt like sharp shards of ice. The sky looked normal, bright blue reflecting off of the sand. Multiple moons replaced the suns place, the sky switching to night and day constantly.  
Fish like creatures hovered in the air, beams of darkness crashing into the ground.

"Din!" A lone voice called out from behind him. 

"Hello? Where are you?" 

"Din!" The stranger repeated, closer it seemed.

Din spun around, trying to locate the caller, thankful for anyone to be here in this hellish landscape.   
He heard harsh panting behind him, Din whipping around to see the mystery person.

"Paz?" 

"Hi!" Paz didn't seem bothered at all at what was going on around them. This didn't sound like Paz either.. Too cheery.  
Still, any company in this fucked up dimension was good enough for Din.

"Do you know where we are?" Din asked, standing beside the rigid frame of Paz. Or maybe a replica of Paz. Din still didn't know yet if this was a dream of reality. It couldn't be.

"You want a hug?" 'What the fuck?' 

"Um no. What I want is to get out of here." That was one of the truest things Din has ever said in his existence.

"Come on. Hug me." Paz's movements looked robotic, his fingers twitching. His head swivelled to meet Din, very much freaking the other out. 

Paz pounced on Din, repeating hug over and over. Din shouted out, struggling against the strong Mandalorian. Paz pushed them to the sandy ground, pining the smaller one underneath him.

"I just wanted a hug, pretty boy." 

"And I don't! Paz, what are you doing?" Din watched with wide eyes as Paz hooked his finger underneath Din's helmet.

"A hug."

"This isn't a hug Paz! Please stop!"

Paz ignored Din, ripping off the helmet and tossing it aside. 

"C-Cyar'i-ika" Tears started to stream down the sides of Din's face, crystalizing when it met the frosted sand. 

Paz had just taken off his helmet without his consent, offer, or even knowledge of it. 

Betrayal and hatred coursed through Din's veins, hostility at the man he once loved and trusted.  
"How dare you take my fucking helmet off," Din growled out, Paz on top of him just chuckled.

"I knew you were ugly, but I never thought this ugly." Even though the love he held for the man just moments ago morphed into resentment, the sentence did more harm than Din would care to admit.  
"Haha, is this fat?" Paz tugged at the sides of Din's face, Din unable to do anything. His hands were trapped in the frozen sand. 

The feeling of Paz's gloved hands roaming his face lit new anger, and fear in Din. It felt so wrong, on so many levels.   
Din already had shown his face to Paz, but it was always with his consent.   
But here he was, forcefully shredding his life and pride in one swift stroke.

"Wow, how chubby are you actually? And to think you passed the fitness exams to become a full-fledged Mandalorian." 

"..stop.." Din pleaded, his heart hammering against his chest. "please... you’ve already seen me before.."

Paz tightened his hold dangerously around Din. 

"No. And you're going to listen to me bitch. I'm going to tell you what I always thought about.. you." 

Din squeezed his eyes shut, trying but failing to halt the cascade of tears down his face.   
"Let me start. So many examples... You're a poor excuse of a Mandalorian Din. A poor excuse of a boyfriend. I can't believe I called you my cyare once. Can't believe that I said I loved you..."

"paz please stop.. please this isn't you..." His pleading and terrified eyes went unnoticed by Paz.

"...And actually wasted my time on you. What a fool you are Din. To delude yourself of the idea that all of what I just said was true."

Din fell limp in Paz's grip, no longer fighting him. His anger subsiding. It was true. How long could he keep up the idea that Paz wasn't disgusted by him?   
Paz only dated him because of his body...

Paz reached at his own helmet, tugging it off. Din stared in alarm as his own brown eyes met face to face with glowing purple one's.   
Paz's face was black and inky, his mouth razor-sharp teeth with yellow blood slowly seeping out.   
The creature roared out, the world around them collapsing. 

Parts of the sky fell towards the ground, in its place was water. Large waterfalls came raining down, the water boiling.

"y-you're not P-Paz.. yo-you can't be..." Din's struggling increased tenfold, but useless against Paz's basically all muscle body.

"I aM nOt. YoU'rE cOrReCt." The thing's voice was all demented, it's body glitching. "HaHaHa!" It laughed demonically, raising its hands in the air and morphing them into black dripping blades.

The blue armour it was wearing disappeared into its body, now the creature barely resembled a human.   
Fire replaced the armour, licking at Din's body, burning at his skin.  
Its structure had some characteristics, but the black goo seeped into the ground around them.   
6 more purple glowing eyes opened up above the originals.

The thing that was sitting on top of Din had to be the most horrific thing he had ever seen in his life.   
This thing beat every single monster he's met or fought. This was just hell itself.

More of the world started to collapse. The flashing from the constant switch of days got faster and brighter.

"yOu KnOw WhAt I'm GoNnA dO?" Din propped himself up, trying to wiggle out of the monsters hold to no avail.

"..wha-what?" His voice was shakier than ever. His body shook violently, his built-in survive instincts kicking in. 

"I'm GoInG tO kIlL yOu!" It laughed maniacally afterwards, like the funniest joke in the universe was just told.

"No! Get off of me!" Din shouted out. Din felt himself being shaken, making him yell out more for the thing to stop. Din screamed out, blocking the arms of the creature.

"Stop!"

-..D.!-

The creature ignored him, laughing as it brought down their arms more roughly. Din tried to push back as best as he could, but it counted to nothing.

Corpses rose from the ground, this time the faces clear. The creature cackled, baring the rows of its teeth. It smiled down at Din, seeming to take pleasure in his distress. 

"Listen to me! Get t-the fuck off of me or else!" Din had accidentally switched to Mandore language, the severity of the situation driving him crazy.

-...Wak...u.!-

Black tendrils shot out of the creature, pinning his arms above his head. "NoW, sToP sTrUgGlInG dIn."   
Din cried out louder, the fierce storm drowning out his cries. ”Help!” Ice rained down and narrowly missed his face.

-I’m...h..er!...Di-

It brought it's scythe-like hands to the top of its head, grinning insanely. Its purple eyes bore into Din’s soul, sparing no mercy.   
As it brought down the weapons to his chest, as a last act of strength, Din bent his knees and kicked it's chest as hard as he could.   
All it did was just make the creature angrier.

But it was all futile, the quicker thing slashing his chest open. 

...

Pain was all he could feel.   
All he could think.   
Red was all he could see.   
Blood was all he could taste.   
Ringing was all he could hear.

He exhaled the last time, his body sagging to the ground. Din closed his sunken eyes as the creature got up laughing.  
Blood spilled from Din's chest, his ribs and sternum in the open air. His lungs drank* in his blood, filling his throat with the hot coppery liquid.  
The creature turned its hand back into a hand... If it counted as a hand and placed its claws on the remaining bones.   
It crushed them, the bones turning into a cloud of white powdery dust.

It walked around to Din’s head, bending over. It spoke one last time. 

”And to think you thought Paz loved you. When you couldn't even fight back-”

-DIN!-

\------------

Din shot up, sweating falling down his body. "Din! Cyare-" 

"Don't you fucking call me that!" Din's breathing was laboured, panicked eyes roaming the dimly lit bedroom. His throat and voice were scratchy as hell for some reason.  
Paz was kneeling in front of him at the side of the bed, no helmet on. 

"Ok, I won't..." Paz said, softer this time. His concerned and worried blue eyes held comfort Din craved. "Put on your helmet!" Din nearly shouted, scrambling away from Paz.  
"Why?-"

"Please!" Paz quickly got up and retrieved his helmet, putting it on.   
Din clawed at his face, and fisted his eyes, trying to escape the inky feeling he felt only moments ago. 

"Din, can you explain what you experienced?" Paz sat up on the bed, the farthest corner from Din. "Wh-what d-d-do you-you mea-n." Din's eyes were full-on blown, nothing making sense to him.  
Paz smiled softly, "You're just having a bad dream."

"H-h-hu-h?" Din couldn't string a proper word together, his teeth chattering while his body quaked in fear. "It's ok. Wake up." Paz replied calmly.

Din yelped out, feeling something touch his chest. "Nonononono.." He repeated, scratching feeverly at his chest.   
"Din... Stop, you'll hurt yourself.." Paz's low voice broke through Din's stuper.  
'Maker, what did he experience?' 

Paz inched a bit closer to Din, stopping when the other growled. "You'll hurt yourself." He repeated, trying to get a response.   
Din's hair was matted in sweat, the cold night air slowly drying the raven locks. "Wh-why d-do you-you c-c-car-care.."  
Din locked onto Paz with scared eyes, constantly calculating his movements.

Paz sighed quietly, hesitantly raising his hand to reach to Din. Maybe his touch would snap-  
"No! Please! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me, I'm sorry. Please I won't do anything wrong.." Din kept mumbling sorry, his speech returning.   
Din had curled up into a tighter ball, shaking and sobbing. 

Paz's heart cracked at the sight, his cyar'ika getting scared at him. 'Shit ok let's take this slowly.' "You have not done anything wrong. I will not hurt you. I promise you this." Paz started slowly.  
Din looked at him accusingly with broken eyes.

"A-Are you sure?" His voiced cracked, small tears escaping his eyes. Paz contained his own sorrow at how Din looked, knowing that he had to be strong enough to drag Din out of the nightmare.

"Yes. I am positive."

Din choked up, unfolding himself. "I am not bleeding. I am ok.."   
His breathing picked up, and the bleeding part not going unnoticed by Paz. Din's frame stopped moving, Paz couldn't hear his breathing anymore. 'Shit.'

"Din." 

"Y-Ye-ah?" 'Ok, you can do this.'

"Watch my chest." Din's eyes moved hesitantly down to where Paz was pointing to.

"See how it's moving up and down?" The other nodded sluggishly, 'This is bad, I have to get him breathing soon.'

"Match it with your own. Can you do that for me?" Din nodded gradually.

”And could you match your breathing with mine?” By Din’s distraction, Paz inched closer, now arm's length across from him on the bed. ”That's it, yes you’re doing perfectly.”

Din slowly calmed down, his breathing evening itself out. After a while of breathing and silence, Din finally looked up to Paz. 

”Is that really you P-Paz?” He nodded firmly.

”Can... Can you take your.. Um..." 

"Do you want me to take my helmet off?" Paz asked delicately, making sure every bit of him looked gentle and safe for the other.   
Din diverted his eyes, mumbling out a yes.   
Paz carefully took off the heavy blue Mando helmet, setting it to the side. 

Din gazed at Paz, his heart hammering in his chest. ”Y-You’re real, right?”

Paz smiled lovingly, ”I’m here and I’m real.”.  
Din stayed still for a moment before moving closer to Paz.

The larger Mando stayed still, making sure Din knew he was in control of the situation. Din climbed into his lap tentatively, before wrapping his arms tightly around Paz’s chest, scared as if he was going to disappear.

”Paz, Paz, Paz, you’re here, it’s over, it’s ok....”

”Yes it is, all of it. You are safe.”

Din sighed audibly, coming back to himself. Paz moved with Din still on him up against the headboard**. Din snuggled closer into the larger man, his eyes constantly watching Paz.   
Paz reached over Din, grabbing the covers and pulling them over themselves. 

Once Paz was absolutely sure that Din was comfortable and fully awake, did he start to ask Din questions.

”If I may ask, what happened?”

”Nightmare...” Din mumbled against Paz’s chest, the other chuckling softly. ”Yes, I got that from all your kicking and screaming.”

”What?” Din’s head snapped up.

”Oh yeah. Din, you were writhing around under the covers yelling out. You woke me up thankfully before all that, with your whimperings and sobs...” 

”..oh”

”Mm. It got really bad that I had to secure your hands behind your head..”

”Oh Maker, that happened in the dream...”

”Shit I’m so sorry-”

”No... It's ok..”

The two relapsed into silence, Paz rocking side to side, calming Din more even if he didn't need it. 

”I’m sorry for shouting at you when I woke up...” Paz lifted Din’s head and kissed him with care. Din sighed into the kiss, gripping Paz's sides.  
They pulled apart, all of Din's remaining terror and fear evaporating.

"Cyar'- Uh Din I'm so sorry-" 

"No, please keep calling me that. In the nightmare... Some things happened with the mention of the word." Paz hummed.

"Ok... Cyare, it's alright. You had absolutely no control over how you reacted when you woke up. You were still halfway convinced it was still the dream." When Din didn't respond, Paz attempted to lighten the mood.

"And besides, you did worse when you were asleep." Paz laughed but shutting up when he saw Din's alarmed look. 

"I did what? I hurt you?"

"Yes, but it was probably self-defence." Paz scrambled to comfort Din, wanting him to know none of this was his fault.

"What did I do?"

"..Well, you may of.. I say may of, kicked me squarely in the chest, throwing me into the wall." Paz rushed out.

"....Fuck I am so sorry.." 

"Don't be, it was impressive once I woke up-"

"I knocked you unconsci-" Paz pecked Din's lips briefly.

Din sighed loudly, his body sagging. "It was so real Paz..."

"Explain it to me in the morning cyare. It's 2 am, you need to rest." Din tiredly nodded, now knowing then time making sleep look more appealing.

"Could... Could we sleep like this?" Din frantically said as Paz started to move. Paz chuckled, "I was only getting into a more comfortable spot, hon." Din breathed in relief.   
Paz laid all way down, Din resting on top of him. Paz used a remote to turn off the lights.

"I love you so much Din. Anything said in your dream is untrue." Paz whispered into the darkness. 

"Th-thank you.. I'll explain everything in the morning... And I love you more.."

The two left it at that, comfortably drifting to sleep in the arms of the other.  
Paz was the one to say the last thing.

"Yeah right, I love you more." 

•••••••••••••••

Word count: 3318

*lungs are not hollow, I have had the chance to cut open a human lung. Only minuscule pockets of air are in our lungs, it's like big sponges. And they're pretty heavy as well.

**you know in some beds you have the wood at the end and at the front of the bed that looks all fancy? I don't think headboard is the right word but I couldn't think of the actual one so.

with the nightmare scene, I hope I got enough weirdness and spookiness in it. 

requests and criticism are gold thank you

Peace.


	12. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a gender swap (again sorry) and smut

(A/N before baby Yoda)  
Genderswap. 

Dinah sauntered down the hallways of the covert, her armour reflecting the small slivers of light from the overhanging bulbs.  
It was the time where all the Mandalorians gathered around for dinner, and Dinah actively avoided. She made up an excuse every time someone inquired if she was going to join them.  
It wasn't bad, just Dinah felt like an outcast whenever she did come along.

So this led to Dinah trying to walk as casually and quickly as possible to get away.  
The reason for exactly why she felt like an outcast was that her father did the same thing, and she thought that she was to do the same thing as well.  
The Djarren clan was one of the most respected out of all of them, yet Dinah experienced awkwardness when she was with all of her fellow Mandalorians.  
But if it was to help then Dinah would not even hesitate for a moment to aid them.

Dinah sighed, rounding another corner. She was the most worried about Paz, as the other was constantly pestering her to stay for at least a full day in the covert.  
Dinah had said maybe she would, but now she was escaping. Suddenly she felt bad, for leading her girlfriend on.  
The famed Mando stayed in place for a few seconds, turning the idea around her head.  
Whether hanging out with the one she loves or going alone to her ship...  
"...Aah Goddamnit. Fine." She gritted out spinning on her heel and making a beeline for the common room.  
'This is just for Paz, don't make this a regularly occurring thing.'

As she got closer to the common room, more Mandalorians she could see. 'I don't like this one bit... I swear to Maker if Paz is not there..'  
Dinah (surprisingly) was not as social as Paz.  
Now that was the understatement of the century, Paz would always be at bars, parties, raves, everything like that if she was free.  
While Dinah would rather stay in her ship cleaning her weapons and armour or visit new planets she'd never seen.

Sometimes she wondered how their covert had not been found yet, as the noise that was coming from room was fucking loud already.  
"Dinah!" Dinah smiled brightly underneath her helmet, as she recognised the voice instantly.  
"Hey, Paz."  
Paz was leaning up against the wall, all her curves on show- Dinah's cheeks blushed slightly.  
"I wouldn't have thought you would actually come." Paz put her hands up as Dinah huffed.  
"Sorry love, you're just not the very outgoing type." She laughed out, her blue breastplate rising and falling.

"I just felt bad... And I haven't gone in some time so I thought why not." Paz stood back up, her height easily dominating Dinah’s.  
”Well then, I think you’ll have a better time with me here. Wanna head in?” Dinah nodded, her hand subtly brushing against Paz’s, as a comfort.  
”Don’t worry, you know everyone here. I’ll be by your side the whole time.” Paz whispered, noticing her anxiety. Her words did calm her, yet it couldn’t get rid of the feeling that something was gonna happen.  
”..Ok.” Paz undoubtedly grinned underneath her helmet, before tugging Dinah along and entering the doorway.

It was so much louder in the inside, multiple Mandos already drunk and speaking boisterously loud. Paz saw Dinah trying to shrink herself against Paz, nearly making Paz rethink bringing Dinah in here. 'She'll be fine. This is our family.' She reassured herself.  
The taller Mando led Dinah to the other side of the room, surprisingly unoccupied yet. The two women sat down beside each other, Paz’s larger hand holding Dinah’s petite one.  
”Do you want anything?” Pas asked closely, trying to communicate above the racket.  
”Not really, I’m not hungry.” Dinah's hair fell out from Dinah’s helmet, Paz’s breath leaving her as she saw the raven locks.  
”U-Um ok, well I’ll at least get us drinks. I’ll be a second.” Paz stood up, her hand lightly touching the hair unbeknownst to Dinah and walking away.

’Oh Maker shit that was..’ Paz nearly lost it seeing the hair, they hadn’t taken each other's helmets off yet and seeing just a piece of what Dinah could look like made her imagination haywire.  
'Imagine her hair splayed everywhere while I-' Fuck now Paz was horny.  
'Just get the drinks, deal with this later.'  
Paz briskly stopped at the bar and ordered their drinks, waiting patiently.  
Once she got them, Paz quickly returned to their table, seeing two other Mandos sitting with Dinah.

"Oh hey Paz, remember Mazi and Rika?" Dinah gestured to the two sitting across from her. "They were part of our class back when we were foundlings." She continued.  
Paz nodded while setting down the glasses, "Yeah. How's it been, guys? Haven't seen you two in forever."  
The four conversed comfortably, rebuilding the bonds they had when they were kids. While they were talking, at one point Dinah had taken off her gloves to grip her drink better.  
Now Paz seeing her fair skin and her jet hair in one night had made Paz buzzing with hormones.  
Unholy things filled her mind, making it difficult to concentrate for the large Mandalorian.  
They hadn't done any sexual yet in their relationship, but both were sexually frustrated.

Their surroundings got rowdier as more Mandos trickled into the room, and more got intoxicated.  
The heat rose from so many people in the area, flustering Paz even more.

"-Now what about you two, huh? What's been going on?" Mazi's gravelly voice broke through Paz's daydreams. ”Oh um, we’ve been-” Dinah kicked Paz from under the table, knowing she had nearly slipped up.  
Paz’s eyes widened, coughing loudly. ”..Been catching up.” The conversation went on like nothing had happened, leaving Paz to sit there silently.

Dinah’s hand had coincidently rested on Paz’s thigh, her nails lightly gliding across.  
Paz tried multiple times to try and contribute to the discussion the three were having, losing her train of thought right before she went to say something.  
’Fuck, what do I do?’  
While Paz was trying to settle herself down, Dinah was hatching a plan.  
’I can tell she’s all hot and bothered, why not help her? She probably hasn't had this in a long time..' Dinah smirked, clenching Paz’s thigh tightly.  
She didn't know where this sudden burst of confidence came from, but now, the thought of putting her fingers up Paz's pussy was now very appealing.  
'Besides, it's my turn to take control...'  
Dinah heard Paz choke up, turning her head to the side and burying in her hands.

”You ok Paz?” Dinah asked innocently, the other two agreeing. Dinah knew she had to be at least leaking now.  
”Yes.” Paz grounded out, knowing exactly what Dinah was doing.  
”Oh ok!” Dinah turned back around and continued to talk. ’I swear this girl is going to be the death of me..’ Paz thought.  
Dinah’s hand slowly made its way up Paz’s thigh and up to the hem of her pants. By now Paz’s pussy was pulsing and getting wetter, all excited and eager.  
Paz rested her head on the table, trying to focus on anything else other than Dinah’s hand.  
’She is such a tease’ 

Dinah suddenly removed her hand, Paz mentally whining. She stood up, Paz vaguely hearing her saying goodbyes and all that.  
”Paz, get up.” Dinah laughed out, gloves  
"We're doing what now?" Paz said out, confused as to what was happening. "We're leaving." Paz nodded, wondering why. But really, all Paz could think about was how Dinah's fingers could fuck-  
Paz stood up quickly, muttering out goodbyes. Mazi and Rika already in a debate which was better: Katanas or throwing knives.  
Dinah and Paz pushed their way through the crowd, everyone's armour clashing. 

Paz kept thinking about Dinah, her whole body on fire. 'She better not leave me high and dry..' The two walked outside, both relieved to leave.  
Once they were a far way away, Dinah immediately pushed Paz to the wall.  
"You know what I was doing under the table right?" Dinah said, softly pushing her body up against Paz's.  
"Yes, and you're gonna finish it." 

"Maybe, I don't know..." Dinah rolled her hips on Paz’s hips, Paz throwing her head to the side and groaning. ”Mm, okay I will, I want to hear more of those delicious noises you make.”  
Paz was basically putty in Dinah’s hand, Paz just wanted to feel Dinah’s hand against her bare skin.  
Dinah chuckled, her own pussy soaking wet from the sight.  
She slid her hand underneath Paz’s shirt, Paz moaning out quietly. Her cold hand felt heavenly against Paz’s hot skin.  
Dinah smirked, wondering how loud Paz would be when she fingered her.  
Her hands made their way up Paz’s stomach, scraping her nails at the sides. Paz shivered visibly, shutting her eyes and grasping onto Dinah’s shoulders.  
Dinah stopped when she could feel Paz’s lace bra. 

”How long?” Dinah asked unexpectedly.

”S-Since when?” Paz panted out.

”Since you’ve done something like this..” Paz opened her eyes to see Dinah looking up at her.

”About 5 years.” Dinah gasped, not thinking it would be that long. ”What about you?”

”7 years” Paz decided to stay quiet, thinking about multiple ways on how to get Dinah off.

”...You still ok with this?" Dinah asked cautiously, her voice wavering.

"Y-Yes!.. Now please for the love of God, keep touching me." 

Dinah laughed, before moving her hands behind Paz's back, and unclipping her bra. Dinah tugged on it, and took out from underneath Paz's clothes, dropping it onto the ground.  
Her hands slipped under Paz's shirt, moving upwards to Paz's tits. Paz hung her head and moaned out as Dinah squeezed her tits, her thumb rubbing over her hardened nipples.  
Dinah removed Paz's metal breastplate off of her, it hitting the ground loudly.  
"If that gets any scratches on it from that.." Paz breathed out, really not caring.  
"It's ok, I think," Paz growled lowly, bucking her hips against Dinah's.  
"Uh uh, not yet baby, I know." The larger one whimpered softly, needing release, her pussy aching. 

Dinah took pleasure in watching Paz's trembling form before lifting Paz's shirt up. Her tits came out, Dinah marvelling at how massive and plump they were.  
"Th-they're a D s-size.." Paz commented airily.  
"No shit.."  
Dinah latched her lips onto Paz's nipple, sucking and swirling her tongue around the hardened nipple. "F-Fuck." Paz moaned out. Her helmets visor was clouded and foggy, beads of sweat falling down the sides.  
With the other tit, Dinah fondled with her hand slowly. She switched tits, sucking hard on the other once she was satisfied with her job. Paz by now was moaning loudly, her underwear fully soaked. Her clit was pulsing, and every time she moved her underwear scraped against it, teasing her more.

Dinah pulled away, saliva coating the boobs.  
"N-Now?" Paz asked, her hands groping Dinah's ass.  
Dinah didn't answer, simply plunging her hands into Paz's pants.  
She pulled the pants down slightly, catching sight of Paz's black laced underwear. Dinah ignored her own throbbing pussy, feeling like she was going to cum any minute now.  
Dinah wandered her fingers around Paz’s shaved cunt, revelling at how wet she could feel Paz was.  
”D-Dinah...” Paz tried to grind on her fingers, her teasing driving her crazy. ”Ok, ok.” Dinah chuckled.

Dinah slipped her fingers into her pussy, rubbing softly on Paz’s clit. ”O-Oh God...” Paz moaned out, trying to hold herself together. ”Do you like that honey?”  
”Yes!” Paz was in heaven, waves of pleasure crashing down on here. ”Good...”  
Dinah stimulated Paz’s clit faster, collecting and slathering all of Paz’s liquid onto the nub. Paz’s gasping got faster and louder, her hips grinding on Dinah’s fingers.  
”D-Dinah, please put your f-fingers in me..” Paz groaned out, curses tumbling out of her mouth.  
Dinah smirked, thinking she'd never asked.

One finger entered Paz’s pussy, unintelligible noises coming from Paz. ’And to think she gets reduced to this, the big strong Mandalorian.’ Dinah thought in amusement. Paz’s pussy lubricated Dinah’s finger, her slowly pumping it in and out.  
”M-More. Please.”  
”Anything for you...”  
Dinah entered 3 more, much to Paz’s surprise. Dinah moved slowly, teasing Paz near to the edge and then stopping. By now Dinah’s whole hand was soaked, and both craved release.  
Slowly, Dinah entered her whole hand, Paz nearly shouting out in pleasure. ”Ah, yes, fuck yes Dinah.” Paz bit her lip, her blonde hair sticking to her face.  
Dinah gave Paz no time to get used to her hand, fisting hard and fast into Paz’s pussy.  
”Shit!” Paz swore loudly. Dinah brought her other hand down into Paz’s pants, harshly rubbing Paz’s clit.  
’I’m not gonna last..’ Paz thought through the haze of lust. ”D-Deeper.”  
Dinah thrusted her hand deep inside of Paz, feeling her tight fleshy walls eat her up. She was in up to her elbow, pounding hard and deep into Paz.  
Dinah pushed Paz's legs apart more for a better entrance.  
"M-Maker, Dinah, I'm going to cum so-soon!"  
Dinah rubbed on Paz's clit faster, and fucked her pussy harder, "Yes, cum for me. Cum all over my hand, can you do that for me? Let me taste you, let yourself go-"  
Paz tipped over the edge, everything becoming too much and too good to hold in.  
She yelled out, her whole body violently shaking. "Fuck!" Gushes of liquid came spurting out of Paz, Dinah still fucking her hard to encourage everything to come out. Bliss wracked her whole body, her toes curling. Paz panted loudly, her whole vision going white, her walls clenching down hard on Dinah's arm. Paz stopped coming a few seconds later, her body slumping against Dinah.  
Dinah pulled out her now dripping arm out from Paz's pulsing pussy and removing her fingers from Paz.

Dinah held up Paz's heavy frame until Paz gained her senses back, groaning as she unsteadily stood up.  
"My legs feel like they'll give out at any second.." 

"Means I did a good job." Airy chuckles were all Paz could muster, exhaustion evident in her body.  
Now that it was over, Paz could feel her cum sticky against her legs, knowing her pants were ruined.

"Yeah, you did.. This definitely made up for 5 long years of no sex..."

Dinah flushed from the praise, bending down to collect Paz's bra, underwear, and breastplate from the ground. "We'll do this again when we get to our room. And don't worry, I'll make sure you release too." Paz said nonchalantly, Dinah sputtering out and blushing a deep crimson.  
Dinah shoved the items into Paz's hand, as she finished pulling down her shirt and pulling up her pants. "Do you even have enough energy? You seemed pretty-"  
"Keyword, seemed." Paz cut her off.

"But hey, thank you for this... This was amazing, and I think we're ready to become a more serious relationship..." Dinah beamed from under her helmet, her heart swelling up for the taller Mandalorian.

"I love you," Dinah said before thinking, gasping when she realised. 'FuckFuckFuck we're not up to that stage-'

"I love you too." Paz rested her forehead against Dinah's, effectively stealing Dinah's breath away. Dinah sighed, pressing her body on Paz's.  
They stayed like that for some time, just enjoying the feeling and the others company. 

"...We should probably go back to our room." Dinah broke the silence.

"To have more sex? Yes ok, let's go!" Paz ran in front of her, laughing as Dinah called out angrily. "Catch me if you can!" "Oh yes, I will!" Dinah ran after Paz, both over the moon. Their laughs filled the hallways, ignoring that they still smelt of sex.

'I will marry this girl one day.' The two thought.

•••••••••••

Word count: 2797

ok, I have too much fluff. I gotta make the next chapter sadder hahaha. and I haven't forgotten about the suicidal din part one story, I might do that the day after tomorrow. and let me say one thing, oh my god I'm so happy with how people have noticed this fic. and the din x paz fandom is growing with amazing writers, and I'm happy to be part of it. tell me if you're alright with me doing more gender swaps and AU's in the future, or if you just want me to keep to Mandalorian lore. and if you want more baby Yoda, give me an idea. 

(I can't remember if I have any *'s, so if I do, tell me.)

Requests and feedback give me life and ideas haha

Peace.


	13. Please hold on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont really know what to say with the summary anymore

(A/N after Ch. 8 (baby Yoda hasn't revealed his healing ability yet (and I know that conflicts with a lot of the story but shhh this is a faNFIC)))

The air smelt like charred flesh, melted plastic, and sweat. Lying bodies decorated the ground, either stormtrooper or unlucky civilians to get caught in the fray.  
Silver rays illuminated the once busy square, twin suns slowly setting and making the mountains their grave, the moon overtaking the planet.  
The sky rumbled, dark clouds brewing with sparks of light. It added to the effect of despair that the ex-First Order troop gave out.  
Wind whipped around them, cold and unforgiving, rain pounding down on them and seeping into their bones.

How Din even came into this predicament still baffled him. He was just walking through the market, his child waddling beside him and constantly aweing at all the foods.  
They were on the planet because it was a good cover, far away from Naazul. And there was a guild, perfect to actually claim this planet.  
Din also needed to escape far away, the guilt tearing at his soul. He was the one that put his fellow comrades in danger... even Paz.  
Paz was the tipping point for Din, it was all too much for him to take in and stay.  
They had not seen each other since then, both actively craving the other's presence and touch.  
The two had somewhat of a confusing relationship, love was there, but neither made the leap to make it official.  
Featherlight touches, whispers, and forehead touching were enough for both of them.

The planet was also far from any contact with the First Order when it was the war, which confused Din, even more, to have landed in this situation.  
Someone probably tipped off an informant, his child still having a high bounty on his cute little green head.  
Leading to squished exotic fruits and tipped over market stands, the stormtroopers obviously not caring for the likelihood of peoples jobs after the fight.

Blaster shots whizzed past Din, narrowly missing hitting his beskar armour. He had gotten jumped by a squadron of Imperials and was now being pinned down.  
Even though the stormtroopers were known for their notoriously lousy aim, Din was still in some deep shit right now.  
"Come on, where are you?" Din had sent out an emergency beacon around 10 minutes ago and was relying on anyone, someone, to ensure his kid's survival. And he knew he didn't have much longer, there was probably a general coming to collect his kid.  
But right now, Din was locked behind metal transport crates, with no way out.

Soft whimpers came out from the bag Din was clutching tightly, grey claws trying to climb out and touch his father.  
"I know," He could hear TIE fighters fly from up ahead "but we'll be fine. Ad'ika, I swear."  
Din jumped up from his hiding spot and managed to successfully kill off three stormtroopers before he had to duck down again.  
He knew he wouldn't get out of here alive if no one showed up, the number of the Imperials too great.

His constant mumblings to his kid didn't stop the sad coos, breaking Din's heart even more.  
"It will be okay, someone will come. You'll be fine." Din didn't know if he was trying to make his kid feel better or reassure himself.  
"Surrender now, if you do not want to be ripped from the inside out!"  
"Fuck you!"  
Din growled, angry he swore in front of his child. He prepared firebirds, not even caring if he'd waste them, targeting at least 18.

"You know, firebirds are rare. You shouldn't waste them." Din swirled around, blaster ready and him ready to kill whoever snuck upon him. But there was no need, Din slackened his body against the crate when he realised who it was.

There he was, the familiar blue armoured man.

"Paz." He breathed out, unfathomable relief washing over his body. Even his child could sense the change, little garbles of happiness coming from the torn bag.  
"Yep, and it's not just me." Paz spread his arms, and at that moment at least 30 Mandalorians flew above them.  
Din watched with his mouth agape, "Paz, where were you? Where did you go? Paz-" The aforementioned male kneeled down and touched their foreheads together.  
"At least I'm here. I was going to reach out to you, but it seems you beat me to that." An extra loud yell of pain from a stormtrooper added to that.  
Din laughed weakly, Paz outstretching his hand and he quickly took it, feeling Paz's strong body haul him up.  
"Can't say it isn't the best place to catch up though.. Why'd you pick this place anyways?" Din hit Paz's shoulder, huffing. Paz laughed outloud, grounding Din, quelling any fear.

The change of power quickly became apparent, the surprise appearance of the Mandalorians more than a match to the stormtroopers.  
Din threw back his head, exhaling loudly. "I really thought we were done for."  
Indignant squeaks came from the satchel as if accusing Din of lying. "Sorry kid wasn't gonna make you feel even more scared."  
"Well, you're not. Not anymore, sorry we couldn't get here it time." Paz offhandedly said, preparing his infamous machine gun.  
Din leapt up to his feet, still wary of the ongoing fight behind him.  
"It's fine, brilliant in fact that you even came-"  
"Are you two lovebirds gonna can it and help us obliterate these fuckers?!" A Mandalorian called out to them, breaking one's neck at the same time.

Din grinned and knew Paz did too underneath his cold blue helmet.  
"Let's kick some ass." Momentarily Din was able to forget about his fatigue, replacing it with raging adrenaline.  
Paz yelled out his war cry, Din following suit, the two of them releasing hell on the battleground.  
Body after body dropped, so far no casualty count on the Mandalorian side.  
TIE fighters crashed down from the sky, either getting struck by lightning or a brave Mandalorian flying up there and blowing it up to pieces.

Recruit after recruit came, the flow of stormtroopers seeming to never end. 'And to think I was alone, willing to fight all of this.'  
But still, the Mandalorian's refused to give up, Din fighting back at his tired and aching body.  
He always had one arm protecting the bag on his chest, keeping it close and reassuring his ad'ika was still there.  
The occasional noises helped him focus, knowing this fight was for his child's freedom.  
The thought spurred Din on, fighting faster, hitting harder, pushing his body well beyond its limits.

"Din!" Paz called out from over the deafening fight, "You're going too hard! You'll hurt yourself!"  
Paz shielded Din, killing Imperial after Imperial.  
The words fell on deaf ears, Din too caught up in the moment to acknowledge his growing pain from multiple blaster wounds.  
He lashed out at the screaming Imperials, his fury and protectiveness taking over. He felt no remorse in killing them, sadistic pleasure in place watching the essence of life leave them.  
Blood dried on his blade, Din losing count on how many throats it sliced.  
The fight lasted long, each side refusing to back down.  
The sky quickly turned dark blue, but the firings from both sides lit up the night.

...

The final white cladded body fell, hitting the ground with a thud. The Mandalorian's waited with bated breath, ready to fight any others.  
Only after a few tense minutes of stillness, did they accept victory, the ground and tops of buildings just covered in dead stormtroopers.  
The ones in the sky flew back down, leaving behind a sky on fire.  
TIE fighters unceremoniously slammed into the sides of buildings, ship fuel leaking down to the pathways below.  
They bumped their armour against each other, celebrating in Mandoré. Even though it took a toll on every single one of them if it meant to dwindle the number of ex-stormtroopers they'd all go to any means to do that.  
And besides, it was by Creed to help another Mandalorian, even it was the same one to bring hell to their planet.

Paz turned to Din, lowering and putting away his weapons. "How did this all happen?" He questioned, warm blue eyes roaming over the smaller man.  
Din sighed, himself asking that question.  
"Honestly, I don't know. One minute ad'ika is by my side, pestering me for toys-"  
At this, the little child poked his head out, waving this stuffed doll.  
"-and the next we're surrounded by imps."  
"Of course. Where are you gonna go now?" Paz lifted the kid from the satchel, absently stroking the child's ears.  
Din internally melted at the sight, before taking the mans words seriously.  
"I don't know. Maybe Sorgin again." He replied uncertainly, anxious for their future.

Paz watched the kid in his arms intently, seeming to ponder on what to say next. Din's ad'ika cooed happily as it turned over the soft knitted doll in its clawed hands.  
Paz sighed, coming to a decision.  
"Let me come with you." He said abruptly.

"What? No! You have a life-"

"What life? Our coverts have been destroyed," Din flinched subtly at his words, "Din. All of them have plans to what to do next, but I don't."  
Din groaned, weighing between a lone life with his ad'ika, or spending it with his possible cyar'ika.  
Din stumbled, exhaustion tugging at his body, and nearly falling into Paz.  
"Think about it. Right now you need to rest, and tend to your various wounds." Paz gestured to the entirety of Din.  
"No no I'm ok-"  
Paz kicked his leg, hard. "What the fuck man?" Din whined while rubbing his calf.  
"Go to your ship. Now. Heal yourself." Paz handed the kid, the kid not liking that very much and making grabby hands to Paz, back to Din.  
"Only if you carry me." Din offhandedly said, taking his kid and fitting him back into the bag snuggly.  
"Alright." 

"What?-" Din gasped surprised as he felt his body being picked up. "L-Let me go!"  
"Nah, besides, you asked for it." Paz moved Din's body into a better position, carrying him bridal style.  
Din buried his head into Paz's chest, trying to save himself from embarrassment as the other Mandos noticed and wolf-whistled at the two.  
"Yeah, you better know we're together!" Paz called out to them, making their laughter louder.  
"Paz.," Din mumbled, clutching at his sides. The child obviously quite liked the ride, squealing in happiness.  
"Din.." Paz mimicked.  
Din grumbled, muttering incohesive words, muffled by Paz's armour.

"Wheres your ship?" He realised he had no clue as to where Din's ship was but masked it by walking confidently nowhere.  
"Up there." Din raised his finger and pointed to the top of a rooftop, Paz mentally facepalming for not seeing it before. It was so obvious.  
"How did you not notice it before?"  
"Well-"

"There! Fire!" Before either could react, the familiar sounds of an Imperial blaster cut through the air. Din leapt up out of Paz's arms, his kid whining in doing so, and covered Paz as much as he could with his body.

But with doing that, his back was vulnerable. 

Searing pain spread across from Din's back, his skin burning and melting. His cape ignited into flames, the heat making his head spin.  
Din fell to the ground, black dots dancing around his already fading vision.  
The other remaining Mandalorian's who hadn't left already jumped into action, firing at the new squad of stormtroopers.  
"Drawback! We've done what we needed to do!" The general called out, turning away and running away. The Mando's chased after them, leaving Paz and Din alone.

"Shit Din, where'd they hit you?" Frantic hands travelled across Din's quivering body, trying to find any new injury.  
Din needn't answer him, or just didn't have the energy to, as Paz watched with wide eyes blood pool from out underneath Din.  
"Okay, so you were hit on your back. That's ok, we'll-"  
"Paz. I got hit 7 times." Din said, noticing it was starting to get harder to breathe.  
"S-Still, you'll be fine once we-"  
"Paz," Din interrupted again, "I have two broken ribs, that have punctured my lungs. I have severe burns along my legs, and there is an infection brewing already. My spleen is ruptured. My back is bleeding out in various spots." Din assessed, laying his head back.  
Paz stayed quiet at this, instead of focusing on finding any bacta sprays on his person.  
"I would've been okay if I hadn't gotten hit on my back." Din coughed out, blood trickle down his neck from his mouth.  
"You are okay! You're still okay! Just seconds ago we were joking around!"  
"That was before I was shot." Din didn't seem as bothered about this as Paz was.  
Paz groaned out in frustration, hands fumbling with the bacta spray.

"Why are you doing this? Save it, I'm going to die-" 

"You are not fucking dying!" How did it get to this? Everything was just fine, Paz carrying Din to the Razor Crest, laughing about how battered up Din was. That had not aged well.  
Din opted to stay quiet.  
Upset cries snapped the distressed Mandalorian back into reality, Din's ad'ika crawling out on top of his chest. Big brown eyes turned to Paz as if wondering what was happening to his father.  
"Let's get you off of Din's chest, shall we? He just needs some space bub."  
Paz lifted the child up, and onto the ground. It's little feet accidentally dipping in Din's warm blood. Paz noticed and immediately moved the child somewhere else before returning his attention back to Din.

"D-Din, can you just hold on for a second? I'll head to the ship and get better equipment ok,-" Din sighed, already accepting his death.  
It was a confusing death, such a sudden switch in the atmosphere. "You know we don't have the time to do that. Look at how much blood is on the ground right now."  
There was a lot, it's putrid smell invading Paz's nose. It had now soaked through Paz's knees, it already drying and cracking.  
"Th-Then what t-time do we hav-ve?" He was scared to ask, Paz's voice cracking, and his heart clenching painfully.

Din took no hesitation to respond. "None." 

"N-No! There has to be some way! No, no! Din, please, there has to be something we can do!" Paz pleaded, tears flowing freely underneath his helmet.  
"There is nothing we can do Paz."

"Why are you so okay with this?!" Paz shouted, his hands propping Din up and trying to halt the scarily fast bleeding wounds on Din's back.  
"Because I'll know no one will mourn for me." Din plainly responded, nearly breaking Paz's heart in two.  
"I-I'll mourn! Every single f-fucking day!"  
Din turned his head to look at Paz, his face was disbelieving.  
"I don't believe you." Even though Din's was literally dying in Paz's hands, he was the one that retained the best speech control.  
"H-How?! Din, I love you! I thought we both did, somewhere for each other!" Din's hazy mind cleared slightly at his words, bleeding noticeably slowing down.  
"W-What?" He asked weakly, his small affection starved heart refusing to believe it.  
"I d-do! I love you s-so much! I always have... I've been too coward to say it... And now it's my greatest regret." Paz pushed out, the concept of Din dying terrifying Paz.  
'Maker, God, please do something...'

"Liar." Din seethed out finally, faint hope draining away.  
Paz growled angrily, even if Din did die, he was only going to die when he realised how much loved him.  
But Din's pulse from under Paz's fingers grew weaker and weaker. The bleeding stopping, Paz fearing because he had little to no blood left to bleed out*.  
"Fuck, Din, don't you go dying out on me. Not yet." Paz shook Din's sudden still body.  
Nothing.  
'Nonononono'  
"Please... Din, please hold on. I love you too much my cyare." Paz couldn't hear Din breath for a second, freaking the fuck out of him.  
Paz waited, begging that Din was still there.  
Din quickly got his breath, stunned out of his mind. Din twitched his hand slightly, fighting back at the slow numbness covering his body like a blanket.

"I-I'm you-you're cyare?"  
Paz nodded vigorously, "Oh Maker yes. My cyar'ika."  
Din noticed tears drip down Paz's neck.  
The two fell into silence, Paz furiously wracking his head for possible solutions, but the more the time past, the limper Din got in his arms.  
He sobbed loudly, clutching Din tightly, holding onto him with his life.  
"If you're... you're going to.. die, please let me see your fa-face." He managed to say. The word die felt unkind, poisonous, foreign on his tongue.

But before Din could respond, he felt faintly a pressure on his leg. With what dwindling energy he had, he lifted his head to see the source.  
His kid, his child, his ad'ika was looking back at him with welling eyes.  
Din panicked, never seeing this reaction from his son before. "No, I said you'll be okay, r-remember?"  
Paz rested his head in the crook of his soulmates neck, wishing with all his soul for a miracle.  
"Y-You agreed!" Din said, trying to shield his son from the knowledge of him dying.  
His kid stayed quiet, instead closing its eyes and placing both hands on Din's leg.  
Paz looked up, noticing what the child was doing.  
"What's it doing?" Din shushed him, thinking the same thing.

A burst of energy flowed through Din, making him gasp and rise up from his blood puddle.  
"D-Din, you need to lay down-" Din shushed him again. 'He is dying and he shushes me'  
Another burst of energy. Din could feel parts of his body heal with inhumaine speed.  
"H-He's healing me..." Din trailed off.  
"What?" Paz's head shot up, fixing his eyes on the concentrating form of the kid.  
More and more of Din's body regrew by every second, his kid stopping when Din had nothing else to heal.  
Din quickly caught his toppling kid, it fainting from exhaustion. 'This has happened before, ad'ika just tired himself out... from what though?'

"I-I'm..." Stumbled words fell from Din's mouth, stunned to the core. He was so sure he was going to die. So sure the last thing he'd see was Paz's blue beskar helmet.

"You're ok. You're ok. I told you, I told." Paz repeated over and over, he felt like he was on a cloud right now.  
"It's all good. Thank God, Din.."  
He could feel Din's warmth return back to him, feeling no more soggy torn flesh from under his back.  
"I-..." Din was in shock.  
Din hugged his sleeping ad'ika close to his chest, trying to get a hold of himself.  
It took a while before he was ready to say anything, Paz just delighted to know Din was safe and not going anywhere.

-Take my helmet off.- 

-W-What?-

-Take it off. Now.-

-But you're a Mandalorian.-

-Marry me then.- Paz sputtered. 'Wait what?' Sure they just fought death itself away, but he never thought Din would say this after technically coming back from the dead.

-I accept your request of taking my helmet off. But then I know I was to die,- Paz knew it would take some time before he could hear that word and not flinch, -so me taking off my helmet wasn't troublesome. But now, the only way we can see each other is taking off our helmets is marriage.-

Paz sighed, knowing it was logical.  
-Din... I don't think we're ready for marriage.-

-Why not? You confessed your very real feelings, making us having to face what we are.-

-What we are, are two men in a tricky relationship. We are not ready for marriage. Not yet.-

Din grumbled, folding his arms in front of him. "If I had a right mind, I'd think you'd be pouting right now." 

"Am not..." Din sounded very much like a child. 

"Look, Din. What I said back there.. Was very real. I love you. So much. And sadly, it took you nearly fucking dying for me to get the confidence to say that. And I'm sorry. But you know we're not ready for more than what we're already dealing with. Din, be reasonable." 

Din shifted closer to Paz's chest, his heat and overwhelming warmth something the tired male wanted very badly.  
"I... I understand. Maybe when we get to know each other better. And sort this out." Paz smiled contently, tapping their foreheads together.  
"Wow, if this is what happens when I nearly die, I better do it more often."  
Paz felt momentary fear, but quickly dismissing it as a joke.  
He chuckled awkwardly, "I don't think you should."  
Din noticed his change in character, sighing knowing Paz was going to have a very hard time getting over this.  
"Sorry, not the time." Paz shook his head, bringing Din's form closer.  
"God, that.. I love you so much. I will say that every day Din. Let me come with you"

Din recongised those words from before. He had refused. Not this time.

"Yes, yes, yes. Paz please stay at my side."

Paz looked down, "But only if you don't protect me to your expense." Din sputtered, trying to make up an excuse.

"...Fine. I'll just do it when I'm not already close to death then."

"That's not what I meant-" Din silenced him, tapping their foreheads together.  
"I love you cyare." Paz's breath hitched, his hold on the smaller man tightening.  
"I love you too cyare." The two stayed there.  
The moon shone brightly in the night sky, stars reflecting off of Din's blood spattered armour.  
Soft breezes floated over the men, as if comforting them that all was done and finished. Paz's heat felt amazing to Din, finally all his adrenaline fading away and being replaced by a heavy tiredness.  
It wasn't long before Paz heard little snores. He chuckled, also sleepy but willing to move on.  
Paz carefully rose up, the child curled up between the men's chests. 

"Let's get you to bed little ones." He muttered, leaving the red soaked battlefeild.  
His heart was still pounding from Din's near-death experience, but Din's breathing helped somewhat.  
”I will do anything for you Din. You and the child. God, I will do anything.” Paz vowed, his soul not allowing anything else.  
He carried Din bridal style again, his instincts on high alert for anyone else to jump them.  
There were none, Paz tucking away his blaster as he rocketed up to the Razor Crest.  
The door opened, recognizing Din’s card on him. Once inside, Paz lifted the child and placed him in his cot, making sure he was all comfortable before closing it.  
He then turned to the bunk on the side of the walls ship, taking note of how pristine it looked. Paz wondered when the last time Din slept in it, adding to the mental list of things labeled, 'Taking care of the most stubborn Mandalorian.' to ask how often he slept. 

Paz gently place Din in the bed, taking off his armour exept his helmet. Satisfied with taking care of the two, Paz climbed up to the cockpit.  
He had pionered the Razor crest a few times, just for a joy ride and to be annoying. Those times he never exactly asked if he could, Din angry and waiting when he landed his ship.  
Now, even though he still had no permission, he knew Din would want to leave, and no doubt already made plans to go to Sorgin.  
'Well, looks like we're headed to Sorgin.'  
Paz relaxed into the pilots chair once the ship was hyper space, allowing himself to clear his thoughts.  
He took off his helmet, wiping away at his tear stained face. 

Electric blue eyes reflected the familiar blue outside hyper space, finally at peace knowing his cyar'ika and quite possibly his ad'ika safe and sleeping.

'You are never going to die on my watch, Djarren.'

••••••••••

Word count: 4181

*Metaphorically of course. If he had absolutely no blood in him, he'd be dead ages ago. Just saying that the blood had clotted there, the bodies way of slowing done the bleeding.

aaah finally done. extra long chapter for you guys, cause sorry about not postin yesterday, or the day before. eh lifes been chaotic hahaha. part 2 of the part series before that i did i think i'll do it tomorrow. idk, i have another idea, but whatever i feel most compelled to do i'll ultimately do.

if you have any stories you want me to do, just say so and i'll make one for you. i really like doing this oneshot book cause i can 'tailor' it to peoples interest.

Peace.


	14. I'm alright Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter summaries suck and i suck at them

(A/N same things I said last time)(Also, do not ever cut or self-harm yourself in any way. It is not worth it.)

It had been a month since Din left the covert and first cut.   
And it headed farther downhill from there.   
By now no injury Din acquired did he treat properly, spurred on by knowing that he deserved it. 

His voice reminded him dutifully that what he had done was to be paid back in his own blood, and in the same amount he so mercilessly killed all those people.  
His voice revealed long-buried memories from when he was 17, showing how no one had actually cared.   
Showed him how to angle the blade in different ways if you wanted a jagged and slow cut or a fast gliding cut.  
Showed him what the long-forgotten pleasure of self-harm felt like.  
Showed him how much water to drink beforehand for a better bleed.   
Din was astounded after all he learnt to think that he ever stopped, and he vowed to continue. Much to his voices satisfaction.  
But while his voice was doing all this, it constantly jabbed at his ego and pride. Made snide comments about his fighting techniques, how he looked, how weak he was, the never-ending list went on.

Din had gotten scarily addicted to pain, actively looking for any chance to get in a fight or any break he had was the opportunity to cut.   
His night terrors came back, so Din opted to not sleep anymore.   
Everything came back. So much Din had repressed.   
But he regretted it. All of it. The instant all those days ago he cut, deep dread filled his bones. But as soon as he drew blood from his own hands, the crimson liquid enraptured his mind, entangling him in its cruel web.  
It was too hard to walk away from, the promise of pleasure too great to ignore. His mind was too loud, his voice screaming at him added to the already clustered mind, cutting was a beautiful way to get silence.   
He had dug his own grave, thinking about it. The voice came back when he was too weak to stave off his panic attack. It was all of his fault.   
If he had been better, more perfect, rose up to actually meet the Mandalorian's standards instead of hiding behind his Fathers name, none of this would've happened.

'None of this would've happened if I heeded Paz's words back in the armoury. If I hadn't been so puffed up, maybe I could've worked on myself to be better.' 

/He was right when he called you a coward../ The voice pipped up.

Din shook his head and gazed out to the horizon. He ran away to the planet called Tatooine or something, apparently famous for a girl called Rey.   
She was strong enough to fight the New Order.  
But Din didn't come here for that. He just came as it also hosted some of the tallest and deepest ravens in the galaxy.   
That was natural of course.  
No one had ever been to the bottom, none dared to even go near the ravines on foot.  
But not Din.   
Today was the day he would do what his past self couldn't.

Din sucked in a deep breath, piloting his ship a little ways back from his destination. The Razor crest landed with a thud, picking up the sand underneath it. As Din got ready, he thought about what he was going to do more thoroughly.  
The Mandalorian life suited him just fine, he loved it but... The voice planted seeds of what-ifs and messed with his natural sense of rights and wrongs.  
It made him believe that what he did was unjustified and all those deaths were of innocent lives.

/Din/ Speak of the devil /Don't fail me now. We're so close. How many more days will you prolong the inevitable?/ He stayed quiet, clinging to a fact in the back of his mind that it isn't worth it.

/Oh come on. No one will bat an eyelid. You're worthless, remember? A weak boy that needed to be saved, and given the greatest life without earning it. Took your fathers name for granted, didn't you? Weak./ It continued to repeat weak over and over again.

Din growled out in frustration, feeling every bit of the scared teenage boy he used to be. He opened the door quickly, it sliding from view with a hiss. The hot winds of Tatooine greeted him, sand immediately getting inside.  
The Mandalorian strode outside and closed the door, to avoid any more sand in the ship.   
/Why would that matter? You wouldn't need to clean it out afterwards. You'd be dead./ Din flinched at the words, but not agreeing or rebuking what it had said.  
He sighed, his armour weighing down on him.  
All the new fresh scars that adorned his body pushed him to walk as if whispering that why would someone as ugly and flawed be allowed to live.  
Beads of sweat rolled down his back, the heat beating down on him.  
Din shakily drew in a breath, reminding himself it's worth it.  
He walked as fast as his battered body let him up the sand dune to the ravines on the other side. He was panting heavily when he reached the top, a task so mundane and easier taking the life out of him.  
/Another reason you're weak./ It whispered cruelly.  
Din took note of his surroundings, seeing the large crack in the planet that probably spanned for thousands of kilometres.  
Rock overtook the sand, making it look like it was bleeding into the surface of the planet.  
/Just a little bit further./ It was too gleeful sounding, and it made Din wonder if it knew that once he was gone so would it fade.   
But was this another entity in his head or his self-conscious?

Din closed his eyes and focused on taking a step. His body wobbled, threatening to fall before he regained control.

He took a step forward down the steep-sloped sand dune.

=Flashback=

10 year old Din stood up tiredly from the ground, raising his fists once more. "That's it! Don't give up!" He heard his father call out from the sidelines encouragingly. He nodded, new energy coursing through his veins as he locked his eyes onto his opponent.  
He heard taunts come from the other but paid no attention to it.   
Din got into a defensive stance as his fellow classmate ran at him, kicking out his leg to trip them. He wasted no time in reaching out his hands and tugging them back up, over his shoulders, and slamming them back onto the ground.  
"Surrender." He pressed his foot against his opponent's neck, their hands clawing at it and sputtering for breath.  
"O-Ok!" Din stepped away, feeling accomplished.   
He reached out his hand, intent on helping the other up. They took it, standing up and exchanging pleasantries.

Din stood there triumphant and watching the other walk away muttering curses.  
"Well done my boy." A large hand clasped young Din's shoulder, his father looking down on him proudly. "You're done for the day, get some rest ad'ika." Din's heart swelled at the praise, keeping his actions emotionless.  
"Yes, father." He simply said, before turning around and starting to briskly walk to his shared bunker.   
Once there, he was pleased to find no one inside. Din took off his helmet, examining for any dents or flaws from the fight that he'd need to fix.   
Finding none, Din took off the rest of his armour.  
He could now see more closely at the bruises adorning his fists, and most likely more around his chest.

Young Din took interest in the bruises on his knuckles, the green and blue blooming across his skin. He tilted his head in curiosity, softly poking it. Pain gently sprouted across his hand, the feeling new and unknown.  
He pressed harder and had to suppress a moan. He kept his facial features locked and guarded as he moved away from his hand, Din's mind reeling from the pleasure he felt.   
'What am I doing? I need to rest.'   
The foundling climbed into his bed, sitting with his back against the wall and tried to relax.

=End=

Din nearly stumbled, losing his breath. That had come on so suddenly that he didn't know what to think. 

/Ah yes, the first time you knowingly self-inflicted pain on yourself. It felt so good, remember?/

He shook his head, regaining his breath. 

Din took another step into the hot grainy sand.

=Flashback=

11 year old Din sat alone in the lunchroom. He was browsing a large Mandalorian history book in front of him, his hair making it troublesome to read as it fell in front of his face constantly.   
Din huffed in annoyance, tucking the long tar-black hair behind his ear for the upmost time.  
"You know, you should get that cut soon." Din felt someone sit next to him, not bothering to look up as he already knew who it was.   
"Hello, Milak." Milak was a.. troublesome person. He wasn't very nice? Din was confused as to why he acted like the way he did to him because weren't fellow younglings supposed to help each other?  
"You're reading that again? Why? Trying to understand what exceptions were made to let you into the Mandalorians?"   
Din frowned, here he was again, jabbing at poor old loner Din being accepted into the Djarin tribe.  
"..No, I was tasked to-"   
"I don't give a fuck about that," The few people in the room looked up cautiously at them, "Again Din lets things fly over his head. Like on your home planet, with the Imperial-"

"Milak." Came a stern voice behind them. Milak simply laughed, standing up to meet the intruder.  
"Paz." He mimicked. Din's eyes widened.   
'Paz? Why is he here?' He thought, turning around to carefully watch the two.  
"Come with me. Elder Lite has requested your attendance."  
Milak pulled a face, "That old hag wants to see me again?" Din tensed at Milak's words, seeing how Paz narrowed his eyes at him. No doubt restraining himself from knocking some sense into Milak.  
"Yes," Paz clipped stiffly, "Now Milak."   
Milak just rolled his eyes in return but stepping forward to follow Paz. Din noticed Paz's careful eye on Din, an unknown emotion that the younger one couldn't decipher properly.

But before Milak was two steps away from Din, he quickly turned around to where Din was sitting.  
Milak leant over and grabbed his wrists, squeezing tightly. "Coward." He softly whispered in Din's ear, his nails making crescents on Din's soft skin.  
Paz growled from behind them and yanked Milak back, Milak laughing the whole time.  
As they left, Din examined his now red wrists.  
'Coward. Coward, Coward..' He repeated in his head over and over.  
One of the crescents from Milak's nails had pierced his skin, tiny beads of blood bubbling to the surface.  
The same pleasure from a year ago came back, this time better than before.   
Din buried his head into the book in front of him, once again suppressing an embarrassingly loud moan.  
'I need to do feel this way again.' He thought desperately.

=End=

His head felt fuzzy, perplexed if this was reality or not.

'Oh, I know this one. The first time you started to cut. And the first time someone finally spoke the truth to you.../ The voice venomously whispered.

'No stop, that was from 13 years ago. 11 year old Milak's words mean nothing to me now, I am 24. I would be foolish-'

/Why can't you listen to me? You've cut yourself, starved yourself, sleep-deprived yourself, and yet you can't come to the truthfully as to what you are./ 

Din snarled, rising fury clouding his mind.

He took two more steps, now significantly closer to the edge.

=Flashback=

12 year old Din raised his hand, waiting patiently for the teacher in the room to take notice.  
She turned around, sighing when she saw Din's risen hand in the middle of all the other foundlings.  
"Yes, Djarin?" She asked, ticked that she had to stop her lesson once again. 'This better not be an impossible to answer question.'  
"May I go to the bathroom Mrs Waj?" Mrs Waj folded her arms, leaning against her desk and eyeing him suspiciously.   
"You didn't think to go before class Djarin?" Some classmates snickered quietly.  
"It's not to go to the toilet Mrs Waj," Din replied respectfully, lowering his hand.  
Mrs Waj raised an eyebrow.  
"I can't think of anything else that would allow me to let you out of the classroom then. We've wasted enough valuable time already." Mrs Waj turned back around to the board and started to jot some things down. His classmates' laughter rose louder this time, enjoying his embarrassment.  
"I'm bleeding Mrs Waj. I'd like to clean myself up." This took Mrs Waj off guard, but it got her attention. She whipped around, chestnut hair flying, a concerned expression gracing her features.

Paz lifted his head from his arms, hearing the word bleeding. The class quietened, the kids now confused.  
"Where?" Mrs Waj asked.  
"Just down my leg. A wound from knife training from today must have reopened." Din skillfully lied, knowing full well he had gotten carried away in class and reopened one of his cuts from this morning.   
Which was now bleeding.  
"Yeah, ok, fine go on. But take Paz with you." Mrs Waj sighed, before ordering the rest of the class to flip to a page neither Paz or Din paid attention to.  
'Fuck.' Din froze, but still got up from his chair and walked out of the classroom with Paz following.  
The two walked into the hallway, Din now freaking out inside about what to do.  
They were good friends, maybe Din's closest, but for Maker's sake, Paz could not know. Din would get unwanted attention, and his peers would think even less of him.  
Paz looked over at Din.   
"You didn't have knife training today." He offhandedly said, making sure to not reveal he noticed Din's worry and now flustered face.  
"I-Well, it's-" Din stumbled over his words, shutting up quickly.

The two rounded a corner, Din nearly sprinting when he saw the bathrooms.   
Paz held the door shut before Din could open it, Din nearly running into Paz's chest.  
"So what's really going on?" He asked, taking note over every single motion que.   
"Nothing." Din boldly said.  
"Sure." Paz tutted, placing a hand on Din's shoulder. He could feel Din's body tremble beneath his fingers, validating his concern even more.  
"Din, you've been acting weird these past few days. You're always bleeding." Paz had realised one night that all the times Din excused himself to the toilet he left a few dots of blood on the table.  
"N-No I haven't!" Din tried to pull away, but Paz's strong grip held him down.  
"Yes, you have. And I know you aren't bleeding from your leg. What's going on?" Paz lowered his voice, worry seeping into his words.  
Din cringed internally, wishing he had his helmet on.  
"Trust me,-"  
"I don't Din. I don't trust that whatever is going on is good. Please tell me what is going on! Why are your sleeves always painted red when you take them off?" Paz might as well of been begging on his knees with his tone of voice. But he was ready to stoop that low for his best friend. He was ready to do anything for the male in front of him.  
"Y-You just think you know everything cause you're 14! I-I'm fine Paz!" Din tugged with all his strength, nearly falling on his butt in the process of getting free.   
He stood up quickly, glaring at Paz's downfallen expression before stalking back to the classroom.  
Paz stayed there, standing quietly and mulling things over in his mind.  
'Din...'

=End=

"Stop!" Din yelled outloud. 'What is going on?' He wondered fiercely, the memories frightening him.

/This was the time-/ 

'I know! The time when Paz first started to worry about me!' He yelled mentally at the voice. Din stood still, waiting for any more. The twin suns were high in the sky, their combined intense heat making Din lightheaded.  
/Come on. Just a bit more./ 

Din sighed, taking a few cautious steps.  
Nothing.  
He exhaled loudly, now striding confidently to the edge. His voice whispered encouragement in his ears. 

The loud shrill wind bellowed from the ravine, gusts flying upwards and nearly toppling Din over. He peeked over the edge cautiously, stomach-churning at the unseeable bottom. 

Din closed his eyes.

=Flashback=

14 year old Din sat with his friends silently. This was the last year of training and then they'd be granted the title of Mandalorian. 5 hard years of training resulted in attractive and deadly friends in front of Din.   
Not to say Din was even more deadly.  
Paz had become more distant when he first completed his training. But he spared his time to sit with them, now sixteen. He took turns congratulating each and every one of them, before reaching Din.   
"Hey, Paz," Din said softly, his jet hair pulled back in a low bun, yet a few rebellious hairs popped out and framed his delicate face.  
Paz's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Din looking up at him.  
"Hi.." He replied just as quietly. Din's small group of friends had noticed the aura between them and awkwardly began a conversation with themselves.  
Right now, all other sounds where blocked out from Paz, every sense focusing on Din.  
"You've done it. All those nights of extra training have finally paid off, huh?" Paz joked, reminiscing the midnights where Din would wake him up and force him to train him.  
Din laughed, his voice literal music to Paz's ears. "Yeah, I guess... Insistent pleads for you to help me paid off."   
Din twirled a piece of his hair, now frowning at all the other hairs that escaped his bun.  
"Don't waste your energy Din," Paz chuckled, "You know your hair is impossible to control."   
This got Din out of his shell.  
He huffed, crossing his arms against his chest. "I knoww," He whined, "It's so unfairr." Paz smiled, Din shyly looking up once more and reciprocating his smile.

"Hey, you alright?" Paz asked, seeing Din zoning out. He did it every time he was troubled. Which happened a lot these days.  
Din snapped back to reality, "Yeah, yeah. I'm all good. Trust me-"  
"Nope, I don't Din. What's going on?" Paz asked the same thing from all those years ago. Din's breath hitched, recognising the words.  
Hot tears welled from his eyes, a rosy blush covering his ears and cheeks. Paz immediately darted forward, sitting down beside Din and wrapping his arms around him.  
”Hey, hey, shhh, it'll be alright." Din knew Paz was trying to be supportive even though he didn't know why Din was so suddenly upset, but it only made him more upset.   
Paz stood up, heaving Din to his feet.   
"Let's go somewhere more private. The cafeteria is no place to vent." He quipped, Din’s small sobs breaking his heart. Din nodded, latching himself onto Paz's impossibly big frame.  
As he walked out, Paz glared at anyone that looked at them as he walked out, especially at Milak's group of friends. He promised death to them, as they had laughed at Din.

They exited the cafeteria, the sounds of constant chatting muffled when the doors closed. Paz kept his arms around Din, just waiting for Din to regain his voice.   
It was a little bit later when Din's soft sobs ceased, now just snuggling into Paz. Paz wished that the moment would last forever, but knew Din sadness wasn't worth it. He pulled slightly away and gave Din more breathing space.  
"Do you want to tell me why you're so upset?" Paz surprised himself with how soothing he sounded, but it seemed to do the trick.  
"..yeah ok.." Din felt his face heat up, he was going against years of explaining to himself he doesn't need any help.  
"Remember, I am and will always be your burc’ya." (Friend)  
Din nodded against his chest, before inhaling shakily. He took a moment to collect himself and began to pour everything to Paz.   
Din left out his cutting and 'depression' ('I do not have depression' he would think to himself) but everything else he had locked up came tumbling out.  
At one point he started to cry again, unused to the affection Paz was giving him. Paz had idely wiped away his tears with the utmost care.  
"..And it's too much Paz. I've been trying so hard to be the best, and now that I'm finally here and I will become a Mandalorian, I feel like that I don't deserve it. I'm sorry, I've said too much. How much time have I wasted-"

Paz cut him off by placing a chaste kiss to his cheek. "..Din." He whispered. Din's face was fully red, unbeknownst to Paz that his heart was over the moon.   
Paz himself was freaking out inside from doing that but kept him together. For Din's sake.  
"Don't ever think you've wasted my time, alright?."  
Din nodded minutely.  
"I understand everything Din. I understand that it has been so so hard, and I'm disappointed that you never thought to come to me, or any of your other friends."   
"Let's be real, you're my only true friend Paz." Paz decided to ignore his sad tone, "Then I'm honoured to be the closest person to Din Djarin. I will strive to be the best in your eyes."   
"You already are." Din closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Paz, exhaling slowly. His warmth was incredible.   
Paz did the same, bringing Din closer, making sure he felt safe.  
"One thing that eludes me, even in my 16 year old wisdom," Din giggled, "Is how you feel you don't meet up to the Mandalorian's expectations. With my full honesty, I can say you're one of the best to be Mandalorian's here." 

"It's... It's because I am a coward." Din said after awhile. Paz gasped faintly, "That is not true." He said defensively. "Who told you this? Because I refuse to believe that you yourself developed this belief."   
Din grumbled, "Milak." He grounded out.  
Paz's grip on Din tightened, his anger rolling off of him in waves. "That son of a-"   
"It's alright Paz. It's true." Din cut him off, hanging his head in shame.  
"No, it is not! You are not a coward! I will say this to you every single day and I will make you believe that you are not a coward before you die."   
Din restlessly shuffled in Paz's arms, not believing him at all.  
"Din." Paz lifted Din's chin up so they would meet each others gaze. Paz looked into Din's shameful chocolate brown eyes, while Din cautiously looked into Paz's stubborn electric blue ones.  
"Please believe me. You are 14. You have not made any choices that would lead me to believe that you are a coward. Quite the opposite actually. I will never call you a coward. I will make sure no one will ever call you a coward. Ok?" Paz said with an absolute tone.  
Din allowed himself to smile, "Ok."  
Paz grinned brightly back. 

=End=

/But then what did he do all those days ago Din?/

"Shut the fuck up." Din tried to not bring up that memory. It cut through him drastically. It shattered him. Sure, Paz has apologised over and over again about it, but it tarnished their relationship and trust.

But the flashback stopped Din in his tracks. If he were to.. commit suicide.. what would Paz do? Din and Paz shared such a deep and profound relationship that even though what Paz had said didn't break. Paz would be devastated...   
'He would feel like he wasn't good enough to stop me from doing it again.' Din thought, ignoring his voices protests that he would be, in fact, very happy.  
'What would he do? Surely he wouldn't do anything stupid after my... death.'   
'God, is this really worth it?' Din was confused. He felt a mental pull, something giving reason to why he shouldn't do this.

"Should I do this?"

"No." 

Din was so surprised that he nearly fell, but he regained his footing. Rocks dislodged themselves from the ledge Din was standing on and fell to the bottom, disappearing out of sight.  
In front of him, in all, it's glory, was Paz Vizla. The twin suns were behind him, outlining Paz's body brilliantly.  
'Fuck.'

"How'd you find me?" He had to play it cool.

"Secret tracker on your ship." Din did a double-take.

"What?!" 

"Yeah. Would've gotten to you sooner if you didn't keep jumping from place to place."

"Yeah, wouldn't that've been good." Din dryly commented.

/Whatever he wants you to do, don't listen to him. Do not fucking listen to him alright bitch, you're going to fucking die today./ Din flinched at the sudden hostility his voice portrayed an action that did not go unnoticed by Paz.  
"Din, whatever you're doing, let me assure you, it's a bad idea." Paz took a hesitant step towards Din like he was some animal that would get spooked at any second.   
"No, no, stop ok. I've heard this before. That it isn't worth it. I know what I'm doing ok." Paz shook his head in defiance.  
"No, you listen to me, you don't know. And now that I definitively know what you're implying you'll do, I have more of a resolve to stop you."  
Din growled at himself for slipping up. 'Another thing I'm shit at.'   
"Paz. We'll both be better for it ok. The whole clan will." Paz groaned.  
"No, we won't. I won't. No one will. Din, think this through. Why are you doing this? Where's all this coming from? Why are you cutting again?"

"How do you know that?!" Din was unsure if he felt angry or embarrassed.  
"In the hallway, a month ago, we found your dagger in a pool of blood. You were reported by Chief that you had multiple injuries and you were supposed to go to the infirmary. I know what happens when you sustain injuries over a long period of time."  
'Fuck. He is not letting this go.'  
"Just... Just leave ok Paz? This doesn't concern you-"  
"How the fuck does it not concern me?! Din! What are you talking about?! We have been best friends, and I emphasize best, for 15 years!" Paz shouted angrily. 'This wasn't supposed to happen...'  
Din looked behind him and felt peaceful at seeing the drop.   
"No, no. Din don't you dare. I swear to Maker-"  
"You'll what, Paz? You'll what? My death won't weigh on your shoulders." Now it was Paz's turn to flinch. Imagining Din's death didn't sit well with Paz.  
"Believe it or not, it will."  
Din laughed outloud spitely, shaking his head.  
"Yeah, sure." It sounded like the funniest joke ever to Din.  
Paz just wanted to scream out at Din, he just wanted to throw his helmet on the ground and exclaim how much love he feels for the man. But he knows there is no chance for Din to feel the same.   
So he settles on a different approach.  
"Din. It will. Your... Your death will affect me in ways I cannot explain. Your absence from my life will drive me insane."

"Most of the time I'm off-world!"

"But at least I know you're alive! At least I know you're definitely coming back because goddamnit you're Din Djarin. You are the strongest Mandalorian I have ever had the privilege to meet. And I know nothing in this galaxy will kill you. And I know you'll return, we'll nod and chat, and you'll be off again."  
Din doesn't know how to respond to Paz's outburst, his idea starting to slowly fade and look more insane.

"And you know what Din?" Paz continues at Din's silence, "To know that I failed a second time at saving you, I fear for my sanity."

Paz took another step forward.

=Flashback=

16 year old Din layed against the cold hard floor, propped slightly up against the cupboard sink.  
"Din! Are you in there?!" Frantic knocking pounded on the bathroom door. Din cared next to nothing, too focused at the blood flowing freely down his arm.  
He went too far this time.   
He cut too deep.   
There was no going back now.  
"Please, Din, let me in!"   
How did he even know that he was in there? Din looked to the door, noticing that his blood was seeping underneath the door.  
'That must be it then.' The person on the other side sounded a lot like Paz, but it was hard to tell really. Everything right now was too hard to process.  
The banging on the door went silent, panicked words being exchanged between two or more people. Din couldn't tell.  
Din flexed his pale fingers, dried blood underneath his nails. The image of the boy he killed still fresh in his mind. He didn't want to do it, he hadn't wanted to do the puck, but his friends forced him to.  
Just this one particular kid was... It didn't sit right with young Din.   
Only two years into being a Mandalorian and here he was, sitting in his own blood, waiting for no one. Expecting no one.   
The boy seemed so pure. What had he done wrong? Why had the client put such a high price on the kids head? His scared little face will be forever engraved in Din's mind.

Something hit the door, hard. Din jumped out of his own reminiscing, startled.  
It hit again.   
The door creaked loudly, the metal bending.  
And again, even harder this time.  
'What's going on? Am I in trouble?' To be honest, he had no idea what was going on.   
The door began to give way, and Din knew it would only take one more hit for it to fly off.  
He prepared himself for that, curling up into a tight ball. His armour prevents him from fulling curling into himself, but it would do.  
Another slam, and the door swang to the side. In its place stood his long-time friend, Paz Vizla. About maybe 5 people stood behind him, but Din really couldn't be sure.  
"Hi, Paz!" Din wanted to say those words, but it came out a bit slurred, "Hhe Pnass?".  
Din frowned. Why couldn't he speak properly?  
"Shit." Paz immediately got over his shock and ran to Din. He crouched down to Din's level, tentative hands pulling his arms out gently.  
"N-Nuu.." Din tried to resist, but he had absolutely no energy. "Din.." Paz breathed out, his hands shaking as he pressed down on Din's bleeding forearms.  
"Where is that fucking stretcher?!" Din whimpered softly, "To-too meeni laod n-noiosess...".   
"I'm sorry Din. You'll be ok. You'll be fine." Paz pressed his forehead against Din's, applying more pressure to the cuts.   
Blood poured out from underneath Paz's gloved fingers. Paz could feel how warm and thick Din's blood was, and it made his stomach churn.  
"Fuck, please no... Din stay with me.." Paz's breathing came out in short pants, his mind reeling from the sight in front of him.  
"Whhayy yo-uu scwaredd?" Din's head flopped to the side, Din struggling to keep his eyes open.  
"B-Because you're d-dying!"   
'Oh yeah... That...'   
"Sssorii.." Din moved closer to Paz, his cold body aching warmth.

"No, no, don't be sorry. You won't have to be, right? Y-You'll be fine."   
"Ook."  
Multiple alarmed Mandalorian's rushed in with a stretcher, and Paz hauled Din's limp body onto it.   
"You'll wake up, ok? And we'll help you, just promise me you'll wake up."  
Din remained silent, floating in and out of consciousness. This was not the response Paz hoped for.   
"Din! Promise me!"   
"...p-pro-promis-se."   
Paz breathed out in relief, his hand grabbing Din's and squeezing tightly.  
"Paz... Come on, he'll be fine." One of the Mandalorian elders spoke with a lowered voice. Paz uncertainly took a step back, eyeing Din with urged eyes. "..Ok."   
Paz could only watch Din's frail body be carried on the stretchy hurriedly out of the copper smelling bathroom. He stood there for who knows how long, trying to make sense of everything.  
"How did this happen?" He started to cry. Loud sobs racked his body as Paz leant over the sink. He yanked off his helmet and vomited into the basin. Paz wiped his hand and turned the tap on. He drank the water, swishing the taste out of his mouth. "God damn..."

Paz turned around and surveyed the room. Blood was mainly staining the ground, but there were splashes and flecks of the red fluid.  
"Where did it all go wrong?" How had this happened? What drove to Din doing this?   
"My... My cyare.." He placed his helmet back on.  
He bent over and picked up Din's dagger.   
Paz remembered that he gifted Din the weapon when he first joined. Then, it was a little bit too big for his hands, but now Paz saw Din handle it with ease.  
Maybe with too much ease.  
"I will help you my cyare," Paz vowed.

=End=

"I vowed to help you back then, and I will again. Din, I know what is going on. I will not allow this to happen again. Please, Din. Step away from the ledge, please." Paz begged. This could not happen again. Not permanently.

"I..." Din didn't know what to say. The voice inside had gone away. At one point, it's screaming at him stopped abruptly. "A-Are you sure you'll help me?"   
Paz nodded vigorously. ”Yes. Please, Din.”  
Din took a hesitant step forward from the ledge.   
"Yes, yes, that's it." He took a step forward to Din, his hand outstretched.   
Din sighed, his body feeling defeat. His bones poked against his skin. The bruises felt more real. His cuts were more real. What he has done weighed on his mind.  
"C-Can I even heal from this."  
"Yes. I will help you. I vowed back then and I will do it again."

Din stood up fully. "Ok." Din ran to Paz, throwing himself against him. The instant he felt the familiar warmth of Paz Vizla, he broke down.  
"Shh, it's ok." They were grown men, Mandalorian's, but this never felt more right.   
Paz felt Din's unnaturally lightweight, and the squishiness in his chest. 'All of his ribs must be fractured..' How the hell was this man still alive?  
"Let's get you home Din. We have much to talk about."  
No response came from Din, slightly scaring Paz before he realised the smaller one fell asleep. Paz smiled, immense relief washing over him.   
'Ok. He is probably in a critical condition, let's get back to his ship and patch him up.'  
Paz hoisted Din up, still unnerved by how goddamn light he was.  
This moment reminded him of 10 years ago. 16 year old Din stumbling again and again from recovering, and 18 year old Paz jokingly picking him up.   
But this time, there will not be another time. Paz swore to be by Din's side forever, whether he liked it or not.   
"My cyare.. You'll wake up."  
'I love you.'

••••••••••••

Word count: 6048

woah so this is a loNg chapter. there'll be a part three, probs. i wanted to have everything in here but it'd probably result in a 10000-word chapter omggg. i am so impressed by how many new fics that are coming out, and the quality of it. i hope that my fanfic is good quality, but can't let myself get too hopeful.

if you have any ideas for a one-shot, tell me. i love writing what people request. but anyways i got new ideas every day anyways.

Peace.

btw i cant remember if i said it before but burc'ya means friend. i think i did. oh well


	15. sorrryyy

oof i know i have writers block rn. sorry about that. other stuff is happening rn and school starts soon.


	16. Maybe you're not too bad afterall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BOIIIIIISSSSS YA BETTER GET READY FOR THIS!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ClandestineCat, hope you like it. and sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations.

(A/N when Din is 16 and Paz is 18)

"Again."

If there was one person that could anger Din Djarin with one word, it was the infamous Paz Vizla.  
The two teenagers relationship was very strained, neither could stand the presence of each other for more than an hour, yet here they were partners in training.  
Neither one of them is very happy at the moment, very obvious in both of the boys tensed bodies and reserved, snapping tones.  
It wasn't new to everyone that the two were 'less than acquaintances', and now it got up to the point where there had to be someone always around watching to keep them from each other's throats.

"Come on. You can be better than that. Up and again."  
Paz's exasperated tone hit Din back into reality, Din scowling as he had to once again deal with the big baby in front of him.  
Currently, Din's body laid sprawled against the ground, no doubt his body blooming with bruises from Paz's previous kicks.  
This wasn't out of the ordinary though, Paz and Din were assigned together to train each day at 4 am.  
Before, Din was excited. Seemed like the perfect opportunity for the two of them to blow off some steam.  
And Din didn't exactly love the relationship they had, despising that he allowed to get it to the point where sometimes he'd surprise himself by thinking he hated the other boy.  
He still clung to the prospect of friendship, and maybe something more.  
But now all he wanted to do was at least hit Paz, so all of that brewing flew out the window, welcoming unwanted bitterness and clouded logic.  
Din was validated to feel this way though because the other hadn't been very 'kind' in being at least the tiniest bit gentle, hitting him tough and full on this particular morning.  
"Easy for you to say. You're not the one in pain."  
Paz surely rolled his eyes at the statement and rested his hand on his hips looking impatient.  
'Short fused twat.' Din thought bitterly, forcing his body to rise from the nice chilly floor.  
'He looks so pompous as if he thinks he owns the place.'  
Now standing up, Din could feel rising exhaustion.  
He scolded himself, as it was only 3 hours into the session, and they were supposed to end in another 2 hours. At the moment it was 7 am.

"Come on. We don't have all day."  
'By Maker, does he ever tire?'  
Not one bit of Paz's body showed telltale signs of fatigue, or maybe he was good at hiding it.  
Paz was the full embodiment of a Mandalorian, power and strength just seeping out of him. "Just, just give me a second."  
Paz sighed loudly, some other youngling and trainees in the room snickering quietly while the Mandos scolded their wards.  
Din's face heated up at the public embarrassment. 'He doesn't realise that I am not yet a Mandalorian. Doesn't realise that I am not on the same level of skill with him, yet he acts as if I need to be. Why can't I practised with someone on par with me?'  
Chief herself had paired them both together 2 months ago, explaining herself saying, "There's no one else for me to put together.". They both knew that was a lie and she was just fed up with their childish behaviour and fights.  
He shook his head and stood up fully.  
Din tried his best to ignore a dull growing headache, instead of focusing on his attack stance.  
But of course, it didn't work. At least not in front of Paz.  
"Pathetic. Move your feet to the front a little bit. Move your hips to the left, and align your shoulders-"  
"Oh shut up Vizla. I know what I'm doing." The words slipped out of his mouth before he even acknowledges them. 'Well. No way back now, what with his anger issues. And kinda deserved it, no 'trainer' has to be that vicious. I bet he was like this when he was my age..'  
If Din said he was annoyed that'd be an understatement, right now he was royally pissed but using all of his focus to not snap and strikeout.  
Din was already looked down upon, no need to make peoples life easier and give them a reason to, by thinking 'Did you see that boy there? I heard he attacked a Mandalorian-'  
He did not need that. At all.

Paz narrowed his eyes at the younger male, not liking his tone one bit. "Sure you do." He clipped.  
Din lightly grumbled and perfected his stance, raising his fists to his face.  
Swears and other things swam around in Din's mind, and if he said them out loud, he'd probably be met with an unrestrained beating.  
Paz saw the invitation and nodded. He charged at Din, Din quickly sidestepping. Paz anticipated this, grabbing Din's elbow and pushed against Din.  
Instead of falling over as Paz expected, Din surprised him, jabbing his elbow brutally into Paz's visor.  
Din couldn't hear any cracks from the impact, happy to know that he hadn't broken the other's helmet. But Din knew that the shockwave was enough to quench his frustration.  
For now.  
Paz stumbled back, surprised at the blow. Din took the opportunity and hit Paz in the face. Hard.  
'No more Mr nice guy, this fucking ass is the epitome of misery for me and he'll get what he deserves.'  
He fueled all his anger and frustration into the punch, striking with such ferocity that it nearly made Din fear for Paz.  
Before he remembered Paz was basically beskar metal.  
And before he remembered that he didn't give a flying fuck.  
Paz fell on his back, his hands at the side of his head while he groaned. "You deserved it, little prick."  
Din said under his breath feeling no remorse to the others pain and turned to walk away.  
He did not want to be here any minute longer, lest he loses his temper and lashes out at the other-  
"Fuck off Din. Just rack off, I'm done with your shit." Din growled as a warning, his anger rising once again.  
Both of them ignored how the others around them kept watching with a careful eye, cautiously walking around the two teens with trepidation. Some Mandos ushered out the foundlings, leaving the older people to continue training.

'That motherfucker is just asking for it I swear to god. He'd probably act differently if he wasn't from the oh so amazing Vizla Clan and wasn't wearing beskar armour.' Din's irritation for the other flew through the roof, his vision flashing red for a few seconds.  
He balled his aching fists to the side of his body and counted to ten, trying to rein in his toxic emotions and not make any more of an enemy that Paz already was.  
'Just can't get a break from him, huh.'  
Paz was always like this, just to him. Him fucking only.  
When Din first came rescued to the covert, Paz was already training and had perfected some moves so the superiority was established early on.  
From there it seemed to Din that Paz wanted to get a reaction from him, snide remarks and comments only audible to Din.  
He succeeded, and over time Paz needed to use less and fewer insults, as every single mannerism Paz showed subtly annoyed Din.  
Ok not 'subtly' but greatly fucking pissed him off.  
But years of living in a calm and reserved environment helped Din keep a sturdy check on his emotions.

"No, I won't. Asshole." He stood his ground and watched Paz haphazardly stand from where he was on the ground.  
"You know what's wrong with you?"  
"Here we go." Din drawled out, putting his hands behind his head.  
The action made Paz finally, finally, respond physically. Paz looked away and sighed or growled out audible. Maybe it was a mix of the two. He couldn't exactly tell at the moment, but it resonated from the other's chest, like a threat. But from the mere action Din could 100% believe that Paz was reciprocating what Din felt at that exact moment.  
Rage.

'Not gonna lie, that's pretty hot-'  
Something hot coiled around Din's body, a spark alighting somewhere.  
Din ignored the unmarked feeling and kept his body from doing anything he'd probably not regret but-

"Yeah 'here we go'" He mocked, "You have no respect for anyone. You only look out for yourself. How is that going to help you pass the exams for becoming a Mandalorian? 16 and near the end of his training, yet I can't see an inkling of skill." Paz raised his finger and pointed at Din, making various hand gestures.  
Din locked away his hurt at the others words, the previous spark dying out so quickly that the feelings that dominated him fell from his memory, and instead indignantly staring up at Paz, now swinging his arms trying to act like he didn't care.  
He did definitely.  
"No, I do have respect. I just don't have any respect for you." He rebuked. Paz's formidable frame didn't scare Din in the slightest, his quick tongue overriding his wisdom.  
"And you want to know why?" Din asked after Paz didn't respond.  
"It's because ever since day one of me being here, you've taken it upon yourself to be an asshole to me. I can't understand how an 11-year-old picked on a 9-year-old so consistently. Constantly berating my skills. Constantly embarrassing me. Constantly-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it my highness."

Din growled loudly, narrowing his eyes at the other. "My highness? That is very rich coming from you Vizla." He laughed dryly. He looked around, refusing to meet Paz's heated gaze and unstable mood. He instead looked away and saw the arsenal of weapons on the side of the wall behind Paz, meant for fake fighting/training. The lights flickered above on the ceiling, and Din briefly wondered if their angry 'energy' would be enough to fuse* it out.  
The air smelled of sweat, somewhat energising Din as he felt his body wind up.  
Anticipation filled his body, tiredness ebbing away and being replaced with the feeling of invincibility.

"What does that mean?" Din clicked his tongue, seemingly at Paz's own expense. People around them had gathered slightly, intently watching. Some were murmuring among themselves.  
'This might be it, to finally put Paz back in his place. In front of everyone, I'll finally have the respect I deserve. And also finally beating the crap out of him will be okay I guess.'  
Some part of Din didn't want to fight though, a small bit in the recess of his mind hated this, and just wanted to do anything to back down and apologise, and try to become friends.  
Though Din sorely admitted that being friends was out the window right now, because it'd be up to Paz if he wanted to accept Din's offer.  
The chances of that being low with how many blows Din dealt to Paz's pride.

Din got closer in Paz's space, taking only 2 steps to get right up in Paz's face. The taller one of the two felt animalistic to Din, and he knew that Paz was having trouble keeping himself restrained right now.  
The effect it had on Din did more than scare him... the spark from before lighting up more powerfully, Din refusing to recognise the feeling.  
"It means, how amazing that Paz Vizla," He spat Paz's tribe name with disgust, satisfied that Paz snarled loudly at that, "part of the Vizla tribe, calls me your highness. Paz Vizla, the heir to the Vizla tribe, calls me your highness."

Din took in the pleasure of seeing a reaction from the other, Paz's biceps clenching.  
Din latched onto his infuriated mindset, and everything else flew out the window.

"Don't fucking insult my clan."

"Oo, what're you going to do, huh? Run to your daddy and cry? You're a fucking pussy Vizla. Actually no, I don't think you deserve the Vizla name." Years of pent up frustration was just coming out without any self-restraint.

"At least I have a Dad! My tribe welcomes me and loves me, and I'm heir! Of course, I deserve it!" Din took note at how it strung a cord in the other, but unable to continue that line of thought as Paz went on. "And at least I have loving parents! Oh, wait, sorry, you wouldn't know what loving parents are. I won't bother to explain, cause they're dead. They died in shame, knowing that they saved trash." Paz's words did nothing to Din, only powering his rage.  
That's what Din liked to think.  
That's what Din wanted Paz to think.  
He didn't know that Paz instantly lamented what he said.  
A deep tear cut down his heart, forcing Din to furiously blink back burning tears, his eyelashes bunching up together.

"I don't give a fuck about my parents!" That was a lie. "And I don't care if my tribe hates me!" Another lie "I already knew that! The first day into the tribe, I got beaten!" Din shouted at Paz. That part was true. "If that means they hate me, I don't know what else will!"  
Din focused solely on Paz, everything fading out around him.

"Oh sorry about your sob story Djarin. This is about your act, not your petty past!" Paz regretted everything he was saying, but he couldn't stop.  
Paz felt his anger eat at him, and he stepped forward, again towering over Din.  
"Man the fuck up Djarin, I don't care about you but I do care about the Mandalorian's image! We can't have waste like you tampering our image! So don't go prancing around spilling all your woes onto anyone you meet because nobody cares! Nobody cares about your attention-seeking ass and your fabricated sob story!"  
Paz panted and harshly shoved Din away, his fingered gloves digging painfully deep into Din's soft flesh. Paz's touch set Din on fire, a full-on blaze inside of him.  
He was known for his anger after all... There were appearances to keep up. Especially with the crowd around them.

"My sob story?!" Din kicked Paz's chest as strong as he could, managing to at least push and stumble the Mandalorian a fair bit away.  
His part of him that didn't want to fight cried out, echoing in his mind.  
He found logic though in his violent burst, as he was not ready to be up close to Paz as he felt his hold slip and a torrent of pure unadulterated anger flooded out.  
It was like a dam.  
Paz had hit in the right spot, and all of Din's defences came tumbling down.  
He took a deep breath in, his entire body vibrating with rage.  
He saw red.  
Permanently.

"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! I BET YOU'VE NEVER EXPERIENCED A BEATING FROM YOUR TRIBE BECAUSE YOU MESSED SOMETHING UP! I BET YOU NEVER FUCKING FEARED FOR YOUR LIFE BECAUSE YOU WERE SCARED SOMEONE WOULD FUCKING RAPE YOU AT NIGHT!!" Din screamed out brokenly. He was strong at first, shouting out with such ferocity it would make grown men cry, but near the end, his confidence wavered.  
Flashes of what happened flew across his eyes, and Din loathed to have another panic attack again that day.  
Especially not in front of Paz.  
Paz flinched at the hostile tone, suddenly a part of him yearning to just reach out and hug the oblivion out of Din.  
The feeling crashed down on him so hard, it made him forget about his anger. It was like water, just pouring and distinguishing his fury.  
Now all he felt was unaccountable pain, the knowledge of what he'd done over the years finally making itself known. It was like a flip was switched, and he came to acknowledge what his past and present self did.  
Din's yelling cut him back into focus.  
The others sadness and suffering manner sliced his being relentlessly.  
"THE AMOUNT OF PAIN I'VE HAD TO ENDURE IS UNACCOUNTABLE. THERE ARE SO MANY TOTURERS IN MY TRIBE THAT I'VE HAD TO STAND UP TO LEST THEY KILL ME! The Djarin Tribe isn't all fun and games. You've been shielded from all the corruption! The Djarin Tribe is competitive. I've learnt to not respect anyone because I know if I create ties I'll be betrayed. Manipulated. Played with..."  
He whispered the last part, wrapping his arms around him and suddenly feeling all the eyes on him.  
"I hope that answers your question about why I don't respect anyone... it's because I'm too scared.." Din's voice cracked, his soul cracked and no doubt so did Paz's.  
"And you should be happy you have biological parents, you will never have to self doubt yourself in front of an adoptive father and refuse to help yourself when you got night terrors from rewatching your real parents' departure.... with screams and explosions after..." Din added, and a loud sob wracked his body before he shut himself up, fear eating at his body.  
The action and words did not go missed by Paz, his guilt doubling tenfold, and a new different rage to the ones that made Din like this. A part of the rage was directed at himself, and Paz vowed to himself to change.  
For Din.  
Anything for Din. He realised that the boy in front of him was something to be cared and natured for, something Paz was already committing himself to.  
'No one else will ever hurt him..'  
But also respect lifted in Paz, the knowledge that Din was able to keep this to himself and maintain a strong structure baffled him to believe, but also a concern if he was able to hide all this. It made him wonder, what else was he capable of hiding?

Din knew that spreading this information would badly taint his tribe's image, but right now he couldn't care less. He felt so liberated by finally saying what he was hushed about, and he knew Paz would have to at least feel bad.  
Either way, Din just wanted everything to stop. He felt too exposed now.  
He didn't like how some of the trainers and Mandos ran out of the room, no doubt in search of Chief.  
He didn't like how Paz's posture immediately change and his motion ques represented guilt and respect, it hurt him to know that this outburst had to happen for the two to somewhat change.  
He didn't like how he had turned his back on years of secrecy, even though how happy he felt for it to happen.  
But anyways, Chief would be the one to tell about corruption in tribes. She'd be speaking to his tribe, and to confirm what he'd said.  
But Din just wanted to run.  
He wanted to rid himself of the feeling of a crushing ball of fluid steel flaring in his chest.  
He wanted to rip off his helmet and yell with anguish to the sky.  
He wanted to break down, in feeble defeat.  
And to probably be assassinated by one of his own by letting this out.

Paz went silent. He let no noises out and stilled his body. His mind still reeling with the new information. Still, now after thinking, it wasn't enough to diminish his anger.  
'No. I refuse to believe it. I cannot, if it's true then that means...'  
Paz shook his head and placed both of his hands at the side of his head.  
He groaned out, refusing to look at Din's now very self-conscious appearance, and how his body started to shake slightly-  
'Oh shit, he's crying. How had I not seen this before... I truly am an idiot oh my god.'  
Paz didn't meet a thought in his mind that regarded the other as weak to openly weeping, instead unimaginable protectiveness replacing his anger.  
But still, for Paz's sake, his brain could not come to terms that that had happened to Din as a youngling because that'd mean Paz made Din's life and childhood so much graver.  
He outstretched his hand, only to pull it back immediately when he saw how violently Din flinched.

"Din please-" Paz couldn't even finish his plead as Din shook his head.  
Small whimpers came from the smaller teen, obvious trails of tears sliding into view on Din's neck.  
Paz pained to watch how tear after tear dripped onto the floor, to watch how the other's body shook with fear and how he resembled a frightened animal.  
"Just stop... You would never have said it if you didn't know. Shows how much sincerity you mean."  
Din turned around, all anger and irritation void in the two teens. Now replaced with melancholy.  
Paz only felt irrevocable guilt, reflecting on the years he so mercilessly teased Din without any remorse. He didn't say anything as Din turned around and briskly walked away, the crowd dispersing instantly with hushed whispers. They parted for Din, a sudden cold aura emanating from him.  
Paz hung his head and just stood there.  
He stared at his feet, feeling his hands shaking violently.  
He felt like crying.  
He couldn't tell if he already was crying.  
'The all-mighty Paz Vizla wants to cry... Maybe Din was right about me being a pussy...'  
Paz straightened up, trying to convey he was fine for his appearance-  
'OH COME ON VIZLA! STOP! YOUR APPEARANCE DOES NOT MATTER RIGHT NOW!'  
Other thoughts followed, all screaming and criticising at him.  
His head shook, either to rid himself of the imaginations of Din sleeping half awake from his anxiety of what happened if he let his guard down, to Din slumped against the wall without his armour and helmet, all bloodied and a blank face. Paz vaguely heard words come from the other, "You did this...".  
Paz's anxiety spiked, and all of a sudden the walls felt like they were closing in. He took no notice of how people around him walked away, no notice of how irregular he looked, standing still as stone. The only thing that he could feel around him was the depressing atmosphere that Din had left in, and how Paz wanted, no, needed to be in the other's presence.  
'Ok. Nothing good will come out of this if you stand here doing nothing.'  
He prepared an apology while he walked briskly down the corridors, stopping to ask any Mandos if they had seen the familiar small teen.  
As well with his apology, he reflected on how hard he had been. This was uncharted territory, apologising was not a Vizla's strong suit. But he would make it his strong suit, for Din.  
His heart beating faster as he rounded a corner and heard the recognisable cries of Din, Paz swearing to himself that he'll never hear him cry again.  
Another voice resonated, making Paz freeze as he matched that voice with no other, Chief.  
'Shit.'

He pushed himself up the wall, the shadows gladly basking him in darkness. For a second, he felt like that was how his personality was before he snapped back onto the task at hand.  
Paz didn't necessarily like eavesdropping, but he felt like he needed to. Because he knew that he wasn't fit right enough to try to calm Din down, he knew Chief was better for it.  
The two held a close relationship, and Paz found himself envying it.  
"Din... Take deep breaths.." The words fell on deaf ears, as Paz heard Din's breathing pick up and more whimpers tumbled out.  
"Listen to my voice Din... You're strong, you can get through this..." Choked sounds came from the corner, followed by a thump which Paz knew that Din fell to the ground.  
"N-No I c-c-can't! Pl-please, I.. I can't-t brea-the!" Din begged, his hands scraping along the ground trying to find something to hold onto.  
It was at this moment when Paz realised Din was having a panic attack. His heart clenched painfully, his throat also threatening to close up.  
"Yes, you can, Din. It's alright. It's over now. Just focus on me.."  
Din must've nodded, as Paz couldn't hear Din's response.  
"That's it... Everythings alright Din. In.. out..."  
Paz heard a long shaky exhale, followed by a swear.  
"I'm... I'm so sorry Chief."

"What for? You've done nothing wrong."

"For fighting with Paz... I just want to stop, but I can't when he insults my family like that.." What Din said, coupled with his weary and crushed voice, made Paz nearly cry.  
How had he missed this? How had he acted the way he had? How had he contributed to how Din felt right now?  
Pax shook his head, feeling all of his sorrows and regrets heavy on his shoulders.

"Then tell him, Din. I honestly don't believe that you two truly feel the way you two act towards each other."

"But he's a Vizla... All of the Djarin tribes advances on the Vizla's fail. We're meant to be.. enemy's."  
'But what if I don't want to be enemies anymore...'  
Thinking Paz had heard enough, he walked from his hiding spot and turned around, walking away from Din and Chief.  
'I need to think this over... This is too much.' He was just so tired now, mentally. His emotions felt weathered down, his blood flowing sluggishly through his body.  
He walked away far enough to make it look like he came from the other way when Chief walked into his view.  
"Oh, I just wanted to see you, Paz." Chief took in Paz's quick movements to fix his slumped posture, and how he looked like a kicked puppy.  
"Really? About what?" Paz's interest was sparked and he felt grateful to any distraction.  
Chief huffed and placed her hands behind her back.  
"I heard what happened..." This alone made Paz flinch subtly, not missed by Chief.  
"Yeah... What about it?" Paz scratched his neck, looking the perfect picture of a guilty boy who lied about not being the one to chip the blade of a dagger.

She sighed, "You and Din's behaviour needs to be fixed. I'm not overlooking it anymore and it's come up to the point where I need to step in."  
Paz hung his head, silently agreeing.  
Even though he was so much taller than Chief, he felt so small in her presence.  
Authority and power rolled off her in waves, and it was easy to agree with her.  
"Look, you're 18 and Din's 16. Both going through major changes in your brain and body. I understand your current actions. But if this continues into your adulthood, it'll be hard to shake the resentment for Din."  
"I.. I don't want that. I went too far today."  
If Chief was surprised by Paz's words, she didn't show it.  
Soft light reflected off from Chief's gold-tinted armour, her intricately carved helmet somehow adding to her warm motherly effect.  
"That's good. You've made the first step then to reconciliation. But I feel that I'll need to help you two even more." There was a hidden underlying message that Paz cocked his head at.  
"..You two are assigned to go to Azital and assassinate one Mrs Que Liternote."  
'Shit.'  
Chief held up a hologram, seemingly producing it from nowhere, and it depicted an alien Paz was unfamiliar with.  
Paz nodded and took the puck, marvelling at the new characteristics in the alien.  
"Her race is near extinct, only 4 are documented to still be alive."  
"What? You want us to exterminate a race?" Paz didn't agree with this but-  
"No no, the reason is is that she is wanted to be killed is because she has been convicted of 34 younglings under Mandalorian care. I only got this news two days ago."  
Paz's anger rose, his mind filling with revenge and vengeance.  
"We'll do it." Paz nodded firmly, now resolved and accepting to complete the assassination.  
"Good. But remember to try and rectify your actions with Din." Paz sighed, remembering this was to be done with Din.  
"Yes. I promise when we come back we'll be acquaintances."  
Chief put her hands on her hips in obvious dissatisfaction.  
"..Fine. Friends." Paz first went to say acquaintances as the effort to fix years of.. bullying ..would only result in an agreement to not fight anymore.  
"Good. Now go."  
Chief turned right and left, walking down the hallway leaving Paz alone.

'Let's do this right then...' Paz steeled his mind and walked away towards Din's room, his first guess as to where the other teen was. On his way he continued to conjure up an apology, scraping and redoing it more than 20 times.  
He was determined to make Din his friend. And maybe something more-

\--Time skip--

Paz had found Din sitting in front of the common room fireplace, with his helmet to the side. Paz remembered how the dancing yellow-red flames accentuated Din's beauty, and how his face heated up when he came across that thought.  
That was an awkward encounter, well, Paz had made it awkward. He had commented on Din having his helmet off, and how he'll have to get used to never taking it off when he would become a Mandalorian. It became well know that Din still hadn't forgotten Paz's insult about Din not passing the bar to be one if Din's sharp comment on it said anything.  
At that point Paz just explained the puck and that the two were to be together for it.  
If Din was happy he did not show it.

This led to now, an even more uncomfortable atmosphere between the two while Paz's ship, Atin Beviin. Din again had his helmet off, now instead of the light from the flames bouncing off his face, a cold starry blue enraptured his face.  
Paz couldn't help but steal selfish glances at the other, memorising each flaw ('Like there is any') and Din's scars.  
"You know my ships name converts into 'Stubborn Lance' in Mando?" This was such a pitiful attempt to start a conversation or a way to alleviate the oppressing aura around them.  
But if it meant to at least getting Din to talk, Paz would take it.  
"Really? I thought it meant 'Praised Lance'. Must've interpreted a noun wrong..." Din trailed off, the stars outside captivating his gaze. Millions of trillions of stars passed by, and Din couldn't help but be at awe with how amazing and intricately woven they were into the universe.  
Paz followed his gaze and smiled softly at the view.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Paz didn't know if he was directing that statement to the outside wonder or to Din. Recently, between the few hours they had seen each other, weird and affectionate feelings wrapped its tendrils into Paz's heart.  
"Yeah... I guess so. Makes me ponder if we are even important." This caught Paz off guard, the self depressing sentence out of character for Din.  
"What do you mean?" He wasn't going to mention his curiousity, lest he breaks the peace between them. This was probably by far the longest the two had gone without being at each other's necks.  
"I mean, do you and I even matter? In the great scheme of things... I find it hard to believe that my presence will ever contribute to something larger than life itself. Or if I suddenly became absent from here if it would even affect anyone."  
'Ah shit.'  
"Din." Din's head turned from staring outside to where he thought Paz's gaze was."  
"You do matter. Don't you ever think otherwise, alright?" The other chose to stay silent, instead diverting their eyes to the metal floor they were sitting on.  
It was only a few minutes later when Din spoke again, well at least tried to. He kept opening his mouth, looked like he was going to say something, then closed it again. Paz let this happen 3 times before he chuckled and said, "What's on your mind?"  
Din sighed, turning his head and resting it on the palm of his hand as he seemed to watch off into nothingness.  
"I'm just... Trying to convince myself that you're actually here."  
"What?" Paz was now confused. To him he was pretty real, his back against the low medical cabinet felt real enough.  
"Sorry.. I can't wrap my head around that the Paz Vizla in front of me is the same one from 4 hours ago."  
Now it was Paz's turn to sigh.  
Din felt no anger, just odd calm. He was truthfully doubtful that the same person from before was in front of him, and he meant no ill will.  
"Yeah. I just, ...Just-" Paz stumbled over his words, he was trying his best to say what he wanted, but he just couldn't.  
"It's okay. I guess we just have nothing more to fight about, hey?" Paz hummed in agreement, but having multiple other reasons he was too scared to say.  
"Let me just say," Paz stood up and walked over to where Din was sitting, feeling the vibrations from the ship caress his heavy bones.  
", I'm truly sorry." He finished as he sat down, cupping one of Din's hands in his own.

The action resulted in a quiet gasp from the other.  
"A-Are you sure?" Din feebly worked out. Self-doubt and resent was in his mind, not clouding, just there. Like an itch, you can't get rid of. In the background but there.  
Paz nodded softly and squeezed Din's ungloved hand with his gloved ones.  
"Yes, I am... How I effected you opened my eyes to the atrocities I have said and done to you over the years."  
Din laughed weakly, "They're not atrocities, it's all good Paz. I'm just overreacting-"  
"No, you're not." Paz shook his head. "The amount of them have risen to atrocities, as no one should be subjected to what I did for over 7 years."  
Paz yearned for Din's acceptance of his apology but knew that it'd take some repeating words and time. Time he hoped he had right now.  
Paz noticed how Din had stopped breathing, seeming to keep something in as his nose and ears turned red.  
"...Din..." The boy across from Paz once again met his gaze, now unshed tears glistening his eyes.  
His beauty was unparalleled at the moment, but really it was all the time, sweet caramel eyes reflecting the weak sapphire coloured like rays from the rush of planets and stars from outside.  
The sight took Paz's breath away before he focused on Din's apparent distress.  
"It's okay... I will never hurt you again Din.."  
Silently, the tears welling up in Din's eyes fell, landing on their now intertwined hands. Din looked away, feeling vulnerability in front of the masked Paz.  
"I don't... Paz are.. a-are you being t-truthful? Can I t-trust you?" The words tumbled out, barely audible.  
"Yes.." He replied in the same quietness.  
Din made a chocked sound, his chest constricting.  
"Pl-please.. I don't know if I c-can believe y-you..." Din shook subtly, small tremors travelling up and down his body. Delicate hands dislodged themselves from Din's, pulling away and Paz took off his gloves, revealing tough and scarred hands.  
He nimbly interlocked his hands with Din's, content with just sitting in front of Din.  
"I know what I said. I know how hurt it made you.." Paz's well-practised apology in his head seemed tougher to say out loud than he anticipated.  
"..And it pained me as well to say it." Paz stopped himself uttering anything more as he saw Din's features contort into a frown. Something that Paz caught himself thinking along the lines that he wanted to kiss it off shocked him.  
But he ignored it.  
"Y-You can't say that... All of a sudden you're apologising after 7 years of this behaviour? Did someone put you up to this? Oh my god, I am so stupid, fuck get away from me!"  
Din pushed himself up the wall more, quickly snatching his hands tightly on his chest.  
"N-No! I would never stoop that low!" Paz was flabbergasted that Din would think that of him. Sure he can see why Din would be so apprehensive to his apology, but going so far to thinking he had taken a bribe?  
"Well, I think you would! Do you remember the day of sharp shot 3 years ago? Or in the cafeteria just 2 months ago?" Paz lowered his head at Din's words, collecting his gloves from the ground.  
"Would you be able to believe me if I said I changed?"  
Din just stayed quiet, his frown staying put and mistrust in his eyes.

"..Alright. I get it. I am an overall idiot thinking I could change your mind in 10 minutes. You have every right to feel this way, and I would too. What I have done to you, over these past few years, I have come to realise it was wrong. All of it, all wrong. I am admitting that my behaviour was and still is unacceptable, and I need to change. For you. I will for you. And never think that what you said before made me finally admit this. That fight will be our last, the last that I will ever hurt you like that again. I will find every single person in your tribe that ever hurt, or hinted to, you and I will make them feel the same way. Just worse. Way worse. No one will ever hurt you again if I have something to say for it. I will always be by your side if you allow it. Please, I am truly sorry. My soul aches just thinking about my actions towards you. I will do anything to make it up to you because that's the least I can do to try and make up for my past. Please... Din, please, I am so sorry and please forgive me... We don't have to even be friends, just acquaintances if that's what you want. Just, please..."

Paz buried his face in his hands, unable to go on. The full weight of what he did came crashing down on him. He knew he should've said more, apologised for more, but the memories of him hitting him more than he should in training and his cutting words reducing Din to a panic attack closed his throat.  
And with the defeated stare Din gave him, he didn't think he would be able to face that anymore. Paz wasn't surprised when he felt his eyes become wet, and how heavy his eyelids felt. A dark, deep, depressing feeling squeezed at his heart, the word 'please' repeating again and again in his mind like a broken holosong.  
He didn't bother to look up as he heard Din move, closer or away he didn't care.  
"Paz..."  
"N-No.. please..." He felt disgusted that he allowed himself to feel this way. Din was the victim, not him. He was the bully. He was supposed to.. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, but he knew feeling this way he hadn't earned the right to.  
"Look at me.."  
Paz shook his head minutely, trying to fold into himself. Part of him prayed that the ground would fall away and he'd be stuck in space forever. When Paz continued to stay still, Din gently lifted Paz's head from his hands.  
"Paz.." He repeated again, tilting Paz's chin up so she could look up at him.  
Tears streaked Din's face, his long raven locks framing his ambivalent expression. Again it stole Paz's breath away, seeing how the soft ocean blues from the outside clashed with the melancholy white lights inside.  
"It's ok.." A small smile graced Din's lips, and for a moment, Paz was 90% sure that his heart skipped a beat. Something was happening, and Paz welcomed the new opinion of Din. Maybe too much...  
"I-"  
"Shh.. I forgive you, Paz. For everything."  
Immense relief dominated his mind, his body basically sagging against Din.  
Paz repeated thank you over and over, his hands gripping Din's sides so hard it was like he was assuring himself this wasn't a dream.  
They stayed like that, for some time.  
Just in each others arms and relishing being in the presence of each other without the familiar anger like before.  
Paz knew they had about an hour left before his ship exited hyperdrive, so he felt content and not stressed with staying where he was.

A surge of confidence came from nowhere suddenly, Paz straightening himself in Din's hold.  
"You know... It's only fair that I wear the same as you do." Paz didn't care to explain himself as Din shot him a confused look. To be honest, it only fueled him even more, as he looked even more adorable.  
Paz rose up his hands and in one swift motion, tugged his helmet off, letting it clank against the ground as he let go. Before Din could say anything, before his anxieties set in, he leant forward and planted his lips on Din.  
For a second, overwhelming panic ensued when Din didn't move, but before he could even think to pull away he felt delicate lips move against his.  
The spark that had been smouldering in Din flamed out into a giant blaze as he realised what was going on and what Paz had meant. Desire and love reared its head, his affection for the other doubling tenfold.  
Din whimpered into the kiss when Paz lifted him up into his lap, snaking his arms around the smaller one's lithe frame, his eyes closing.  
Din reached behind Paz and wrapped his arms around Paz's neck and pulled himself closer, deepening the kiss. He angled his head to the side and slipped his tongue into Paz's mouth, needing more of the intoxicating kiss he was receiving.  
Paz enthusiastically opened his mouth more, instantly shifting his tongue into Din's mouth. No words needed to be said as the two recognised that they shared the same immense affection and want as they continued to kiss.  
Bliss flowed through Din's body, his skin on fire, and chest nearly bursting from the intense passion in which the stronger male kissed him with.  
Paz savoured Din's taste, tasting coffee and chocolate. He devoted every feeling to his memory, no doubt filing away the things he needed to do that got a reaction or sound out of Din.  
Din's hands found themselves in Paz's blonde hair, tugging and pulling softly, eliciting a groan from Paz.  
Paz cupped Din's face as they continued to kiss, their lashes brushing against their cheeks.  
Din pressed his body closer to Paz, loving how the others strong arms locked him in place. Paz noticed and squeezed Din tighter, Din nearly breaking the kiss as he threw his head quickly to the side and moaned.  
A heated blush adorned Din's face, the tips of his ears beetroot red, the same going for Paz. The two had to regrettably pull away as the need for air became too great. Though Din kept his face close, panting softly onto Paz's neck, their lips nearly touching.  
The ship rumbled around them, lulling them into further contentment.  
Din looked up and met Paz's startling electric blue eyes, and was amazed to see how much care was directed at him. 

Paz checked every box Din didn't even know he had, as he took in Paz's features, his sharp jawline and spiked blonde hair, some falling into his face. He recounted every feature to his slightly upturned nose to his heart-shaped lips. Din only broke off his gaze when trepidation and realisation made itself known, presenting a pretty serious problem.  
"P-Paz... You took off your h-helmet.." Paz closed his eyes briefly and chuckled quietly, his heart blooming at Din's concerned face.  
"It's alright Din, I am allowed to show my face to someone I love-" The words tumbled out before he thought about it, snapping his mouth shut and suddenly looking at Din with fear.  
'I can't say I love him now! We just kissed! Maybe after a few dates but not so fucking soon! You've really outdone yourself Vizla..'  
"No!" Din took in a breath, "No... It's okay. And if that's true, then I'll have to make sure I'll never leave you." He said more calmly.  
Paz's eyes widened as he understood what Din meant.  
He moved forward and pecked Din's lips, over and over again, saying between each kiss "I love you so much"  
Din laughed wholeheartedly, cupping Paz's face when he kissed him again, keeping him in place. He pulled away, resting his forehead against Paz's.

"And don't worry, I love you too."

\--Timeskip--

The assassination went pleasingly, the alien not even putting up a fight.  
Or maybe they did, and maybe Paz's and Din's combined force crushed them.  
Also not to mention he was still coming down from his high of confessing to Din, and that kiss. Oh, maker, they'd need to kiss more.  
It was easier going home than when they arrived on the backwater planet, no trace of apprehension or resentment. On their way back, the two discussed if it was better to keep this a secret or to come out.  
They decided on staying as a secret, as homophobes were around and always annoying to deal with.  
They talked about each other, putting the 4-hour hyperdrive flight to good use.  
Paz apologising consistently about everything, and Din knew that he'd have to give Paz a good dose of cuddles on a late night.  
They knew how hard it was going to be when they got back and made sure they both knew what not to do in public.  
Din knew that the whole reason Chief put them on this mission together was cause she knew the underlying affection he had for Paz, and promised to himself that he'd thank her profusely.  
Paz was so excited to be in a relationship with Din, that he surprised the other by showing his really affectionate side. Not that Din was complaining or anything.

But one thing is for certain is that when they arrived back to the covert, everyone instantly knew they were gay.  
Gay for each other.

••••••••••••

Word count: 7605

*Here we use the term fuse to describe when a light bulb breaks or snaps out.

Oh. My. God. I am so happyyyyy that I have gotten over my writer's block. hope you guys like this cracka lackin new chapter.

okkkk so new sched or an assumed sched. one or two chapters a week. sorry i know that sucks but its the least i can do, school and all that.  
extra long boi chapter for ya'll lol

any suggestions greattttly appreciated, criticism as well.

Peace

(and again sorry for the wait ;-;)


	17. Late Nights

Low light flooded the monochrome room as a metal door opened, in its place a young rugged man.   
His eyes swept the room, finally landing on what he so desperately loved.  
Tender warmth caressed his sluggishly beating heart as he looked upon the sleeping form of his boyfriend on the bed with bright eyes.   
Soft snores filled the small room, replacing the crushing quietness he once was fearful of.   
Walking in with the door shutting close behind him, he quietly took off his armour, placing it down without so much as a sound.  
He gently lowered his aching body onto the plush bed, a sigh escaping his chapped and torn lips as he now acknowledged how heavy his bones felt.   
But with one selfish glance at his beloved dissipated all the weariness previously present.  
Touches of his cyare's scent lingered in the air, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, that his soul so frantically craved.   
Nearly harmfully so.  
He covered the blankets over him, eagerly snuggling behind the other's peaceful frame.  
His mouth mouthed the words, 'I love you' before his eyelids fluttered shut, him now being content and ready to sleep near his cyare'ika. 

\--  
just a short fluff i needed to write down.


End file.
